Another uncharted planet
by beautybelle300256
Summary: The hyperforce heads out to another uncharted planet searching for another distress beacon but when they get there Sprx is treated like a legenday warrior and is going to be married off to a princess. SprxNova GibsonxOC ATTN: Info about sequel inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND MY OCs**

* * *

It is in the cold, dark, quiet depths of space that we find the courageous, cybernetic and multihued heroes. Everyone seems to be a bit on edge about this mission they are facing. In the command room of the Super robot a great argument has broken out between the two sibling primates.

"And I say we don't go!" shouts the dark crimsoned robotic monkey, also known as Sprx-77

"Well then it's a good thing no one listens to you then." The lagoon blue monkey says" it's our job to go and help others…"

"Well the last time we went on a mission like this to some unknown planet, we all became ordinary monkeys. In case you've forgotten." Sprx retorts

"I **remember. **But I also know that we won't have to worry about that on this planet. I have already scanned the planet and found no traces of life sucking or technology disabling energy. Besides it's a jungle planet not a desert." Gibson explains proudly.

"Well thank the power primate we've got you to explain everything to us big-brain. Whatever would we do without your constant self-righteous ability to know everything?" Sprx says, sarcasm dripping venomously off every word. As he talked he folds his arms across his chest.

Gibson rolled his eyes, ground his teeth and sigh. Exasperated from this pointless argument. _Why can't he just be logical for once? _He remembered very well the last time that they had responded to a distress beacon from an unknown planet. How the ruler of the planet used the distress beacon to lure ships into the atmosphere, while a gem would drain the life from the planet and simultaneously disable all technology. Since they were all cybernetic, except Chiro their leader who was human, their brain chips got turned off and they had all run off acting like a pack of real monkeys. Luckily Chiro was able to destroy the gem and save the planet and them. Not to mention the fact that last time Sprx had protested as well, and it turned out he had been correct.

This time they may not be so lucky.

"Sprx, Gibson is right. It's our job and duty to protect the universe and it someone is in trouble we have to help them. No matter the cost." Antauri the second in command and by far the wisest of the monkeys said.

Sprx looked at Antauri then at all the others, seeking for support. When he found none he sighed in defeat. "Fine." He said. Then he stormed out; shooting up his matching colored tube toward his room.

Everyone looked around at each other, hoping someone would have an idea on what to do. "I'll go talk to him." the golden warrior, and the only female monkey Nova said after a moment. And she went off following in her own colored tube. Everyone in the command room grew quiet with their own thoughts about what was said.

"Anyone wanna raise their bet?" the green mechanic monkey Otto asked slyly after a moment. Chiro, Antauri and Gibson all nodded yes.

Meanwhile in Sprx's room

Sprx sat on his bed looking blankly at the ceiling, brooding. There was a light hesitant knock on the door. "It's open." Sprx called indifferently.

Nova walked in, looking everywhere but him. Nova silently cursed herself for volunteering. _Why did I do that? Antauri can probably get through to him more than I can_.

Oh what's the use? You know why you volunteered.

_Shut up._

It's because you like being with him. And hate seeing him down, Face it you love him.

_Shut up! No I don't. I'm a warrior and warriors aren't supposed to love._

They aren't supposed to but they can and you do.

_Who asked you anyway?_

Sprx didn't even look to see who had entered, he want in the mood tight now. He was lost deep in thought another the planet they were heading for. When it came up on the screen he had immediately gotten a weird feeling about it. Something just wasn't right, it just seemed too familiar.

"Sprx?"

The voice brought him out of his thoughts. He'd know that voice anywhere among a thousand others. It was the voice that comforted him when he was down, scolded him, when he was annoying, that crept into his most intimate dreams, which haunted his very existence. It was the angelic voice of his beloved Nova. Of course, he had never admitted he loved her to anyone but deep down, underneath the mask of immaturity he had fallen completely and helplessly in love with the golden goddess before him.

Sprx looked over in the direction of the voice and gently but determinedly memorized every detail about her for the millionth time. He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful golden-yellow fur. The way the light hit it and made her seem to glow, whether the image was in his head he had no clue or care. He looked at how poised and proud she held herself with her head high and shoulders back. He then lifted up his gaze to meet her eyes. Oh how he could get lost in her bubblegum pink eyes for hours even days without thought or care. The he noticed something strange about her; there was a look in her eyes that he didn't recognize. Was it fear? Struggle? Apprehension? Then he noticed how reserved her posture was, how closed she seemed to be.

"Yes, Nova." He finally answered

"I was just coming to check and make sure you were okay. You kina stormed off back there," there was a hesitant tone in her voice as if she didn't know quite what to say.

"I'm fine. It's just that lost time we ended up in a cage over a lava pit and you were enslaved as a savage beast. I just don't want to go through that again."

"I know and I get that but…we've been through much worse since then so don't worry. I'm sure we'll be fine. And if not I guess I'll just have to kick some serious ass." She smiled the usual confidence coming back into her voice.

If there was one thing that Sprx loved about Nova it was her smile. It was perfection to him just the sight or hint of it and he became completely tongue tied with shivers running up and down his spine. But there was one thing he loved more than her smile, her laugh. The first time he remembered hearing it he immediately fell in love with it and her. His earliest memory was of her laughing when they were babies with the Alchemist. At that moment in time he knew that was his purpose in life, to watch…hear…make her smile. "Ya I'm sure you're right" he smirked back at her "but still I can't shake this feeling…."

Nova's eyes became filled with concern. If there was one thing she'd learned over the years it was to trust you're feelings. Usually whenever one or more of the team had gotten a feeling about something or one and didn't act on it, things went bad. "What kind of feeling?" she asked curiously.

"Just that something isn't right or something's about to happen, for good or bad I can't tell but..."

"But what?"

"But…I just don't know." He confessed. If there was one person on the team who would listen to him about his feeling he knew it would be Nova. Not only that, but love has a funny way of making you trust someone completely whether you want to or not.

"Well why didn't you tell Antauri or Gibson about this earlier?"Nova asked

"Ha! I doubt Antauri or Gibson would care. I'm not strong enough in the Power Primate to be relied on and plus Gibson would go on into a lecture about how irrelevant feelings are and how they're just chemicals in the brain blah blah blah…"

"Well then why are you telling me?" Nova asked hopefully

"I don't know. Maybe because…because...I don't know. You asked?" Sprx sighed

Nova sighed. _I guess he really doesn't feel anything for me…Oh well why should I care?_

Maybe because you were hoping to live out your deepest desire.

_What are you talking about?_

You know….the one with the beautiful cottage house, little robot monkey children, and him right there next to you telling you how much he loves you and how proud he is of you and your children.

_Stop it! That is not my deepest desire. I only desire to be the greatest warrior of all time._

Of course you do.

_I hate you._

Then you hate your true self and conscience

_If you're my conscience then I can see why Mandarin went evil._

Temper, temper. You wouldn't want to "hurt the one you love"

_Just shut it and leave me alone!_

"Nova?"

"What!?" Nova snapped. She realized she had zoned our and Sprx was starring at her. "I'm sorry, I was just…thinking."

"Abut what?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She could see the disbelief on his face and watched as he got up to go towards her. "It's really nothing, okay?" she said before he could protest or inquire more. "At least nothing that concerns you."

Liar

_Shut up._

"O…Okay." Sprx said skeptically and some what disappointedly. They then stood there starring at each other for a moment. Sprx opened his mouth to speak then shut it as Chiro come over the intercom.

"Sprx, Nova. We are approaching the planet. Get up to the Control room."

"I-I guess we better go." Nova said and turned to leave.

"Ya…..I guess so." _Why can't she see how much I love her?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dont sue me...

* * *

Sprx and nova soon entered the control room and found everyone in their positions preparing for atmospheric entrance and landing. Sprx walked right by Gibson without even a glance. Nova and Gibson both rolled their eyes as Antauri sighed._ Sibling rivalry at its best._ He thought.

"Everyone prepare for entrance and landing." The black-haired, blue-eyed, 14-year-old leader commanded.

As everyone settled in Gibson couldn't resist telling Sprx "Well, _little brother_, I hope Nova was able to make you see that you are not always right."

Sprx narrowed his eyes and ground his teeth releasing a low growl from his throat. "Same goes for you Big _Bro._"

"I'm not the one being unreasonable."Gibson pointed out

"And I'm not the one who can't hear others out because my head is size of my ego, excluding the ears of course."

"F.Y.I _Sparky_ we have the exact same head and body size."

"Wow very good Gibby, you actually know how to abbreviate. I'm impressed."

"Both of you shut it." Nova yelled at them

At that the super robot shook with the familiar trembles that signified they had landed. Everyone walked out of the robot and looked around. Surrounding them was nothing but jungle, dense vegetation and bugs. "Everyone be careful. This is and uncharted jungle planet so who knows what creatures live here." Gibson warned

"Ya don't say?"Sprx replied sarcastically "Well if it's so dangerous, why are we even here?"

"Because it's our job and besides, all of our technology still works so we should be safe enough." Gibson smirked.

"Maybe that's just what they want to happen. Maybe the creatures feed off of technology and are luring us into a trap to eat all our mechanical parts." Otto chimed in "That would be so cool."

"Otto you've been hanging around Sprx too much." Gibson stated. And after consulting his scanner lead the team in the direction of the distress beacon.

After walking for a few hours Chiro finally asked "Can we _please_ stop for a break? The humidity is drowning me and we've been walking for hours."

"I'm sorry Chiro but the sooner we get to the source of the beacon the sooner we can help, and the sooner we can help the sooner we can go home." Antauri told him. The all robot monkey wasn't as phased by the heat and humidity as the rest of the team but he was growing weary as well.

"Well then how about quick a water break?"Nova suggested "I'm parched and tired as well. Just few minutes and ten we'll be on our way, Okay?"

"All right."Antauri agreed

Everyone let out a tired sigh and flopped on the jungle floor and took out their water containers.

_Always the compromiser. _Sprx thought as he stared at nova. Suddenly he began to day dream as he noticed how her sweat mad her glisten. He dreamed about settling down with her some place. There became a far off dreamy look in his eyes and smile of pure bliss on his face.

"Sprx? What are you looking at?"Nova inquired when she noticed him starring at her.

"Huh….oh nothing."Sprx stated when he realized everyone was watching at him watching her. His felt his face burn a bit warmer and not from the jungle heat.

A mischievous smirk appeared on Otto as he began to think about what Sprx might have been thinking. He was one of the few people who knew that Sprx wasn't the total pervert he acted like; he knew that Sprx was really a caring person who wouldn't hurt or upset a girl for real or on purpose. Otto respected Nova and saw her as an older sister or motherly figure. He knew that Sprx liked, maybe even loved Nova more than that. Nobody ever told him but he knew that Nova had a thing for Sprx too, although they were both to stubborn to admit it. He could tell by the way they acted around one another. So shy and caring yet stubborn and immature. It was puzzling but they just refused to admit it even to themselves; well maybe Sprx was okay with it but nova was in complete denial. It was quite comical and exciting really. Who needs soap operas when you have real life?

"We need to get moving." Antauri announced

With groans and slight protests they began to march on. After Otto asked for the thousandth time; "Are we there yet?" Gibson finally answered "Yes Otto we are. We are very close now."

"Finally." Grumbled Sprx as they made their way over a hill

Gibson shot his younger crimson brother a nasty glare before focusing back on his scanner. Suddenly everyone but Gibson stopped on the top of the hill. "Uh…..Gibson?" Sprx inquired

"What?" Gibson asked annoyed

"Look up."

"Why?" Gibson asked but answered his own question as he complied. "Oh."

Before them stood a vast jungle city. At first glance it could have been taken as an abnormal yet beautiful flora design around the heart of the jungle. A huge tree stood in the middle of a whole interconnected tree structure that flows together seamlessly as if it really had grown that way; the structure when looked at properly could be seen for what it really was, tree-houses, tree-buildings, tree-shops. The branches of all the trees around the main one all grew in such a way that they created perfect ceilings and walls. The trees looked just like the buildings back on Shuggazoom and were just as tall and varying in size and shape yet flawlessly interconnected to the point that no leaf or twig seems to be out of place and actually has its own place. The city was just as colorful as a jungle should be as well the leaves were all bright; there were many different and exotic flowers and seemingly fruit growing everywhere. But the main thing that caused the monkey team to stop in their tracks was the inhabitants that were going about the exotic jungle-city. The residents were all bright, colorful, multihued monkeys, exactly like the hyper force only they were not cybernetic. They looked exactly like the monkeys used to before their transformation. Only there were many other colors and shades than the monkey team; there were many different blues, yellow, blacks, whites, oranges, greens, and purples all walking around not even glancing at the heroes who stood gaping at the sight. "Holy Shuggazoom." Chiro finally managed to say.

"You said it kid." Sprx said finding his voice

"It's an urban monkey jungle metropolis."Nova said amazement in her voice, eyes wide with awe.

"It appears so."Gibson said curious eyes trying to figure out how it all worked. It was a city yes, but it came from the trees; their positions and shapes all so perfect it al fit like a puzzle into a beautiful picture. The jungle-metropolis was not only beautiful but also seemingly well crafted. Gibson's scientific mind trying to figure out what method could be used to shape such perfection. No known method of agriculture, farming, or gardening style came to mind.

"I guess we'd better start heading down to find where the distress deacon is coming from." Chiro finally said "Gibson, you lead the way."

"Yes, yes, of course."Gibson said snapping out of his thoughts

He led them into the city toward the giant tree at the heart. AS they walked along the streets Chiro felt oddly out of place, much the same as he had when Scrapperton had created that fake mechanical ape shuggazoom. _I wonder if this is another trap like Sprx said it might be._ He thought. The monkeys all seemed to have an equally amazed and suspicious look on their faces as if they expected the whole thing to collapse at any moment like with Scrappertons shuggazoom. But the inhabitants were obviously flesh and blood which through off a bit of the suspicion. As they moved further into the city the inhabitants started to notice them more and murmured among themselves as they pointed to the monkey team. After a while the team noticed that it wasn't just the team in general they were pointing at but seemed to focus on Sprx.

"Red Warrior!" a shout came from somewhere in the crowd that had gathered around them

The monkey team stopped and glanced around to find the source of the voice. At last the crowd parted to reveal a pink monkey with a crescent moon inscribed in the middle of her forehead. Following her was a group of yellow monkeys, all carrying some class of blade. "Red Warrior." Said the pink female monkey; a smile spreading across her face as she stared at Sprx.

"Yes?"Sprx answered, confusion clear on his face as he raised an eye-ridge

"Red Warrior, it is nice to finally have you here with us. I am truly honored that you have chosen now to come and fill your purpose." The pink monkey's voice clear and noble, it was the voice of a young woman "We have been expecting you and your room has all ready been prepared." She then turned to the crowd and announced "This is a day of celebration! The day of Redemption and Mixture is finally coming to pass. The long awaited Red Warrior has finally come to us. Will you join us at the palace? A feast has all ready been prepared for you." She said as she turned back to face Sprx.

"uh…."Sprx said confused even more now. He glanced over at the team for help. Antauri gave a slight nod to say yes. "Sure, I guess. Can my friends join me?"

"Of course, Red Warrior. Any friend of yours is welcome." She smiled back at him then turned "Follow me." She said over her shoulder and started walking toward the central tree. The team looked at each other for a second then proceeded to follow the pink monkey. After them the yellow monkeys followed. As they walked along Antauri noticed: _No red monkeys…._


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I only own the plot and all the other monkeys besides the SRMTHF**

* * *

When the team arrived at the huge palace tree in the middle of the city they realized just how _huge_ it really was. The center of the tree looked to be hallowed out and molded into hallways and rooms. Yet it all looked so natural. 

"Come Warrior. Take off your burden and come celebrate your arrival and the soon to be Mixture and Redemption." The pink monkey said indicating the backpack Sprx was carrying.

"uh….sure. Okay." Sprx said taking off his bag and giving it to one of the helpers that came up to him.

The rest of the team followed suit and gave their bags to helpers who offered for their stuff.

"Now Red Warrior if you and your friends would follow me we will begin the feast." With that the pink monkey turned and headed down a hall with the monkey team right in tow. They reached the end of the hallway and were greeted by a pair of beautifully carved doors with the design of vines interlacing but they weren't quite sure if they were carved or not because it looked really natural. Then the doors opened by themselves and the hyper force gasped at the huge feast that was spread before them. It was a formal dining room, a very long formal dining room with a table to match in the middle of it and on the table sat fruits and such that covered the entire length of the table which was almost as ling as the room itself.

"whoa…"Otto and Sprx said in union

"Does the layout please you Red Warrior?" the pink monkey asked hope in her voice and eyes

"uh….yes it does. And please the name's Sprx."

"Very good. I shall give your approval to the gatherers. I am called Gabriellia. I am the daughter of the Highest and his Chosen of the Priestesses."

"So you're like…a princess?"

"If that is what you wish to call it, yes."

"Okay….so when can we eat?"

"Sprx."Gibson warned annoyed

"Oh come on Gibson we've been walking for hours and maybe they know where the beacon is coming from." Sprx said.

Gibson looked at Antauri and Chiro hoping for some support. Chiro only shrugged

"I believe Sprx maybe correct. It has been a long day and they may have some answers to our questions." The all robot silver monkey told Gibson.

"Oh all right, Antauri. We will stay." Gibson said defeated

At that Sprx and Otto ran off and started piling up food on plates that were laid out. Gabriellia smiled at this and went down to take her place at toward the head of the table. A few minutes later when everyone was seated with food in front of them, in walked a rather large fiery orange monkey followed by a dainty white monkey with a crescent moon on her forehead as well.

"Welcome dear guest. I am Arden the Highest and this is my Chosen of the Priestesses, Resa. It is an honor to have you all in our domain and presence."

"Greetings I am Antauri, second in command of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force…"

"Go!"shouted the emerald green monkey"Oh, sorry. I'm Otto."

"I'm Chiro, leader of the SRMTHF"

"I'm Gibson." The lagoon blue monkey stated simply

"Nova." The gold warrior said

"I'm—"

"The Red Warrior of legend." Arden cut Sprx off

"Actually I was gonna say Sprx. But oaky." The crimson monkey stated, still confused._ Red Warrior of legend?_

"Please tell us, Arden the Highest, what do you mean 'Red Warrior of legend'?" Antauri asked politely

"You mean you do not know the legend?" Arden asked intrigued "Interesting. Well I will give you a brief summary: our peoples legends state that there is a prophecy, foretelling that a great warrior of blood will come to us in a time of need and bring forth a Redemption time and also will mix blood with our people bringing forth a great race of warriors. Our legend also states that he will be from our people but not of our people and will bring forth a shining star of hope and strength."

"…And you believe the Sprx is this 'Red Warrior'?" Antauri asked

"Yes. The color red is very rare and sacred among our people. There has only been one other instance in our history records that indicate that another has been born of that color. But sadly they were taken from us before they were even a day old. But now that he is here we will begin to make the proper preparations for the Mixture ceremony." The Highest answered happily

"What is this 'Mixture ceremony'?" Gibson asked

"It is a ceremony of nuptials so that ours and the Red Warriors blood may mix." Arden replied

"Nuptials ceremony... you mean like a wedding?" Gibson inquired

"Yes."Arden beamed "and my daughter Gabriellia here shall be the Chosen mate."

At this both Sprx and Nova choked on their drinks. Sprx nearly spewing his over the table and looking up at the Highest, a bit paled "You mean I have to marry and get busy with _her_?"Sprx asked shocked, pointing at Gabriellia

"To put it bluntly: yes." Arden said and Gabriellia smiled at Sprx. Nova narrowed her eyes and let a low growl escape her throat. Pure hatred running through her veins for the pink monkey up the table. Sprx also looked at Gabriellia and suddenly realized that her colors were the exact opposite of Novas, bubble-gum pink fur and golden eyes. She smiled at him hope and innocence in her eyes. He tried to force a smile back but failed miserably. He then looked at his plate in front of him, his appetite lost. '_But…I-I can't marry and mate with her!'_

"I can see that you all have had a long day. You need rest now. Gabriellia please show our guests to their quarters." Arden said and stood up from his seat at the head of the table

"Yes, Highest." Gabriellia complied and stood up and motioned for the others to follow.

The monkey team followed Gabriellia down several halls and up a few flights of stairs until she stopped at the beginning of a hallway with a few doors, six to be exact, along it."Your rooms are prepared. Red Warrior your room is the last one on the left. The rest may choose which ever room they wish." With that she walked off into the labyrinth of halls and left them to explore.

The monkey team checked every room out. They were all the same, a queen sized bed, small bathroom to the side, side tables and candle lamps, bookshelf on a wall, window on the other. Except Sprx's room. When they opened the door they gasped, it was _huge_ with a bed fit for an army, large balcony, hot tub, bathroom the size of the others rooms and many exotic devices around the room which added to the air of awe. But it all looked like it had been grown there, naturally.

"Well looks like I'm getting the royal treatment." Sprx commented with a smirk

"Don't get used to it." Nova said "As soon as we find that distress beacon and help the people we're leaving and you're going back to being treated like the immature idiot you are."

"uh…Nova I hate to tell you this but it looks like the beacon is coming from inside this palace." Gibson informed her

"Why the hell are they sending a distress beacon?" Nova shouted "They don't even have a hint of technology! How the hell are they doing it?" Nova breath became sharp and fast and she began shaking with rage

"uh….Nova?…..you, okay?"Sprx asked curious and a bit scared

"Of course, I'm _fine_. Why wouldn't I be fine?" She said through gritted teeth and sub-consciencly began clenching and unclenching her fists

"I think it would be wise if we all turned in for the night." The silver monkey chimed in before the situation could gat any worse

"Antauri is right. We've had a long day and we need sleep."Chiro added

"That sounds nice. Why don't we all go to our rooms?" Gibson agreed

"I call that room!" Otto said pointing and running to a room down the hall

Everyone soon gat settled into a room, while Sprx started exploring his suite. While he was checking out a book case there was a light knock on his door. He went to answer it and was surprised to see nova outside.

"Nova? What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just…your not really thinking of actually going through with this 'Mixture ceremony' are you?"

What? Oh…I don't know. Maybe. Why do you care anyway?"he asked curious

"Because your mi-my friend and I just don't think that staying here would be the best thing for you." She said half-truthfully

Face it the only reason you don't want him to stay is because you're extremely possessive

_'Shut up'_

I don't hear you denying it

_'Just leave me alone'_

Face it you're in love with him and can't stand the thought of him with anyone else. You're jealous

_'Grrrrr….'_

"Well thanks but…why don't you think that it'd be good for me?"Sprx asked

Because she's helplessly in love with you

"Shut UP!"

"Wha?"Sprx asked confused

"Huh…oh sorry I was just thinking and I guess I kinda got my thoughts and words mixed up."Nova smiled, her face burning with embarrassment, her hand scratching behind her head nervously "But anyway….its just that…can I come in?"

"Ya! Of course." Sprx exclaimed realizing they were still in the hallway. He pushed the door open wider and moved aside

"Thanks." Nova said as she walked in. _I knew this was going to be a bad idea. Why did I listen to you?_

Because I know what's best for you

_'Ya right'_

Nova closed the door behind her and an uncomfortable silence settled over them. "So….why don't you think it's a good idea for me to stay here?" Sprx finally asked a little nervous about the answer

"Well , like I said I'm your friend and I know you and I know you couldn't stand it here without technology or you precious Fist Rocket. And also you could call it woman's intuition." Nova added slyly

"Oh really? Are you sure it's not just because you can't live without me?" Sprx said mentally slapping himself in preparation for the physical one he knew he was about to receive

Nova tensed, but narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist "Sprx! What the hell are you talking about? Here I am trying to help you from a HUGE mistake and you're to self absorbed to see it. Well fine, see if I care. Go ahead and marry that stupid tramp of a princess and see if I care. You'll only make yourself miserable, but hey it's your life and I don't care." Nova was panting hard and flailing her arms around emphasizing her point and shaking.

_'So…she really doesn't care about me.'_ Sprx thought sadly. Nova then saw the hurt in his eyes and was about to apologize and slowly reached out and put a hand on his shoulder but he jerk it back and looked away.

"Fine, Nova. I-I think th-that's just what I'll do. Thanks for your input." Pain evident in his voice. He still refused to make eye contact. "It's late and I'm gonna need rest for those ceremonies, I think I'm gonna get to bed. Okay?"

"Ya…okay." Nova said disappointed and mad at herself for what saying those things to him. She walked over to the door and opened it. Before she left she turned around "Sprx…"

"Look nova, I'm really tired. I don't really feel like talking anymore." Nova could have sworn that for the second he looked her in the eye she saw his heart breaking.

"All right. Night."

"G'night."

With that she left mentally kicking herself for what she had done.

_'Well, at least I know how she feels about me now…but it still hurts.'_

Of course it does, but you brought it on yourself. If you hadn't been a jerk or tried flirting with her the she wouldn't have told you off.

_'I know…but it doesn't change how she feels about me. She hated me before this anyway.'_

Sprx sulked. He walked to his bed, head hanging, heart heavy. He got in and tried to sleep but sleep was now impossible.

In the next room Nova wasn't doing any better

_'I think I broke his heart.'_

Well duh…you basically told him you hated him

_'I know…. I know… I don't know why I did that…'_

It's because he hit a little to close to the mark. The truth is you can't imagine life without him.

'…'

And that scares you. Life without him and the fact that he knows

_'Yore wrong. I'm not scared. I'm a fearless warrior how can I be scared?'_

Because you're not dealing with an opponent, you're dealing with your strongest ally and unexplored territory that will either lead to total bliss or total destruction

_'What do you mean?'_

I mean that if this relationship works out then you know you will never be happier in your life…nut if it doesn't you won't have a reason to live anymore..but look on the bright side, if you broke his heart if must mean that he has feelings for you too

_'But that doesn't change the fact that he said he's going to go through with this whole stupid prophecy thing and I still feel guilty about it.'_

Then tomorrow, apologize to him and tell him how you really feel…

Nova pondered this and decided that the annoying voice was right for once, tomorrow she would apologize to him. With that decision made, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

A few doors down, the rest of the hyper force was meeting in Antauri's chosen room. They had heard the fight and had gathered there for a conference.

"Double anyone?"said the silver monkey with an unusual smirk on his face. He received three in return.

* * *

Hey everyone thanx for all the reviews. Keep it up plz. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I wish I did so I wouldn't have to put up this stupid disclaimer…..**

* * *

The morning dawn flitted through the window, gently caressing the crimson red monkey in his troubled slumber. There came a gentle knocking at his door and he opened his chocolate charcoal eyes at the noise. The knocking came again and he groaned as he sat up to go answer it. He hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night because those words had kept ringing in his ears: _"I don't care…"_ As he got to the door and opened it he said "Look Nova I still don't—" before him wasn't Nova but Gabriellia. 

"Red Warrior I'm sorry for disturbing your rest but I thought that while we waited for the Mixture Ceremony to be set up that you would like to see the rest of the territory."Gabriellia smiled.

Sprx thought for a moment _'Well Nova doesn't care and Gabriellia doesn't seem that bad…'_

"Sure." He finally said "Just give me a minute to get ready."

Gabriellia nodded and Sprx went in to the bathroom to get ready. A moment later he came out and nodded that he was ready. They left and headed down the hall and out of the castle.

Nova woke up around 8:15am still exhausted from the rough night of sleep. _'I guess I should go apologize now so I can get this off my chest.'_ She got up and went to the small built-in bathroom and got ready. She then slipped out of her room and gently knocked on the door to his room "Sprx?" she called out when she received no answer. She knocked again a bit louder and received the same silence. She opened the door and gasped at the empty room. "Sprx?" she called louder. Still no answer. Nova started searching through the room hoping that it was just some cruel joke. "My lady?" a voice asked behind her.

Nova whirled around seeing the white monkey from dinner last night. "Where is he?" Nova suddenly asked worried.

"My daughter took him out early this morning. She went to show him the territory. She thought it would be a good idea since he will be bound here after the ceremony and also mates should get along so she wanted to see how compatible they will be with each other. Although I highly doubt it will be a problem since the prophecy states our blood must mingle."

'_So he's out with that tramp of a bitch…'_ Nova thought eyes narrowing. "When will they be back?" she asked none-to-politely

"Whenever they return I suppose." The chosen priestess responded with grace

"Thanks." Nova said through gritted teeth

"Of course, my lady." With that the white monkey walked off down the hall

'_I'm gonna kill that bastard.'_ Nova thought as she stormed off to her room

Later that morning the hyper force was summoned down for breakfast. A helper came and escorted them to the huge dining room they had been in the night before.

"Where's Sprx?" Chiro asked as they walked down the hall.

"Probably got breakfast in bed." Gibson muttered

"He's with his _fiancé_." Nova said

"Oh" was all Chiro said sensing the anger coming from Nova and began to rethink his decision the previous night.

The monkey team arrived at the dining room and once again found the table filled with fruit. Everyone but Nova immediately began digging in.

"Nova? What's wrong?" Gibson asked when he noticed she had hardly touched the food on her plate.

"Nothing" nova sighed "I'm just not hungry."

"You should eat no telling what the day will bring and you may need your strength." Antauri commented

"I always have that." Nova smirked " I am after all a warrior."

"Even a warrior can grow weak from lack of nutrition."

"Very well." Nova began to pick at the fruit she had gotten

When breakfast was over a helper came and announced " You all may explore the territory as you desire. If wanted a guide will be supplied. Anything that you may want simply ask and it shall be."

"I would like to see more of the palace." Gibson said

"Very well." The helper said and left

" Gibson aren't we supposed to be looking for a beacon?" Otto asked

"That's what I'm doing" Gibson said and pulled out his scanner" I'm going to find out where the beacon is coming from. I know its form somewhere in here and I'm going to find our where."

"How are you gonna do that?" Otto asked

"I'm going to go through the palace and see if I can find where it's coming from." Gibson explained

"Oh…" Otto said after he thought for a moment

The helper returned with another monkey this one was lilac with bullion eyes with silver accents on her fur, she also had a mark on her head but it was of a star. "I'm Rachelle. I will be your guide." She said nodding to Gibson. Gibson stared at her for moment just gaping then he shook himself out of his thoughts and nodded, then followed Rachelle.

Meanwhile Sprx and Gabriellia where out in the outer fields of the jungle-city. Gabriellia was explaining about the plants and geography of the city. Sprx was soon zoning out imagining other adventures and Nova_ 'Man she talks on like Gibson.'_ Sprx thought

"Sprx?"

"huh…oh sorry what did you say?"

"I was asking what you were thinking about."

"I was thinking about….my older brother." Sprx said which was true in a sense

"You brother?"

"Ya…. The blue monkey that came with me."

"Oh…Gerald? George? Gar—"

"Gibson."

"Right."

"uh…so where are we now?"

"We are at the field of Agriculture. Where we grow and harvest food that doesn't grow on the trees surrounding the city…" she went on

'_Ugh….I can't believe I'm gonna have to be with this bag of wind for the rest of my life.'_

You don't have to do you know….you don't have to marry her.

'_What other choice do I have? Nova pretty much told me she hated me and I don't think I can live every day see her knowing that.'_

She didn't actually say she hated you

'_she might as well have.'_

Why would she say those things? She said she was your friend then called Gabriellia "tramp."

'_what are you saying?'_

I'm saying that she's obviously **jealous**

'_Jealous of what? Gabbie over here?'_

Think about it. Every time you get close to or associate with another female she always seems to be jealous

'_hmmm….you think?'_

* * *

Review plz!!!!!!!! 

I need your opinions

no flames plz ppl


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing**

* * *

The day went by slowly for Nova with nothing to do but brood and struggle with her conscience. Antauri inquired more about the prophecy and legend. Otto and Chiro were out exploring and Gibson was trying to find the source of the beacon without getting distracted be Rachelle but he wasn't doing to well. She was just so fascinating and beautiful. Sprx arrived back at the palace late in the afternoon and was exhausted. As he walked to his room he ran into Nova, literally, who was wandering down the halls in deep thought. 

"oomph…" they both said as they toppled over; Sprx landing on top of Nova. His hands bracing him above her, his right above her shoulder, his left by her side; their legs tangled in each other, pinning Nova down.

"uhhhh….." Sprx said as he realized their position

"…"nova found herself starring into his deep brown eyes, not taking in anything else around her. Sprx soon too became lost her own bubble gum pink eyes forgetting all else.

"Sprx…" nova whispered almost barely audible bit it was enough to snap Sprx out of his trance and make him jump up.

"sorry sorry sorry" he said offering his hand for her to get up

Nova realized what had happened and blushed a little embarrassed. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. "Thanks and its all right…it was an accident, right?"

"Right of course. An accident."

That's when they both realized they were still bolding hands. They both blushed hard, Nova becoming almost as red as Sprx and Sprx becoming even redder than thought possible. They jerked their hands away from each other, suddenly tongue tied. All the speeches they'd planned through out the day suddenly stupid or forgotten. "Look, Sprx…"Nova finally managed past the lump in her throat. "I wanted to stay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said last night. I didn't mean it."

Sprx's eyes went wide with shock, Nova never apologizes, least of all to him. Then a smirk appeared on his face but not just any smirk, it was _the _smirk, that one that made him look so adorable and made Nova weak in the knees but also want to slap him. The smirk that said he knew more than he was telling but he was happy with you anyway. "Its okay, I know you just said those things because you're jealous."

"What!" _'Am I really that obvious?'_ Nova inwardly panicked. "How could you possibly think that _I_ would be jealous of anything or one, especially dealing with _you!_"

There was a flicker of hurt in his eyes for a split second but is was quickly covered with that cockiness that made her crazy. Sprx simply closed his eyes and shook his head like he was disappointed. "Nova, Nova…it's completely understandable. I mean we both know how you really feel about me." His smirk was growing. He placed a hand on her shoulder and started walking past her. "I would have hoped that you'd be over this whole cover up by now…" and with that he walked off toward his room. Nova turned around sharply .

"Sprx you have no idea how I feel about you! You're to self-centered and arrogant to see or even imagine! Me in love with _you, _thats the biggest piece of crap I've ever heard!" She yelled back at him. And that really tore his heart in two. He felt it literally rip inside him. His whole chest ached, he could feel the two separate pieces beating and with every beat he felt a piece of them break off. He didn't show it though, he didn't stop or even falter in his step; he simply kept walking as if he still knew everything. He opened his door and stepped inside. As soon as the door closed he dropped the mask and fell to the floor crying. He felt the warm tears rolling down his cheeks and he felt his entire body convulse with sobs as he cried what was left of his heart out. He became lost to his pain as everything around him faded and his pain became the only existing thing. _'I'll do it. I'll do it. I'll do it for her.'_ Were his only thoughts as his body racked with his violent sobs.

* * *

Short I know but i've been busy and i just needed to get this scene out of the way... 

Now if u will notice the nice little blue button on the bottom of the page, see how sad and lonely it looks. If you click it, it will feel better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: me no own SRMTHFG...me like watch SRMTHFG**

* * *

Antauri had spent the day in the palace library trying to find the prophecy Sprx was supposed to be apart of, so far he had found plenty of material talking about the meaning behind it but not the actual prophecy. The palace helpers had been doing their job. They had shown him around, interpreted and explained things to him. While he was deep in concentration on the scroll in front of him a voice called out "Antauri?" he snapped out of his thoughts and noticed the white monkey from the night before standing in front of him. "You are the one called Antauri, correct?" 

"Yes and you are Resa, correct?"

"Correct. I heard that you were in here searching for the Redemption and Mixture information and as a Priestess I was raised upon those legends and tradition. I thought I might be of some help."

"Thank you, yes, I believe I do need a bit of help. I am just trying to figure out what the prophecy means and how the ceremonies work."

"If you do not mind I will start with your second question: the ceremonies. The Ceremony of Mixture is a process of life mating. The female will go through a traditional ceremony of preparing for the ceremony and also have a key role in designing the ceremony layout. By cleaning herself in a flora bath and then creating her pledge toward the designated chosen. She shall also go and receive congratulations and gifts from friends as they celebrate her last night of solitaire…"

"Where we, my team and I, come from we have similar traditions. They are called a bachelorette party."

"Yes, I imagine our cultures are not as different as one might expect. But anyway, the male goes through a little more, he has several ritual traditions as well as some others that I cannot tell about unless you are the one who is mating. For the Red Warrior(Sprx?) will go through a bit different of a ritual routine and it will be tedious. The Red Warrior's rituals will consist of a purification experience as well but he will also be placed in the arena to compete against our warriors. When he passes that he will be allowed to celebrate with his friends. Then he will be subjected to our traditional ceremonial attire ritual which consists of a body painting an in his case lessons on what to say and do during the actual ceremony such as what to say and when. Then there will be a time of solitude so that he may collect himself and prepare personally, for the ceremony. Traditionally instead of facing warriors the male must complete a task chosen by the female's parents. after the ceremony is complete there will be a feast to commemorate it and then the new mates shall go off to a previously chosen suite where they shall indeed mate. They shall spend a week there hoping and trying to create the bond that will combine them for all of time, namely a child. If that is not achieved then they keep trying after they return, until it is created."

"Interesting, our traditions aren't that different. But what of the Redemption Ceremony?"

"That is a Ceremony that will cleanse us as a people by the Red Warrior igniting the flame from within himself then vanquish the trouble that is plaguing us."

"And how will he do that?"

"Well the legend says his star shall ignite the flame and that in order to get his star he must vanquish the trouble plaguing us."

"What trouble is that exactly?"

"No one is really sure. The prophecy just states that he must vanquish our trouble."

"And does it say anything about this star of his?"

"No, it just talks about his star, or the light of his light."

"hmmm… Thank you Resa this information is most helpful. But now what about the prophecy itself?"

Resa smiled and proceeded to quote the legend and prophecy as written. Antauri listened with great interest taking in every word trying to piece the puzzle together. After Resa finished Antauri thanked her and went to go explain what he had learned to the team.

* * *

Gibson and Rachelle walked all over the palace, talking about its history and architecture. As she explained Gibson become even more fascinated with the palace and Rachelle. Eventually they came to a door far down below the palace. "This is the last room, I'm afraid." She told him. 

"What's in it?" he asked

"A mysterious contraption that will not cease to work no matter what we do to it."

"Why would you want it to stop?"

"to figure out what it is." She said as she opened the door and Gibson gasped as he saw the distress beacon they had been searching for. He went to it and after studying it for a moment took off a panel and pulled a wire. It instantly shut down. "How did you do that?" Rachelle asked amazed.

"Where I come from this a simple device that everyone possesses to let others know if they are in trouble. It is the reason we came here. To find this and help whoever was sending it."

"oh…well perhaps you could explain exactly how it works over dinner?" Rachelle asked politely

Gibson smiled "That would be—"

"Come in monkey team…." Antauri's voice came in over the communicator. "Monkey team meet me up in my room, I have information that could be most helpful."

Gibson sighed and told the wide-eyed Rachelle "Come on you'd better show me the way out."

She nodded in response and turned to leave. Gibson left the distress beacon and followed Rachelle out.

* * *

Hey y'all just wanna thank you for all the reviews and ask that you keep sendin' them... 


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N:) First off I want to thank yall for all the reviews and espeacially Funny Love Girl, glad to know some one really likes my stuff. I'll be trying to update asap but exams and finals are btchs so im not sure if I'll be able to soon, but I'll try. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

As everyone arrived in Antauri's room, he could sense the distress from Sprx . He seemed really depressed, his usual smirk across his face gone, in fact all life seemed drained from him. Antauri could also sense the trouble in Nova. She seemed distracted and very out of it. This puzzled him but decided he'd talk to them later. When Gibson finally arrive and sat down Antauri began to tell them what he had learned. The team listened with interest and with very little interruption. After Antauri had finished he noticed the worry and shock in Nova's eyes but it was hidden well in her face and posture. Sprx was still passive. Otto, Gibson and Chiro began to inquire further about what he said. 

"So he only gets a week long honeymoon?" Otto asked with a smirk which was quickly wiped off by the death glare he received from Nova.

Gibson cleared his throat and announced "He may not have to do or go through anything. I found the distress beacon, and it was something they found that crash landed in to the jungle and they couldn't turn it off. When I found it I disabled it so the mission is complete, we can leave."

Nova's face relaxed at this news into a small smile, obviously relieved.

"You guys can, I'm staying." Sprx spoke up, still starring at the floor and emotionless.

"What! Why?" Nova demanded

"Like you care but if you truly must know…I have to stay." None of them had ever seen Sprx so devoid of life before.

"Why? So you can be treated like the celebrity you think you are?" Nova asked venomously

"No. Like Gibson and Antauri said 'its our job to help people in trouble' and if I have to complete some stupid prophecy, then so be it."

"WTF! First you say you don't wanna come here and now you say you don't wanna leave? What is wrong with you?" Nova was infuriated

"I never said I didn't want to leave. I just said that I'm staying." A hint of anger rising in his voice

"So let me get this straight: you don't want to stay yet you are. Is that it?"

"Yep."

"What is wrong with you?"

"…"

"Sprx?"

"…"

"Sprx!"

"Look Nova I don't expect ou to understand. But the factof the matter is I'm going to stay here and complete this prophecy. And besides I thought oud be thrilled, now you really don't have to care or pretend to care anymore. Now if you'll excuse me I have some….ceremonial duties to attend too." and with that he stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Nova took a deep breath and sighed. Now she seemed the one devoid of life.

"What was all that about?" Chiro asked curious

"Last night I went to talk to him…I wanted to see what he really thought about all this and I ended up…yelling at him and saying some things like I didn't care about him and…I only acted like it because we're a team." Nova said sadly while cradling her head in her hands and massaging her temples.

"Nova…"Antauri scolded

"Look I went to apologize to him this morning, only he wasn't there; he went out with the princess and then a little while ago I ran into him and tried to apologize bet ended up yelling at him some more."

"Why? What did he do?" Chiro asked

"He…"Nova started as looked up "I don't know." She said defeated, looking down again.

"Nova…you need to go apologize. Now."Antauri said

"I know but every time I do I end up yelling at him more. I-I don't think I can." She admitted

"Yes, you can but you must swallow your pride and admit you were wrong."Antauri replied gently.

"I don't think my prides the problem. I know I was and am wrong I don't have trouble admitting that…."

"Then what's wrong?" Antauri said after she trailed off

"It's just that…he…he seems to…know…exactly what I'm thinking or why I yell at him and I guess..I just don't like to think that he knows me that well…even better than I know myself." she admitted difficultly

"What do you mean?" Gibson asked

"I-I mean that..he knows I was so mad at him because…I…was…jealous." Nova choked the last word out

A smirk appeared on Otto at this, and on the inside Antauri was jumping for joy but he remained calm outwardly and told Nova:

"Now that you've admitted that to yourself, don't you think you could admit it to him?"

"I guess so." She said a little hope returning to her "Thanks Antauri." She said as she got up and left.

"So…"Antauri said his smirk surfacing "A raise in stakes anyone?" they all nodded, some a bit more hesitantly than others.

* * *

Keep the reviews comin!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Plz R&R people I need feedback!!!!!

* * *

Nova checked in Sprx's room to apologize but found he wasn't there. _'Where could he be? He better not be with that royal tramp.'_ She thought bitterly. She then began to wander around searching for the crimson monkey.

* * *

Sprx was running blind. He didn't know where he was or where he was going, he barley registered that he was running. His mind was going at the speed of light while his legs were trying to keep up. The last words he said ringing in his ears _"I don't expect you to understand…I thought you'd be thrilled…Now if you'll excuse me…" _the look on her face as he said that, hurt, defiant, scared, enraged….so many emotions all piercing his already shattered heart. _'I can't believe I said that…'_ he knew what he said wasn't true, if anyone would understand obligation to duty it would be Nova, what with being a warrior and all. And a true warrior at that, not some stupid prophesied warrior that's supposed to be perfect. _'why couldn't I have told her how I feel?...Told her that I never planned on fulfilling this prophecy, I never wanted to leave her side, I loved her…I _still_ love her. Always have, always will. But now she hates me, she thinks I hate her and on top of all that I have to marry some princess who could rival Gibson on lecture lengths and significance….I knew we shouldn't have come here.'_ Sprx then, being Sprx, tripped over something and landed face first in dirt. _'When did I leave the palace?'_ he wondered as he spat out a clump of grass. He took a moment to examine his surroundings. He was in a field, the grass looked as if it had never been cut and the jungle was far off surrounding it, there was only one tree penetrating the field and he looked down and saw that he had tripped over one of its roots. Then he realized something else, it was quiet, really quiet. The only sounds were his breath and the soft hum of the endless supply of bugs that dominated the planet. He listened to the quiet and took a deep breath, letting out some of the frustration out. It was calm. The stars just coming (twinkling) out, the tree moons all glowing brightly: one yellow, one pink, one blue. Sprx looked around again this time taking in the scene that surrounded him. The night was warm, not unpleasantly so. _'I should probably head back to the palace.'_ Sprx thought sadly. He was reluctant to go though. He didn't want to face another screaming match or give an explanation. So he stood there, in the middle of the field, at night. He stood there just star gazing and losing himself in the serenity around him. He didn't know how long he was out there, simply looking without seeing but when he found his way back to his body he saw how black the sky had become and how bright the stars were. _'It must be late…'_ he thought absent mindedly. Still reluctant to go back Sprx walked over to the tree and laid against it, glad for the support. He folded his arms over his stomach and laid his head back, slowly allowing sleep to over come him. His last thoughts of conciseness were: _'I don't think I've ever starred at some thing for so long other than Nova….'_

He woke with a start. He wasn't quite sure what it was that woke him. There was no noise, no other presence. He looked up at the sky _'It must have been the light…'_ he thought as he saw the first rays of dawn caressing the skies. The sky was turning bright red with an even brighter sun coming up. The darkness was receding. Sprx smirked _'I bet not even Nova's up t this hour…'_ At the thought of the golden monkey he felt all the turmoil of the day before return to him. _'What am I going to do?' _he wondered. He _really_ didn't want to stay and marry/mate with Gabriellia but he had already announced to the entire team he would. After watching the sunrise he decided he shouldn't put it off any longer and started making his way back to the palace which even at this distance still looked huge. As he walked back he tried to remember all the names of the city and buildings that Gabriellia had told him. _'Anryiana…that's the name of the city. The palace is called Nevah and they call the planet…Enelya.'_ Some how his thoughts trailed back to Nova, he wasn't exactly sure how but everything reminded him of her. _'Geez…I mean I know I love her but this is just getting obsessive.'_ He got back to the palace and started roaming the halls not quite ready to go back and face the team, and especially Nova. Knowing that she hated him hurt enough, but the fact that no matter what he did to make her happy and it always back fired just made it worse.

"Red Warrior Sprx!" came a shout from behind him.

He turned and saw, to his dismay that Gabriellia was running toward him. "oh…hey Gabriellia." He responded as she stopped in front of him.

"Greetings Red Warrior. I have come to take you to prepare for the Mixture." She stated

"Okay." He said that added "When exactly is the Mixture?"

"The day after tomorrow." She responded

'_Two days of freedom left.'_ He thought sadly but managed to put on a smile for Gabriellia. "Okay lead away." He said almost cheerfully

She nodded with a smile and walked on, him following.

* * *

Nova was in a state of panic. She couldn't find Sprx! She was almost hyperventilating from worry. He never came back to his room last night, she had stayed up pacing around waiting on him. But he never came. Where was he? Was he okay? Was he hurt? Scared? Alive? The worst scenarios kept running through her mind. Her thoughts were going so fast she could barely keep up. She didn't know what to do. Why didn't he come back? Was he that upset with her? Did he hate her? No, she knew he didn't hate her, the pain in his eyes told her that. Nova sighed and flopped down on his bed. She saw it was getting light out. _'Dawn….'_she thought. She had always liked the dawn, the thought of a new day, new hope that's why she got up so early to watch and feel the anticipation of whatever the new day would bring. But this dawn seemed devoid of all the hope and life she had always loved. 

'_Why didn't he come back?'_

Because you pushed him

Nova groaned _'Not now'_

Well it's true, you basically told him you hated him and wanted him gone.

'_I didn't say that…'_

You might as well have…

'_Fine. You know what your right. I pushed him away and made him think that I didn't care. But what do you want me to do? I'm here waiting for him to come back so I can apologize.'_

You know what you should do. And do you really believe an apology will be enough?

'_Well what else can I do? Admit I love him?'_

Yes…

"Fine. I love Sprx." she said aloud

Was that really so hard?

"No…" she admitted. She actually felt kind of relieved, like a little weight had been lifted off her after she admitted the truth to herself. She sighed and looked out to see the sun halfway in th sky. _'He's not coming back tonight….'_ She thought sadly and got up to make her way to her room for whatever sleep she could muster.

* * *

**I'd like to apologize to all of you who hate me for betting on them. I cant help it, its funny and I used to do it with my sister, thats how I won 30 bucks rom the soul of evil eps. yay me! lol. But anyway if you dont like I'm sorry but I think its hilarious and can actually see the rest of the team doing it. But I'll try and refrain from putting it in further chapters. 'Kay:))))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so please leave me alone**

Warning: this chapter contains some very _un-_Gibson_-ish_ actions so please dont hurt me...and FYI I never planned on ending the story with ch8, I still have a few loose ends to tie and this chacter covers one of them. However if i dont get at least 10 reviews then I may discontinue the story here. Its up to you, so review! (hey i just rhymed)

* * *

Gibson was flustered. He didn't know what to say, it was certainly a situation he had never thought about. "Yes." He finally said. He watched as a sigh of relief flowed through Rachelle's body and a warm smile spread across her face. 

"Great. How about right now?" she asked

"Okay. That sounds…great." He said still a bit flustered

Rachelle took his arm and led him out of the palace. She slowed down once they were out and slid her hand down his arm into his hand. Gibson tensed. She felt it and gave his hand a gentle squeeze and flashed him a warm smile before guiding him through the city streets. She was relieved to say the least. It had taken every ounce of courage to ask him out, it was just for coffee but still. She was extremely grateful he had accepted, he seemed a bit shocked when she asked but he still said yes. The lilac female monkey led the blue robotic male through the city till they reached a "shop" which was one of the many interlacing trees that contributed to the city's unique architecture. They walked in, hand-in-hand, and sat down at one of the tables along the wall. A waiter came up and took their orders, Gibson ordered just plain black coffee while Rachelle ordered a raspberry white mocha.

"How can you stand artificial flavoring?" Gibson asked after their coffees had been brought over and Rachelle had taken a large gulp

"What do you mean? This is made with all natural ingredients, and fresh." She answered

"Really? You mean it's made when we order it with real flavoring?" he asked suspiciously

"That's what I said. You wanna try some?" she asked holding it out in front of him

"No that's all right."

"No really, I insist."

"No, its okay. Really."

"But I just want you to try some. If you don't like it then you don't have to drink anymore."

"Fine." Gibson said and took a sip. His eyes shot open as th flavor intoxicated him. He could tell this it was indeed fresh and made with real ingredients. "Wow…" he said after he had finished "That's…really good."

"See? And it's made with real fruits and fresh."

"I can tell." he agreed

"You want one? My treat." She offered

"No that's fine. I'm good. Besides if I want more I can always steal yours."He said playfully

Rachelle smirked and giggled "Funny, I didn't take you as the playful type." She said

"Oh I'm not usually but you know catch me in the right place right time and…"he shrugged smirking, as he scooted around the table

Rachelle laughed and scooted a bit too "Well…I'm glad to see my timing is still so punctual."

"Still?" Gibson asked cocking an eyebrow and scooting closer

"Well I've kind of been out of it for awhile. I took a bit of a break form the normal life, well my normal life. Actually I took a break to get a normal life." closer

"Oh really, what do you mean." Closer

"Well the lifestyle I was born into isn't exactly _normal,_ so I left for a little while to try normal life out. Actually it was my first day back when you and Red Warrior showed up." Closer

"Humph….you mean my idiotic little brother? Red Warrior—yeah right. Don't get me wrong he knows how to fight but warrior is a bit high on th ranking scale for him." closer

"Little brother? Really well then I guess we're about to become in-laws." They were now sitting right next to each other.

"What do you mean?"Gibson asked and couldn't help but stare into her eyes, they were so close, her eyes were so clear and golden he thought he could go swimming in them.

"I mean that once the ceremony is over we'll be related. I am Gabriellia's older sister." She said.

Gibson eyes went wide at this new "So…you're a princess too?" he asked a bit disappointed

"Well, we don't have a kingdom, so no, but technically I guess my position is equal to that though." She said softly

"Wait…if you're the eldest then why aren't you marrying Sprx?"

"Because my parents didn't know I had arrived until after they had already pledged Gabriellia to him and also I think she wanted to more. Don't get me wrong I would unite with him for our people but…she always dreamed about running the territory which is what this ceremony will give her. She's a bit spoiled and would no doubt mess with the preparations if I were the chosen mate." she smirked at this last comment "I've never really cared about running things, it's much too political and two-faced for me."

"So…you would do it for your people? That's really…sweet." He blushed " But if you don't mind my asking what did you do when you were trying to be normal?"

"Oh…I was wandering around the planet with a research and agricultural team. We tested soil, plants, insects, and animals for toxins, mutagens, chemical make-up….and so forth. I've kind of always liked chemistry and biology. Kind of dorky I know, but like with the beacon yesterday, I found it fascinating how it worked and I guarantee that if you hadn't shut it off, I would have figured it out myself." She said a little embarrassed

Gibson stared at her. _'She's perfect…'_ he thought. He smiled a big warm smile at her and put his hand over hers. "It's not dorky at all. I love science. I am a licensed chemist, medic, biologist and technician. And I have no doubt that you would have figured it out." He said softly, sincerely.

She smiled at him, she was melting into his eye. She felt like the dark chocolate orbs staring back at her were looking into her soul. And the weird thing was she didn't mind. She grabbed his that was on top of hers and laced their fingers together and squeezed. He smiled back lost in billions staring back at him. His logical side was screaming at him to stop and think this out for a second but he really didn't want to. He was happy and he didn't what to lose that feeling.

"Rachelle the Priestess?" a voice said and snapped them out of their moment

"Yes?" Rachelle answered looking over toward the voice. It was a male yellow monkey with blue eyes.

"Arden the Highest requested your presence in the chamber on the business of the ceremonial ritual for the Red Warrior." He said

Rachelle sighed "Very well." She said. The yellow monkey left and Rachelle looked over at Gibson "Would you like to come with me?" she asked "After all it does involve your brother." Gibson caught the underlying message in her tone that clearly was pleading for him to come in hopes of his company, and nodded.

"Yes, just to make sure he's okay." He smirked and winked at her. Rachelle blushed slightly but was grateful he was coming with her, she got up with him and left toward the palace, hands locked all the way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Me no own so me no get sued…please.**

**I would like to congradulate everyone for meeting the standards of reviews and as promised here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please keep reviewing.**

* * *

Gabriellia led Sprx to a room which looked strangely like a locker room. "Where are we?" he asked 

"We are in the chambers preparation room. Here you will choose your weapon and armor. Then you well go to the door and wait." She told him.

"O…Kay." Sprx said confused

"I will leave you to prepare." She said then left.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ he wondered. He went over and looked at the racks of weapons and armor. He found a set with red plating and gold accents. He put it on, it was a pretty decent fit. Then he looked through the weapons but didn't come across any he liked _'Why would I need one anyway? I'm sure this is just some formal gathering or something.'_ So he ditched the weapon and went to wait at the huge doors at the end of the room.

* * *

"You said the chamber was used as an arena for large entertainment and battles, right?" Gibson asked as he and Rachelle walked down the palace halls toward the arenas upper chambers. 

"Yes, it is also used as the training grounds for our warriors." Rachelle replied

"So Sprx is going to have to battle your warrior." Gibson said "This isn't going to end well."

"Why not? He is after all the Red Warrior of legend." Rachelle said almost sarcastically

"Sprx is a decent fighter yes, but like I said before warrior is a bit high of rank for him."

Just then the rest of the monkey team(minus Nova and Sprx) came around the corner. "Hey Gibson. Who's your girlfriend?" Chiro asked noticing the two monkeys intertwined hands.

Gibson tensed at that comment and inwardly began panicking. "She's **NOT** my girlfriend!" he shouted angrily and jerked his hand away. Rachelle was a little hurt but quickly covered it up. She knew that this situation was delicate for him.

"I am Rachelle. The Highest and his Priestess' eldest offspring. I was assigned to guide Gibson around the palace and city. We were just on out way to the chamber for the Red Warriors ritual battle." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh…okay, cool. We were just on our way there as well." Chiro said but Otto had a suspicious smirk and Antauri's eyebrow was still raised toward Gibson.

"Please, allow me to lead you. I am sure the Red Warrior would like your support as he battles our warriors." Rachelle said very formally

"We would be grateful for your guidance." Antauri answered with a nod

Rachelle smiled and nodded back "Follow me." She said softly. She turned and walked down the hall without a glace back. The monkey team started after her. Gibson sighed _'Why did I do that?'_ he mentally slapped himself. Then he noticed something "Where's Nova?" he asked

"She was really tired. She stayed up all night waiting for Sprx but he never showed." Chiro told him "So we decided not to bother her and let her sleep."

"What do you mean he never showed? He never came back?" Gibson asked

"The Red Warrior was reported running out of the palace last night and returning early this morning just after dawn." Rachelle replied not looking back

Gibson was kind of hurt that Rachelle wouldn't look at him "Wait…so he's going to be fighting on zero sleep?" he asked

"I know not. He could have gotten some sleep last night or he could have wondered all night. If you like I will get the report and find out." She replied indifferently

"No that's all right. I'll ask him myself later." Gibson replied sadly

Rachelle nodded but didn't look back. Otto silently snickered in the back of the group as they approached a pair of large doors. The doors opened as the approached and before them lay a huge arena. To their right was what appeared to be a VIP box and to their left and front, rows upon rows of stands, all eerily empty and silent. "Ah…Red Warrior friends. Welcome." Came a friendly and familiar voice to their right. In the VIP box was Arden and Resa. Arden was the one who called out to them.

"Greetings my Highest and Priestess." Rachelle said with a nod to each as she walked up to the box. The Hyperforce fallowed her and saw that Arden and Resa sat upon thrones in apposition so that they could see all. Below and in front of the thrones were other seats or pillows really. Each one coordinated with the Hyperforces colors. Rachelle motioned for them to sit down and they complied. Gibson sadly looked at Rachelle trying to apologize through his eyes. When he did look her in the eye though he saw the formality drop and a soft smile appear on her features for a split second before it was wiped off. That's when he realized _'She's just playing her role, she understands.'_ Gibson inwardly smiled to himself at this discovery then quickly flashed a warm smile in return before turning his attention to the small talk that was now formulating between Arden and the rest.

"Where is the yellow one? I thought you traveled with a yellow female." Arden asked

"She is sleeping. She didn't feel well and we thought it would be best if she rested for a bit." Antauri said

"Ah…yes. I see." Arden responded then he turned to Gibson and said "I have heard that my eldest showed the contraption that fell from the sky. You know how to work it, yes? I would greatly like to study it more. Perhaps you would lead the research team I am putting over it."

Gibson thought for a moment the responded "Yes, where we are from it is a simple device. I explained to Rachelle how it worked, perhaps she should lead the team. Although I would be happy to assist if she would like." He shot a small smile over to her as he said this

Arden noticed and inwardly smiled "That would be a wonderful idea." he said

Rachelle let a small soft smile on her features and nodded to her father "As you wish Highest." She then turned to Gibson "Perhaps after the ritual you could com and help."

Gibson nodded then heard Otto and Chiro snicker behind him and blushed a bit.

Then a loud trumpet sound resounded through the empty arena and a fleet of dark yellow monkeys dressed in armor and armed with some sort of sword looking weapon marched out of a pair of gigantic doors down in the arena. There looked to be about twenty in section with five sections. All were perfectly in line and ready. _'Sprx is in for the fight of his life…'_ Chiro thought.

Then another trumpet sound went through the arena and the doors opposite the ones the warriors came from opened to reveal none other than Sprx dressed in red and gold armor and apparently weaponless.

"Red Warrior," Arden announced "it is a great honor and privilege that you are here. Now it is time for the battle ritual, which I am sure you will have no trouble. Here are the rules: it is to be a clean fight. No tricks, no lies, no dirty moves…You may only use whatever weapon you have chosen and that of any natural fighting talent. Once your opponent(s) has been rendered weaponless and unconscious then you will be deemed ready to move on to the next ritual."

Sprx was frozen in place. He had heard the words Arden said bit they didn't make any sense. He was supposed to fight? To move on? He then remembered Antauri saying that is was for his special challenge _'Oh…shit.'_ Was Sprx's only thought when he saw his opponents. There were about a hundred armed figures across the battle field arena from him. _'How the hell am I supposed to beat them?'_ he panicked.

He then looked up to were Arden was and saw the Hyperforce(minus Nova). "Oh great, an audience." He said sarcastically. He still couldn't bring his legs or arms to move, even after all the warriors drew their weapons and came charging toward him. He simply stared. Not believing that he had been thrown into this situation.

Then as the first of the warriors reached him he snapped back into reality and barely dodged the fray coming at him. Sprx bobbed and weaved, ducked and rolled, he was doing everything in his power to simply stay alive. _'Man and I thought Nova was good.'_ At the thought of his golden love he remembered that he hadn't seen her in the box with the others. He looked up as he dodged another fury of attacks and still saw no sign of her. _'She probably didn't come because she can't stand me anymore.' _He thought sadly. Then the bitterness and frustration he had been bottling up from yesterday seemed to explode inside of him. He felt all the pain , anger, sadness, heartache return to him from when she told him she didn't care and he couldn't possible know how she felt about him, she didn't love him…the way she said it, with pure venom.

He built up the anger and lashed out at all the warriors surrounding him. He felt nothing but cold anger around him and an intense hatred licking his insides. He didn't even realize what he was doing or who he was hitting all he knew was that he had to let this out, make others suffer with him.

"Enough!"

Sprx stopped at this. He looked around and saw what he had done. All the warriors were stranded around on the ground bloody, some with limbs in unnatural positions and angles. The entire arena was scattered with unconscious(hopefully) bodies. It was then he noticed his magnets were out and one of the warriors with his weapon at his throat was at the end of his magnetic hold(**A/N: their wearing metal armor**). Sprx dropped the warrior and his weapon and turned his hands to normal. Looking at all the damage he had done. The arena walls were dented and cracked from where he assumed bodies had been thrown. He sighed, the warrior cowering at his feet beaten and bloody, fear so obvious in his eyes. Then he heard the last thing he ever expected, applause. He looked up to the booth and there Arden, Resa, and a purple monkey with golden eyes were smiling down at him clapping. For him.

"Very good Red Warrior." The Highest said. "You have passed and the ceremony is right on schedule." He beamed.

Despite Arden's praise, Sprx was still confused and horrified at what he'd done and as he looked he could see those emotions mirrored on his teammates. He sighed again.

He looked up and saw Gibson talking with the purple monkey then walk off. _'I wonder what that's all about…'_

* * *

_o.O looks like sparky lost it. hmmmmm...wonder whats gonna happen now? I guess you'll just have to stay tuned..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Me no own so me no get sued…please.**

OMG i did a double update. wow.

* * *

Gibson was shocked and amazed. He never knew that his younger brother was such a great fighter. At first he seemed distracted and panicked then out of no where he started fighting back. But not just fighting, fighting well mind you. It was incredible. Sprx had fought with amazing speed, strength, and skill Gibson never knew he possessed. At that moment of time Gibson almost believed that Sprx was truly was a legendary Red Warrior, _**almost**_. After Sprx was done completely destroying the army of highly trained warriors Rachelle had taken him to go start teaching about technology and science. He was glad that someone actually wanted to listen to his explanation lectures but he was still worried about his younger crimson brother. Rachelle led him to a room and was surprised but pleased to see a large number of people(**A/N:monkeys w/e**) in it. All seemingly waiting on him. "Gibson it you would please," Rachelle said indicating a platform with a podium on it. Gibson smiled and complied walking up and looking out at all the furry faces eagerly waiting on what he had to say. "Now then," he began "Let's start with the basics of technology…"

* * *

To say Nova was furious would be the understatement of the century. 

"I can't believe you would do that!" she yelled "What in the cosmos were you thinking?!" she demanded

"Nova, we were—" Chiro tried

"You were just being jerks." She finished for him "First you tell me to apologize, then you don't even wake me to go see him."

"Nova…" Antauri said sternly

"Don't you 'Nova' me, Antauri." Nova spat bitterly "You of all beings should have at least told me what was going on. But nooooo you just left me and then you come prancing back here talking about how amazing he did in some fight. I can't believe you, any of you."

"Nova, look we're sorry okay? We thought we'd let you sleep in a little. You looked really tired and we thought that you needed to rest up." Chiro explained

Nova just glared.

Antauri, Chiro and Otto began to shift uneasily under her gaze.

"Nova, we we're all supposed to go out with Sprx tonight so…you…you can talk to him then." Otto said

More glaring. "Fine." She finally said and stormed off back to her room.

The three males let out a breath none of them knew they were holding. "I miss Sprx." Otto said "He would always take the heat from Nova. I don't wanna die."

Antauri and Chiro stared at the pea green monkey for a moment before silently agreeing and heading back to their designated rooms.

Nova slammed her door, flopped down on her bed and screamed into her pillows. After a few moments she felt her lungs begging for air. She stopped and took a huge gulp of oxygen and sighed. She felt her heart breaking. Now he for sure had to marry that princess brat. She couldn't believe they didn't wake her to go see him fight off a small army. And from what they told her he had done so with nothing but his best. "Oh Sprx…" she mumbled to herself and felt the tears behind her eyes. _'No…I'm a warrior. I'm stronger than this. I will not cry.'_ She told herself determinedly. But then she thought of the description she had gotten from Sprx's performance and realized she had never witnessed Sprx fight so fiercely. _'He must really want to stay…'_ she thought then pictured him with Gabriellia. His hands snaked around her waist, their tails intertwined, her hands on his chest, looking lovingly into each others eyes, that gorgeous alluring smirk of his on his face…then the tears did come. They came streaming down unmercifully as she started to sob. Her heart physically started hurting at the thought of him with someone else.

'_Stop. I am a warrior. I do not cry.'_

You are also a woman, helplessly in love and heart broken.

_'Why the bloody hell do you also have to always be right?'_

You can call me your female intuition.

_'Shut up. I feel bad enough as it is.'_

I know, I can feel it.

_'What do you mean you can feel it?'_

I'm you and because you couldn't admit that you loved him sooner. Now he thinks you hate him. You pushed him to her and now you're heartbroken. And I can feel the pain your in.

_'Well what do you want me to do?'_

Tell him how you really feel. You may be surprised by what could happen.

_'What are you psychic now?'_

Female intuition…so yes.

Nova groaned at the war going on in her head. She finally decided that she would talk to him tonight, and really talk. If he hit the nail on the head again about her feelings then it would just make it all the easier to tell him, hopefully. She laid on her bed and tried to catch up on the sleep she lost the night before. Slowly her mind wandered and her eyes shut into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sprx was exhausted but he persisted on, not knowing anything else to do. The feelings he had felt earlier now dulled enough to let him dwell on what had happened. He still couldn't remember all that occurred, just snippets of soldiers smashing up against the wall, the sensation of blood and fur in between his fingers, a few screams of fear and defiance, a few attempts to fight back and flinging them around as if they were mere dolls. Those few memories were enough to haunt him and send shivers down his spine. _'That must be what Nova feels like when she loses it.'_ Sprx mused as he went on with all the pre-ceremonial rituals. Some were stupid, some were difficult, and some were a doorway into a strange and familiar culture. For some reason Sprx couldn't shake the feeling that this was all so familiar, like he knew it from somewhere long ago. Sprx shook his head out of such thoughts and concentrated on the task in front of him, which right now was modeling for his formal wear while being lectured about customs and what to say when. 

Tomorrow, they told him, would be his day of solitude. He was going to have to spend the day in his room clearing his mind in preparation. Sprx planned on clearing his mind of consciousness and sleep all day. He was also supposed to go out tonight and have a bachelor party of some kind with whatever friends he wished. Sprx was debating on whether or not to invite Nova. He finally decided against it. He didn't know what would happen and knew he couldn't stand to have his heart broken any more. Although he did regret he wouldn't see her before the wedding ceremony, he still secretly hoped that she would come running into the place and admit that she loved him just before the "I do"'s; he knew it was a pointless and eventually heart breaking hope but it was the only thing keeping him going for now. If he didn't have that he would have grabbed those scissors the tailor was holding and killed himself then and there. Then maybe she'd finally be happy…

* * *

dammit people or monkeys or whatever, they are all idiots...

now if you would be so kind as to**_ review_** i will see if i can find some way to knock some sense into these two stubborn lovebirds and if not then i can at least knock their heads together just for the fun of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Me no own so me no get sued…please.**

Still cant believe i got both theses chapters up on the same day. every ohter time i tried my computer threatened to crash well it looks like i finally got the message thru to it. now im sure you all want to read the story instead of listening to me blather on about how stupid my computer is, if thats the case then why are you still reading this?

* * *

"That. Was. Amazing." Gibson said, smiling ear to ear

"Yes, you were." Rachelle said slyly, smiling at his reaction to the lecture and her comment.

Gibson blushed when her words sunk in but his smile didn't falter. "Thank you." He said politely

Rachelle laughed. "What did you use up all your vocabulary in your speech?' she asked playfully

"Well no I—wait are you saying I talked to much?" he asked a bit annoyed

"Not at all." She said as she latched onto his arm. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" he asked as she led him off

"Oh…no where." She said innocently

Gibson looked at her questionably but remained silent. "So…" he said after a moment "did you like my lecture?"

"Oh yes, very much. It was very thorough and very helpful. Hopefully we'll be able to conduct electricity soon. Your world sounds way more fascinating than here on Enelya." She said sincerely, professionally.

"Enelya?" Gibson inquired

"That is the planets name. Well…our name for it anyway. We call the planet Enelya, the palace Nevah, and this city is Anryiana. What do you call it where you are from?"

"Actually where we're from this is a nameless, uncharted planet. When we get back to the Super Robot I'll input the data you've given me and distribute it to the Geology Institution for them to file in the records." He said.

"Super Robot?"

"Our home. It is a giant electronic machine that my team and I live in and fight evil in. Maybe I can give you a tour someday."

"That would be wonderful. So…you're a scientist, a gentleman, _and_ a superhero, huh?" she teased.

"I guess I am." He responded smirking.

"Well how about we let someday be right now?" she asked.

"huh?"

"Well I didn't have any definite destination in mind but seeing a giant 'robot' sounds much more exciting."

Gibson looked at her, then nodded. He scooped her up bridal style and activated his jet pack. "Gibson what are you doing?!" she screamed clinging to him as he took off.

"Oh…nothing." He said playfully and flew off in the direction they left the Super Robot.

* * *

Nova woke with a start. It was evening and she realized she should begin to get ready for tonight. She got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. A while later she heard voices in the hall and poked her head out. All the boys were there (minus Sprx and Gibson). _'I wonder where Gibson is.'_ "Hey guys" she said as cheerfully as she could. 

"Hey…Nova."Chiro responded timidly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well…you see…apparently…S-Sprx…"

"Sprx what?" she asked worried and cautious.

"S-Sprx…"

"Sprx didn't invite you!" Otto blurted.

"W-What?" Nova asked stunned.

"Sprx didn't invite you out tonight and apparently…since he didn't…your not allowed to come." Chiro said nervous and scared for his life.

"What!" Nova exploded.

"I'm sorry miss but that is the tradition. The Red Warrior did not request our company for tonight's celebration and therefore I must command that you remain here." A sea green monkey with blue accents said.

"Screw you and your stupid traditions! Like hell I'm staying' here." She told him.

"Please, ma'am. I'm sure the Red Warrior has his reasons for not inviting you."

"Ya right. He's an egotistical perverted jerk who can't stand to be put in his place. And why the _hell_ do you keep calling him a warrior? He's no warrior, he couldn't beat the broad side of a barn let alone me. And I am a true warrior." Nova ranted.

"Nova please calm down. We will go talk to him and see if we can get him to send for you. All right?" Antauri suggested calmly.

Nova was panting but murmured a "Fine." She knew there was no arguing with Antauri.

The boys left following the sea green monkey. Nova stared after them _'I'm such a bitch.'_ She turned and walked back to her room and closed the door gently.

* * *

Rachelle was practically rolling on the floor laughing from the stories Gibson had been telling her of the adventures him and the Hyperforce had been on. She was clutching her stomach and could hardly breathe. Gibson was laughing with her though not as hard. They were sitting in the Super Robot's control room. Gibson had already given her the grand tour and explained how things worked and what they were for. Needless to say, Rachelle had found it all extremely fascinating. She had done nothing but smile and asked questions or for clarification. 

"Well…what do you want to do now?" Gibson asked still fighting off giggles.

"hmmmm…well what if I flew the Robot?" she asked with a playful smirk.

"uhhhh….I don't think you're quite ready for that yet." He answered a bit worried.

"That's okay. I was joking anyway." She said "What time is it?"

"A little after sunset. Why?"

Rachelle gasped "uh-oh…you were supposed to be back by now. Come on we have to go."

"Why? What's wrong?" Gibson asked worriedly.

"You're supposed to be out celebrating with Sprx tonight then tomorrow will be the preparation day then the day after tomorrow is the ceremony."

"Oh well, why can't we celebrate tomorrow?"

"Because he must be in isolation all day tomorrow." She said earnestly.

"Okay, come on." He said taking her hand _'Must be one of their tradition rituals.'_ He thought. He led her up to the Robots shoulder and picked her up bridal style and flew off again. They flew in relative silence for the most part.

"It must be nice." Rachelle finally said.

"What?" Gibson asked.

"Being able to fly and go wherever you wish…" she said tightening her grip around his neck and nuzzling into his chest. Gibson blushed a bit.

"Well…I never really thought about it. I spend most of my time in the lab. I guess the fact that I have the freedom to go anywhere and do, makes me appreciate being home more. Honestly I like my home planet Shuggazoom better than traveling."

"Are there other monkeys there, like us or you?"

"No, we're the only ones."

"Then how do you know that it's your home planet?"

"Well…because…"Gibson thought for a moment "…because that is the planet I grew up on and where I would give my life to make safe."

Rachelle smiled "How very…sweet." She told him and gazed dreamily at him.

Gibson noticed her stare at him and began blushing harder. They landed in front of the palace. Gibson placed Rachelle down but she didn't let go of him.

"uh…Rachelle?"

Rachelle then squeezed him harder and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Gibson turned as red as Sprx. "I had a wonderful time today." She whispered in his ear. She then let him go and grabbed his hand. "Come on." She said softly, smiling at the shock on his face.

Gibson merely nodded and numbly followed her. _'This is the best day ever. I never want to leave.'_ He thought warmly.

* * *

oooooo looks like gibby's in love. Maybe they'll be a double wedding! or not. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. 

oh and as always

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!  
!**

**!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Ciro still owns SRMTHFG. But i own everyone else.:)  
**

* * *

The monkey team all met up with Sprx at a bar looking tree building. Sprx was sitting on a stool with some drink in front of him, his body expression depressed. His usually expressive tail and eyes, dull and lifeless. 

"Sprx?" Chiro asked.

Sprx looked up and gave a small half-hearted smile. "Hey kid." He said barely above a whisper.

"What's wrong?"

"hmm…oh nothing. Just tired. I've been running around doing tricks all day long trying to complete these stupid rituals." he said.

They could tell that that wasn't all of it but they didn't push it. They sat down around him and ordered drinks.

Antauri and Chiro got some sort of fruit smoothie while Otto got whatever Sprx was having(**A/N: You decide what it is**).

"Hey…Where's Gibson?" Sprx finally asked after a moment.

"Don't know…after your battle today he left with some purple princess monkey to go explain about technology." Chiro said.

"Purple princess?" Sprx raised an eyebrow

"Yes…apparently Gabriellia isn't their only daughter." Antauri said.

"Oh" was all Sprx said.

An awkward silence settled over them. Well awkward for those who actually noticed it. Sprx however was too deep in his own thoughts and self pity to pay attention.

"So…ready for the big day?" Otto asked uncomfortably.

"hmmm" was the only response received.

"Sprx…what's wrong?" Chiro asked.

No response.

"Sprx."

No response.

"Sprx!"

"What?" the red monkey snapped.

"You kinda zoned out on us…I asked what's wrong."

"Oh sorry and I told you nothings wrong." Sprx mumbled.

"Sprx we can tell that it's not 'nothing' you're distracted, more so than usual."

"And quiet, really, really quiet." Otto chimed in.

Sprx sighed. "It's just that---"

Gibson stumbled in at that moment and almost fell over, he had a slight dazed look on his face but shook it off and came over.

"My sincerest apologies for being late." He said as he sat down next to them. "Where's Nova?"

"I didn't invite her." Sprx said with the most emotion the rest of the team had heard all night.

"Why not?" Gibson asked innocently.

"Because.. this is supposed to be a celebration, not another battle." He said sharply.

Gibson raised his eyebrow at this but said no more.

"So why were you late?" Chiro asked trying to change the topic.

"Oh…uh, well, it's just…you see I got caught up in explaining how things worked and Rachelle kept asking really good questions." Gibson said, which was true to a degree.

"Rachelle? You mean your girlfriend?" Otto asked playfully.

Gibson eyes widened and he went almost as red as Sprx. "Sh-she is not my girlf-friend." Gibson stuttered.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I…I…uh…I"

Sprx snickered at this. "You know Gibby if you want I can put a good word in for ya with her father."

Gibson glared at his younger brother then saw the somewhat relaxed expression on him that hadn't been there a moment before. "That's quite all right, little brother, I hardly doubt that he would want to choose on who got the throne anyway."

"Oh and why would you get the throne?' Sprx cocked an eyebrow.

"Well traditionally the eldest gets the throne and Rachelle is Gabriellia's older sister."

"Really?" Sprx asked a bit surprised.

"Really." Gibson said affirmatively.

"Weird, she never mentioned any siblings." Sprx took a sip of his drink. "Then again she does have a tendency to blather on so I might have missed something somewhere."

The rest of the team looked at each other then Chiro asked "You don't really like her, do you?"

"Well she's not exactly my type but…"Sprx shrugged.

"Then why are you going through with this? We can go home now."

"Honestly…I don't really think I can face Nova again." Sprx said solemnly.

"Is that why you didn't invite her?" Sprx nodded. "Well I can tell you that your fights have been eating at her as well. She's really worried and upset."

"Pah…don't try and cheer me up kid. I know she hates me. She basically told me that the other night. And the fact that she wasn't with you this morning just goes to prove it." Sprx said bitterly the pain returning. Sprx took a long gulp of his drink to try and quench the smoldering hatred and pain building up in him.

"Sprx…she is. The reason she wasn't with us this morning is because she was up all night waiting for you then she went to bed and we didn't wake her. It's our fault. She was really pissed when we told her about it and then she almost murdered the messenger when he told her she couldn't come tonight. Why don't you send for her and find out for yourself?"

"I can't do that kid." Sprx stared intensely at his beverage as he spoke quietly.

"Why not?"

"I just…I can't." Defeat in his voice.

"Sprx…" Chiro said sadly, disappointment and concern in his voice.

"Kid, look can we just drop it. I don't want to talk about it. There's nothing you can say or do that will change my mind about this so just drop it."

Chiro remained silent, watching the usually happy and care-free monkey silently mope with depression. Chiro could clearly see as well as sense the pain, depression and struggle in his eyes and posture. He looked at Antauri hoping for some support or advice, Antauri just sighed and shook his head. The night passed on in relative silence what few conversations were attempted were almost instantly ended. When it became late they all decided to head back to the palace.

When they got to their rooms a few mumbled "goodnights" were heard then they all parted into their rooms, Sprx's depression obviously contagious.

Sprx walked in, closed and locked the door. He sighed thinking about all the alone time he was going to have for the next 24 hours.

* * *

Man, and I thought Sprx would be the partier. Really glad I missed out that one. 

So you know the drill, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought about the party or just the story in general so far and maybe I'll have a suprise for you...(sneaks off laughing maniacally to self)


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Me no own so me no get sued…please.**

Well since my last chapter was so short I tried to make this one a bit longer...I happen to be pretty proud of how this one came out but if you dont like it then go ahead and flame me.

* * *

The morning sun shown down through the window illuminating everything with its glistening warmth. A small cool breeze drifted through, ruffling the curtains through the opened window. This breeze drifted through and stroked the sleeping monkey sprawled on the bed. The covers all around yet not touching her. Pillows strewn over the room as if she had fought with them and left nothing but their still corpses. She shuddered from the breeze and slowly opened her bright pink eyes, immediately shutting them from the strength of the sun's light. She moaned from the exhausted state of her body. Last night hadn't been any better than the one before. She had stayed up worriedly, mind racing until she heard the mechanical footsteps and voices late into it. Then the doors closed and she heard shuffling footsteps in the rooms next to hers. The one on her left kept up for a while as if someone was pacing while on the right she heard someone flop on a bed and then silence. After a while the pacing from the other room stopped and she went up to put her ear to the wall. She heard a large sigh then more pacing _'oh Sprx…what have I done?'_ she thought; eventually the pacing stopped completely and she heard another flop of a bed, then silence completely surrounded her. She had tried to sleep yet sleep would not comfort her that night. Eventually she had drifted off into the world between sleep and awake with strange visions that were blurs of reality and fantasy but were immediately forgotten upon complete awakening. 

In the rooms next to her she heard no sound. _'I guess they're not up yet.'_ Then she heard a creak of a bed to her right. _'Gibson..maybe he can help me.'_ She thought and slowly got up. Her body protesting as if from abuse. She groaned again.

She made her way out and knocked on his door. There was some more noise inside then Gibson opened the door surprise on his face form her presence. "Nova…What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me." She said hesitantly, cautiously.

"Is this about Sprx?" he asked. She nodded. "Well come on in." he gestured. She smiled and entered.

He closed the door and went over and sat on the bed which was unmade. Nova smiled at this while she sat on a chair across from him. "I never really thought of you as a tosser-n-turner, Gibson." She said with a smirk.

"Yes well, I'm afraid you caught my only imperfection." He said matter-of-factly but with a smile.

Nova rolled her eyes. "So…what did you want to know?" he asked as he started making the bed from where he was sitting.

"Well…I...w-why does he hate me?" she blurted out.

Gibson stared at her for a moment, studying. "He thinks you hate him." he finally told her.

"I know. But…does he have to hate me back? I mean I know I hurt him but…he could at least hear me out and let me apologize."

"He doesn't hate you." Gibson stated seriously. "And he won't talk to you because he doesn't want to get hurt anymore. Last night Chiro tried convincing him to send for you but Sprx wouldn't do it, he kept telling him he just couldn't do it. The pain was clear in his eyes."

"I…hurt him…that bad?" guilt building up in her.

Gibson nodded slowly, seriously.

Nova felt the tears coming back but fought them back. "Wh-what should I do?" her voice cracked

"I really don't know. Force him to talk or listen? Possibly before the ceremony tomorrow, that would be you best chance of seeing him."

"How can I do that? What should I say?" Nova heard the desperation in her own voice.

Gibson stared her straight in the eyes for a moment. She stared back at him thinking about how similar his and Sprx's eyes are. _'One of the only physical features that prove their related.'_

"You already know the answer to that." He finally said with a small smile.

"But it doesn't make it any easier." She sighed.

Gibson cocked an eyebrow. "Since when do you do anything the easy way?" he asked.

'_Since I fell in love with your brother.'_ She thought but said "Since Sprx isn't here to do it."

Gibson smiled as if he had heard her thoughts rather than words but said nothing. A moment of silence passed then there was a knock at Gibson's door. He got up an opened it, standing there was a light purple monkey with shining gold eyes and a star on her head. "Hey…" she said with a smile that froze on her face when she saw Nova. Gibson glanced at her with a this-is-gonna-be-complicated-as-it-is-and-your-not-helping look. Nova got the message and stood up.

"I'm gonna head back. Thanks for your help Gibson." She squeezed his shoulder and walked out.

As she closed her door she heard talking in Gibson's room. She listened in.

"Who was that?" came an angry feminine voice.

"That was Nova. The teams' trainer and true warrior. I told you about her yesterday." Came Gibson's reply.

"Why was she here?"

"She needed some advice about…something." Gibson said vaguely, respecting Nova's privacy.

"Something what?"

"Something that I don't think she wants public."

"You're unbelievable."

"I know. You told me that last night." Nova blushed at that comment and tried to stifle down a giggle.

"Well since you're in such good humor, why don't you go grace the main court with your presence. The Highest is in the middle of relieving his nerves with the court jester."

"Rachelle…what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong! Oh I don't know maybe the fact that the first decent guy I've met just so happens to forget to mention he has a---" Nova heard silence. She didn't know what had happened but had a petty good idea.

In the room next to Nova, Gibson was in the middle of a very passionate kiss with Rachelle. His arms were traveling down from her shoulders where he had grabbed her, to her waist. Rachelle's own hands were gently traveling up his chest to his neck, deepening the kiss. After a minute Gibson broke the kiss and said "She's not my girlfriend."

Rachelle smiled as she stared deep into his dark chocolate almost black orbs. "I-I'm sorry…it's just—"

Gibson shushed her, pulled her closer and gave her a small peck on the lips. "It's all right. I understand. She is just a really good friend. To me anyway. Although you may have to calm down and explain to your sister why there isn't a wedding later on."

Rachelle looked at him confused.

"She and Sprx are in love but they got into a fight and now Sprx thinks she hates him, which is why he's going through with this ceremony. His heart is broken but she's going to talk to him and see if she can't fix it." He was speaking softly, quietly, barely above a whisper. Then he nuzzled her cheek.

"So… he's only doing it to make her jealous?" she asked hoarsely

"At first I think so, but now I think it's because it hurts to know she hates him. So…he's just going to stay here."

Rachelle placed her head on his chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart. Gibson rested his head on hers and held her closer.

"So…are you ready?" Gibson finally asked after a minute.

"Ya…I guess so. Or...you know we could just stay here. It's not like the coffee shop is going anywhere."

"With Sprx in charge you don't know that for a fact." Gibson smirked. He released her waist and slipped his hand into hers and led her out of the room. "Come on."

Rachelle smiled dreamily, but was a little disappointed, and followed after him.

* * *

Nova had been restlessly pacing in her room all day. She was desperately trying to figure out what to say to Sprx and how she was gonna see him before the ceremony. _'Okay, okay…I think I'm ready.'_ Nova took a deep calming breathe that worked for about 5 seconds then the panic came flooding back times ten. _'What if I don't get to talk to him before the ceremony? What if they come to get him really early like last time? What if..'_ a million what if scenarios started playing in her mind. Nova finally decided that if she was going to talk to him, then she was going to. **NOW**. Nova took another calming breathe and left her room and walked up to his door. She hesitated for a second then opened it and walked in, the room was empty. Her heart sank as she scanned the large luxurious room there was no trace of the red monkey. Then her eyes caught a glimpse of red outside on the balcony. She took a few cautious steps toward the fluttering curtains leading out toward the balcony and then she felt her heart stop. There he was, his back to her staring out into nothing. He seemed so…lifeless; his tail was limp on the ground, his face down set and gloomy. _'I did that to him…'_ she thought sadly but calmed her nerves a bit because if he was so upset about what she said then maybe he really did feel the same about her. 

"Sprx…"

He jumped and turned to her, eyes wide with surprise. She saw the pain, sorrow, and surprise in his eyes.

"Sprx." She said again softly.

"Hey." He said with a forced smile. _'What is she doing here?'_ he wondered.

"Sprx…I came…to…apologize…for what I said. I-I never meant it. The truth is…the truth is…that y-you were right." She stuttered.

Sprx cocked eye eyebrow. "Huh?"

"The truth is…you were right. I was jealous and I didn't want you to stay because I couldn't imagine life…without you." She was gaining a bit of confidence with every word and she was inching closer to him as well. "And I'm really, truly sorry that I made you think I hate you when in reality…"

'_She isn't…she doesn't.'_

"I..."

'_No...'_

"...love…"

_'Yes...'_

"...you." Nova barely whispered the last word then she turned and started to run but Sprx reached out and grabbed her arm forcing her to turn into him, that's when he kissed her with all the passion he had ever felt toward her. Nova struggled a bit until she realized what he was doing then she wrapped her arms around his neck desperatly and deepened the kiss. Sprx let go of her arm and snaked his arms around her waist pulling her as close as possible. Nova then felt Sprx's tongue on her bottom lip begging for entrance and she gladly let him in.

'_She…didn't….she…does…'_ were Sprx's last coherent thoughts as he lost himself in her intoxicating scent and taste as he explored every inch of her cavern. Then to his surprise and pleasure she forced his tongue out as she made her way into his. He let her explore for a little while, while he gently ran his hands up and down her back. He smiled into the kiss when she moaned as he kneaded a spot on her lower back. He started pressing harder on that spot and groaned with pleasure as he felt her tail work its way around his waist and start working on his back. Soon they both began to feel light headed and felt their lungs begin to burn.

'_Stupid…oxygen…'_ Nova thought.

They broke from the kiss , panting. Sprx smirked his usual cocky smirk that made Nova feel weak in the knees. He leaned over and whispered in her ear: "I love you. I always have, always will. From the moment I first heard that amazing laugh of yours."

Nova blushed at hearing this but smiled none the less and nuzzled into his neck.

"Hey cut it out. That tickles." Sprx said laughing. Nova started nuzzling harder, then she nibbled his neck a bit. Sprx kneaded that spot on her back which caused her to arch and squeak in surprise.

"Ticklish are we?" Sprx asked playfully.

"No…just pressing a nerve." She said.

Sprx pressed harder which caused her to squeak and moan. Sprx then captured her lips in another kiss. Nova moaned again as his tail started rubbing up and down her side. Nova deepened the kiss then slid her hands onto his shoulders then started rubbing up and down his chest with one hand while the other snaked around and joined her tail kneading his back. She received a satisfactory groan in response. She started biting at his lower lip then broke the kiss.

Nova stared into his charcoal chocolate eyes seeing the disappointment in them. The pleading for more. Nova lost herself in them for a minute then shook her head. "Who you 'mix' with determines how much you get."

Sprx pecked her real quick then said "Then lets leave right now. The only reason I was going to go through with it was because I thought it would make you happy."

"Really? Well I think there may be another problem though. I don't imagine it will be easy to tear Gibson from his dream girl." Sprx looked at her confused "Him and Rachelle, Gabriellia's older sister, from what the others told me earlier."

"He mentioned something about her at the bachelor party…"

"Well this morning they made-out then went out. They haven't been back since." She said with a suggestive smile.

"Hey now.._I'm_ supposed to be the pervert. And anyway we can just leave him here if we have to. It's not like we need him for anything."

Nova playfully hit him on the arm. "OW!" he said feigning being in pain and upset. Sprx stuck out his lip in a pout. Nova rolled her eyes but smiled and pecked him on his stuck out lip. "Better?" she asked

"No. Don't you know you're supposed to kiss the spot that hurts. Honestly what kind of mother are you going to be?"

"Oh so now we're talking kids? I just admitted I love you and now you want to be a daddy? Well then maybe you should stick with your little pink princess if you wanna move that fast." Nova said pretending to be upset.

"hmmm….maybe you're right…" Sprx said mock thinking expression on his face.

Nova glared at him. "Why you no-good, perverted low life." She pushed out of his arms and started to march off. Sprx ran after her and grabbed her from behind holding her to him.

"Nova! I was joking. Com on. I would never leave you, especially for _her_. You know I love you!" he pleaded.

Nova turned enough so that she could see his face out of the corner of her eye, _'He looks so cute and pitiful.'_ Nova sighed and leaned into him with her back to him taking in his spicy scent. _'God, I love how good he smells.'_ She wrapped her arms around his neck and said: "I know." She felt more than heard him sigh in relief and inwardly smiled to herself that she could make him feel that way; then a nagging question came to her mind.

"Hey Sprx…"

"Hmmm…"

"Where were you last night, well not last night but the other night when you didn't come back?"

"I ran off and found myself in a field someway off and I fell asleep under a tree." He replied groggily.

"Are you tired?"

"No…just happy." And she could feel him smile down at her as he rested his head on hers "Actually…I'm pretty restless. Being cooped up here all day." He said in his usual flirtatious tone.

"Really…well I've had a _very_ busy day and am exhausted. So…I think I'm gonna get to bed. 'Kay?"

Suddenly Sprx tightened his grip on Nova and heard her gasp in surprise. "No…that's not okay." He said.

"W-what do you mean?"Sprx felt and heard the fear and uncertainty in her voice.

"I mean you're no going back to your room."

"Why not?"

"Because you're bunking here for tonight."

"What! Sprx listen closely. I. Am. Not. Sleeping. With. You."

"Of course not." He said matter-of-factly "you're sleeping next to me."

"Sprx!" before Nova could finish her statement Sprx scooped her up bridal style "Sprx! Put me down."

"Sure thing, just as soon as we get over to the bed." He said with his signature smirk. He walked over to the bed with Nova thrashing in his arms. When he got there he stopped just in front of it. "Now are you going to be a good girl and stop squirming so I can put you down?" Nova thought for a minute still struggling in his arms. _'When did he get this strong.'_ Every time she moved his grip on her only tightened. She finally gave up and stopped. _'As soon as he puts me down...I'm bolting.'_ Sprx smirked and as if he had read her thoughts. he hopped up on the bed(with her in his arms) and walked across it to the head. When there he gently set her down but kept his arms around her and lied down beside her.

"I thought you said you'd let me go!" she protested

"No...I said I'd put you down, which you are. I never said anything about letting you go. Oh no I've waited to long and fought to hard to let you just leave. No you're mine now." He snuggled up to her and whispered the last part in her ear.

Nova started struggling again but Sprx had a firm grip on her and kept her close.

"What…is…wrong…with…you?...I…always…knew…you…were…a…pervert…but…I…at…least…thought…you….were…better…than…rape." Nova said in between struggles

"Rape? I'm not raping you and I don't plan on it at any time."

"Then…what…are…you…doing?"

"I'm simply holding you close. Admiring your spirit and giving an easier explanation for why I can't complete the ceremony."

Nova stopped struggling and looked at him. "What?"

"Well don't you think they'll jump to the same conclusions you just did? Don't worry I'm not really gonna do anything."

"But…what if they decide to punish me or something?"

"Then we'll get Gibson to pull a few strings and if that doesn't work…you're strong and capable. I'm sure you can handle yourself."

"But…"

Sprx silenced her with a kiss. "Sleep." He said and closed his eyes.

Nova lay there for a few minutes thinking about this crazy plan. "Sprx…I don't think this is going to work."

Sprx cracked his eye open. "Why not?"

"Because…I sleep on my side." She told him softly with a smile.

Sprx smiled back at her then lifted his arm off to allow her to shift positions. Nova did and turned away with her back to his chest and wrapped her tail around herself like a cat. Then she felt Sprx's arm around her once again and smiled as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Night." She said and uncurled her tail from herself and put it around him.

"Night." He whispered. _'I can't believe she agreed to this.'_ He thought happily. Then just before they both drifted of into a blissful slumber, they both could have sworn they heard their conscience say: Told you so...

* * *

There. _There._ Everyone is 'together' now. 

Happy?

Of course now that everything is pretty much perfect in the couples worlds, what could possibly go wrong?

REVIEW or else...X-(


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: If I owned SRMTHFG then I wouldnt need to put this stupid disclaimer now would I?**

Yay reprecussions. Now everyone has to face the consequences of their actions...fun.

* * *

He was the first to wake. He looked around trying to figure our where he was then it all came back to him: the confession, the kiss, last night…He looked over at the sleeping monkey next to him and smiled. _'She's exquisite.'_ He leaned down and whispered in her ear "Wake up, princess." 

The lavender monkey stirred a bit then opened her eyes and looked up with immaculate golden eyes.

"Hey." She said

"Hello yourself." He laughed.

She smiled back at him and sat up. "I guess we kind of trashed my room." She said as she looked around.

"I guess so. But you know…worm hole theories always turn me on."

"Thanks for the tip." She smirked back at him.

"So…"

"So…."

"Does this mean we'll have to…'mix' as well?"

Rachelle shrugged then lay down on his chest. "Only if you want to or the mating was successful."

The blue monkey wrapped his arms around his lavender lover. "I'm not to sure if I'm ready to be a father yet."

"That's okay." She said.

"I guess the real question now would be what are we going to do if Nova was successful with Sprx and there is no ceremony and we have to leave?"

"You don't have to go."

"Rachelle I told you, we're sup—"

"No…_you_ don't have to leave." The purple monkey said as she sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"Rachelle…the team needs me. And quite frankly I need them. They're my friends, my family."

Rachelle sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry Gibson." She lay back down on his chest listening to his heart.

"No, it's all right. I understand. How about I talk to Chiro and Antauri and you talk to your parents then?"

"About what?"

"About you coming with us."

Rachelle gasped wide-eyed and shot up off Gibson's chest. "Really?"

"Really."Gibson smiled.

Rachelle broke out into a huge smile and jumped onto Gibson giving him a bone crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she then kissed him before he could respond.

"You're welcome." He said after she had released him.

They lay back in each others arms for a little while longer.

"So…I guess we should start getting ready for the ceremony that may or may not happen." Gibson said.

"Yeah…I guess so. Why don't you go on back to your room? You can find it right?"

"Yes but why don't we go over together?"

"Because I need to get ready and it requires some traditional wear that I want to be a surprise."

"Why? The probability of you actually needing it would be…" He thought for a moment figuring.

"Just go. I'll be along in a little while to get you." She sat up and got off the bed.

"All right I'm going. But first…" he grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"You scoundrel." Rachelle said after he broke it.

"I believe you have me and my brother confused." He responded

"No…from what I've heard he's just a flirt. You're a scoundrel."

"Okay." He said then pecked her again, said farewell and left.

'_How did I get so lucky?'_ Rachelle mused then went on getting ready.

* * *

Antauri woke to a sudden gasp then the sound of heavy footsteps outside his door. He got out of his meditation position and opened the door. What he saw only momentarily shocked him as he saw Sprx's room door open and Sprx and Nova wrapped in each other in bed. _'Well well well…'_ he thought. He looked down the hall where the footsteps had gone and saw a sliver of pink round the corner. _'This is going to be a long day.'_ He walked over to the door and cleared his throat. Sprx and Nova immediately shot up from their position eyes-wide. "Antauri." Nova said. 

"We didn't do anything!" she exclaimed.

Antauri just stared waiting for a real explanation.

"We really didn't." Sprx said sincerely "Nova came by last night to talk and well…it got really late and…and…well I just told her to bunk with me. Actually I kinda forced her to…" he said.

Antauri could tell and sense he was telling the truth but there was something else that they weren't telling him.

"And what exactly did you talk about?" the silver monkey asked.

They both looked down at the bed, slightly blushing.

"W-we talked about…um…uh…"Sprx stuttered.

"I-I apologized to him and w-we talked about why I-I got m-mad at him." Nova said, face almost as red as the one next to her.

Antauri smiled at this "Well…I'm happy for you both." He said and they both looked up surprised.

"Thanks." Sprx said. _'Antauri you gotta teach me how you do that. You're the only one I know that can know everything that happens without being there.'_

Antauri nodded and walked off to go wake the others. He knocked on Chiro's and Otto's doors and received groans of protest but when he got to Gibson's door there was only silence. He knocked again. Silence. He was about to knock again but was stopped.

"Don't bother. I don't think he ever came back." Nova said from behind him.

Antauri turned and everyone minus Gibson was out in the hall.

"So, Sprx…ready for the big day?" Otto asked.

"Uh…actually I doubt that's gonna happen."

"Why?"

Sprx just smiled and slipped his hand into Nova's. "Lets just say not now and not with Gabriellia." He said as he stared at Nova who smiled back at him.

"What! Whoa, when?" Chiro asked.

"Last night." Sprx replied indifferently.

Otto got a huge grin on his face and started jumping around. "Oh yeah!" he cried out.

"Geez, calm down Otto. It's not _that_ big of a deal." Nova said.

"It is when me and Antauri just won." He smiled at her.

"Won what?"

"The bet."

"What bet?"

"The one on when you two would get together."

"What?" Sprx asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ya...we've been betting on you guys for awhile now."

"Oh really?" Nova asked crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Yep."

"And what exactly did you bet?"

"Well it all depended on where we were and what was going on between you two."

"Antauri?" Nova asked for confirmation.

Antauri sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry Nova but it has always been extremely obvious that you two were in love and after awhile it got annoying how you both denied it. So, to make things interesting we would bet on you guys."

Nova and Sprx had mirrored shock on their faces then Sprx's turned into a smirk and Nova's grew into rage.

"How the hell could you guys bet on us? I can't believe you guys would stoop down so low! What kind of sick perverted minds do you have?..." Nova went on to a rant and Sprx just stood there smirking and shaking his head. After Nova was done screaming Chiro, Otto, and Antauri all had guilt plastered on their faces.

"So...what'd you bet and how much?" Sprx finally asked.

"Sprx!" Nova exclaimed.

"What? I just wanna know who got ripped off and who actually paid attention to our relationship."

Nova glared but just then Gibson walked around the corner; he took a look at the scene. Nova glaring at everyone. Antauri, Otto, and Chiro all looking guilty. Sprx a little livelier.

"So…you two got together and you all told them." He said confidently.

Nova glared but everyone else nodded. "Well…how much did I get?"

Otto thought for a moment "Well it happened last night so that's before the ceremony….but we don't know who said it first or the exact timeline…so I don't know."

"What did you bet?" Sprx asked him.

"Tell me and I'll tell you." Gibson replied crossing his arms.

"Fine, but you also have to tell me where you've been all night and with who."

Gibson blushed at this but agreed. "I was going to tell you anyway. That's why I'm here. I need to run an idea by Chiro and Antauri."

"Okay. Well I'm not sure about the time but Nova came and talked to me first." Gibson smiled.

"I think it was around….10:30ish when I came to see you but I'm not entirely sure." Nova said defeated.

"So…that's still a pretty good profit for me." Gibson said after some calculation.

Chiro just groaned. "So Gibson what's this idea of yours?" trying to get his mind off all the extra chores he'd be doing and how empty his wallet would be.

"Oh…well..you see…um…I was wondering if…" Gibson started shifting around uncomfortably.

"If?"

"I-If Rachelle could come with us…"Gibson finally stuttered out.

"Um..well.."Chiro looked over to Antauri for some advice.

"Why do you wish her to accompany us and does it have anything to do with where you were last night?" Antauri asked.

"um…actually yes it does. You see…um…uh…"

"You were with her, weren't you?" Sprx asked.

"Well, yes."

"Were you with her?"

"I just told you that."

"No were you _with_ her?"

"Oh…um…yes." Gibson mumbled.

"I knew there was a good reason why I didn't wanna do anything last night." Sprx told Nova. She just rolled her eyes.

"Well…" Antauri said "is she okay with leaving?"

"Yes."

"What about her parents."

"I believe she is asking them now."

"Well…I don't see why not but the decision lies ultimately with you Chiro." Antauri turned to the 14-year-old.

"It's okay by me." Chiro said.

"Whoa…wait a second. You mean Sprx and Gibson both got girlfriends but Gibson is the one who did it?" Otto asked.

Nova, Sprx and Gibson all blushed like mad.

"Well.."

"I guess…"

"um.." they all stammered.

"That's really twisted." Chiro said.

"Well at least it's not as twisted as doing it on the same night as your brother." Sprx defended.

Antauri cleared his throat "Getting off the subject. What are you going to do about the ceremony?" he asked Sprx.

"Well…I think it's kinda off now from Gabriellia's reaction earlier."

"What reaction?" Otto asked.

"um..she came into my room earlier and she kinda found out about Nova and me."

"Oh"

"I guess the only thing to do now is go get Gibby's girlfriend." Sprx said.

"Not necessarily. I believe you have to formally announce that you're not going to complete the ceremony. And by the way it's 'Nova and I.'" Gibson told him.

"Great." Sprx said sarcastically

Just then Rachelle came around the corner. She was wearing some sort of head band with a red stone in the center of it with gold trim. The stone was set perfectly in the middle of the star on her head. She also wore matching wristbands and some sort of dark red veil over her over face that ended around her torso. The entire scene made Gibson's jaw drop because the coloring complemented her so well. Rachelle saw this and smirked to herself.

"Good morning everyone." She said in her most polite tone "I trust that you all are well rested for there is a council called now about the production of the ceremony. It seems that my sister is highly upset about something involving the Red Warrior. If you all would please follow me I will guide you to the council chamber."

"Sure thing." Chiro said "Oh and by the way we all agreed you could come with us if you want."

Rachelle's face lit up and her smile widened but all she said was "Thank you." Then she turned and started walking down the hall. Gibson soon followed and caught up, slipping his hand into hers. Rachelle felt that if she smiled any wider her face was going to split.

The others followed with Sprx and Nova in the back. Along the way Sprx nudged Nova and motioned toward Gibson and Rachelle. Nova rolled her eyes but smiled and slipped her hand in his and wrapped her tail around his. _'I can't believe she actually did it.'_ Sprx thought as he smiled a genuine smile.

* * *

Oh great...now time to see how well Sprx can do in politics.

And dont forget to REVIEW


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Me no own so me no get sued…please.**

For those of you who I havent personally replied to about the whole making Antauri and Otto OC girlfriends I just wanted to let you know that yes I realize that they're sorta minor characters in this story, but I had planned on this being a Sprx, Nova, and Gibson centric fic. Sorry to disappoint you. But I do have an idea about a story for them and I may possibly use it in a sequel to this one, maybe if I make one. Sorry again. I just cant make sudden girlfriends for them now because it would ruin my plan and plot. If you dont like it I'm really sorry and you can stop reading if thats what you want (although I hope you dont) and if you just really wanna vent your anger then go ahead and flame me or PM or whatever. I can take it, I'm a big girl. Now enough apologies, on with the story for whatever readers I have left.

* * *

'_Why did I come here again?'_ Sprx thought as he sat listening to officials of Anryiana talk about the legend, customs, traditions, him, his fate, Nova, her fate… 

'_Blah blah blah…No wonder Rache wants to come with us.'_

Currently a White monkey with black eyes was explaining the tradition if the betrothed did not want to mate but were forced by relations to go through with it. _'ugh…I'd sleep but I'm not tired. Last night with Nova next to me completely recharged me. I should have let her go back to her room then broke up with Gabbie this morning. Then I wouldn't have to listen to this...'_

**SMACK!**

Sprx jumped from his thoughts and looked to where Arden sat with his mate Resa, Gabriellia and Rachelle. "We will have a short break while I contemplate this information." Arden smacked his mallet against the podium again and everyone started filing out of the large circular council coliseum. Sprx got up and stretched. He looked over and saw Rachelle make her way over to where the others sat and started to do the same but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and came face to face with huge golden eyes. "Hey Gabbie." He said.

Gabriellia glared but said "Hey." awkwardly.

"What's happening?" he asked casually, innocently.

"What's happening? Oh not much just my fiancé decided last minute to cheat on me and now I'm in a court case trying to figure out what to do when I don't even know what's going on!" she almost yelled.

"Wow tough." Sprx said "But in all fairness, were you and your fiancé ever actually together?"

"Well usually when two people are engaged it means they're together. At least where I'm from."

"Well considering the fact that I never knew what was going on until it was already happening and no one ever asked my opinion on the matter…I don't really qualify it as together since I didn't even know we were engaged."

"We told you that I was the chosen one to mix blood with you."

"Ya…your choice, not mine. I never asked for this or wanted it. I came here because it's my job to save the universe and help people in trouble. And we got a signal that someone was in trouble here and next thing I know I'm engaged and fighting for my life to get through some stupid challenge that I never wanted or agreed to!"

Gabriellia looked like he had slapped her. "Is that why you slept with that yellow tramp? Payback for making you do those things."

"One, just for clarity I didn't sleep _with_ her I slept _next_ to her. Two, she just happens to be the woman I've been in love with for as long as I can remember. Three, she's not a tramp. Four, it wasn't payback it was because we finally told each other 'I love you' and it was late and we were tired. We fell asleep okay? I never did anything to her or with her. But I do love her _and _whether you like it or not we _are_ leaving. Legend or not legend." By now they were both yelling at each other completely oblivious to the large crowd that had gathered and were watching this whole scene. Nova smiled when Sprx practically screamed he loved her.

Gabriellia was about to retort back when Arden's voice echoed through the chamber "Enough!"

Everyone looked over to where the Highest was standing. Arden pointed to Sprx and Gabriellia. "You two, come." He said motioning them come to him. They both complied a bit nervous. "You as well." He said pointing to Nova. Nova's eyes grew wide but complied and walked over to him. When all three were in front of him he told them to follow him and walked off to a private chamber set to the side.

Arden stood and watched the three for a moment before speaking.

"Did you really mean what you said?" he directed the question the Sprx.

Sprx hesitated a second before answering "Yes, every word. Look I'm sorry I kind of messed this up for you but I never really even knew what was going on most of the time. You guys just led me around telling me to do this, wear that, say this….and I have always loved Nova here." He took her hand.

Arden nodded tiredly, "I understand." He said after a minute "You shall not be punished and _you_ Gabriellia are not to be punished either, for now. After I have dealt with another pressing matter that has come to my attention then I will deal with you. You, Red Warrior, are free to go along with your friends."

Sprx nodded in thanks.

"What has come up?' Gabriellia asked

Arden sighed wearily "It seems that our neighboring city—Aedena—has finally become restless and are preparing for war between us."

"Why?" Nova asked

"Our people have been feuding for several generations over who rightfully owns the territory. So far they have only attacked verbally and legally, but now it seems that they are going to extremes. I am doing everything possible to negotiate peace but…I fear it will not be fast enough to stop a battle."

"Well you have warriors, so a battle shouldn't be that bad."

"Unfortunately the Red Warrior's battle with them the other day wounded our best badly."

"Uh…right, sorry." Sprx said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well then why don't we stick around to help?" Nova suggested, "We are all fighters and also pretty decent negotiators."

Arden smiled "Thank you. You're help would be greatly appreciated."

Nova nodded and they all walked out. Gabriellia mumbling under her breath. Sprx and Nova walked over to the Hyper force and Rachelle, hand-in-hand.

"What happened?" Otto asked.

"We got it all worked out. No ones going to be punished and we're free to go but…I offered our help in an up coming war." Nova explained.

"What war?" Chiro asked.

Then as if on cue Arden announced: "The issue has been resolved, the Red Warrior and his friends are free to go do whatever they wish in the territory. But now there is another matter to discuss. The Aedenites have threatened brute force for the territory and our sources say that they are gathering their armies. So far our efforts of peace have been in vain. But we are still working on a way to regain peace among our people but I fear that it may not happen before a battle breaks out." Arden went on to explain sources, brief history and the negotiations that have transpired "…The Red Warrior and his friends have offered their help with the matter. I am sure that with their help this matter will be resolved." The chamber broke out into a chaos of questions, shouts, and discussions when Arden finished.

Antauri motioned for the monkey team to leave the room. They all walked out to the hall and had a little meeting of their own.

"Nova, are you sure it was wise to offer our help in this matter?" Antauri asked.

"Oh come on Antauri. We _came_ her to help them and now they need our help." Nova defended.

"Yes, it appears we do…"Rachelle said thinking, she had followed the team out.

"What exactly would our jobs entitle?" Gibson asked Rachelle

"I'm not really sure. Probably a bit of everything: strategies, negotiations, preparation, training…you all may be split up into all of these groups."

"Well…I guess that's okay." Chiro said "but if we are split up I'm going to help with strategies and battle tactics."

"I will assist in the negotiations." Antauri said

"I guess Otto and I will work on the preparations." Gibson said. Otto nodded in agreement and gave his signature grin.

"I get training." Nova called.

"You'll probably be in training as well, Sprx." Rachelle told him "They'll want to learn from the Red Warrior and after what you did to those warriors the other day they'll need all the training they can get."

* * *

"For the last time I'm telling you I don't remember!" Sprx snapped. 

"How can you not remember? You were there." Nova shot back.

"Well it's all kind of a blur." Sprx admitted.

"Really? How so?"

"Well…I was angry and upset all right. And I just sort of lost it. I don't really remember fighting them. All I remember is being angry and dodging their attacks then I seemed to put all my pain and anger in my fists then the next thing I know Arden yells stop and there were bodies and blood all around me."

"So…you really don't remember anything?" Nova asked.

"No…I don't. Just a few pictures of bodies being slammed into the walls. I don't even remember taking my magnets out!"

Nova sighed. They were back in Sprx's room talking about training the warriors. They were sitting on the bed facing the balcony. Gibson had gone back to Rachelle's room for the night and everyone else was in their own rooms. Nova placed her head on Sprx's shoulder with a sigh.

"Tired?" Sprx asked playfully.

"No…just stressed." Nova answered honestly.

Sprx wrapped his arm around her and intertwined their tails. "It's all right." He said and kissed her head. Nova smiled and nuzzled into his chest. "Hey, I know what we can do to relieve you." Sprx said in his usual flirty suggestive voice.

Nova groaned "What ever happened to not doing it on the same night as your brother?" she whined.

"Well if Gibson's girlfriend is coming with us then I guess I'll just have to get over it and there's no time like the present."

"You sure no how to kill a moment."

"Hey, its just one of the things you love about me." Sprx smirked

Nova then did the last thing Sprx ever expected, she pushed him back on the bed and crawled on top of him. "uhhhh…What are you doing?" he asked a confused look on his face.

"There's no time like the present." Nova said then kissed him passionately.

Sprx smirked into the kiss then deepened it and tried to flip their positions but Nova pinned him. Then she licked his lips and he allowed her entrance but still tried to flip them. Nova broke the kiss and said "Nuh-uh Sparky. I'm leading this battle." Then she resumed to kiss and this time Sprx let her do whatever she wanted to him.

* * *

NOT going into detail. Ever. 

Also means that there is more to the story, they havent ridden off into the sunset yet. So please dont leave me.

And this chapter is dedicated to monkeys4ever101 because she asked so nicely and will be gone for a while.

Oh and _**REVIEW**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!thnx


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Me no own so me no get sued…please.**

Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm glad youre enjoying the story so far...now on with the chapter.

* * *

Sprx sat up sleepily stretching and yawning. He looked over at the golden monkey beside him tangled in the sheets on her side. He smiled and just stared at her for a moment, the way the morning light hit her made her fur shimmer as if it was made from real gold. He leaned over and starting kneading that spot on her back and nuzzled into her neck which elicited a gentle moan from her. 

"Five more minutes…" She mumbled.

"Time to get up brave warrior." he whispered gently, happy.

"Just a little longer." Nova whined.

"How are you this morning?" he asked softly.

"Sore." She complained.

"How can you be sore? You're not the one who was pinned down three-fourths of the time!"

"Ya, well…the time I was you went hard. When did you get so strong?"

Sprx smiled and kissed up and down her cheek lovingly. "When I realized that you needed someone as strong as yourself to take care of you. Next time though, I call top." He whispered playfully. Nova muttered in acknowledgement.

"Stop." She whined reaching over and stopping the red male from kneading. Sprx stopped and started running has hand up and down her side instead. "That tickles." She complained.

Sprx nuzzled into her cheek one last time then got up. After he got out of bed he walked over to Nova's side and smiled devilishly to himself. He grabbed the covers and stripped them off of his golden lover. Nova moaned in protest to her warmth being taken away and curled up tighter.

"Time to get up." Sprx told her.

"When I'm conscious I'm going to kill you." She said with no conviction.

"Well, there's no time like the present." He said playfully "Now get up before I have to go get a bucket of cold water."

Nova sat up slowly, grumbling and hopped off the bed. "Happy?" she said frustrated.

"No" Sprx said flatly then leaned in and captured her lips for a minute "Now I'm happy." He said when he pulled away.

"You're hopeless." Nova rolled her eyes.

"Ya…hopelessly in love with you." Sprx smirked.

Nova sighed but smiled. "I guess we'd better get ready. Who knows what we're in for today."

"Ya I guess so. I didn't realize I kept you waiting." Sprx retorted.

* * *

Gibson woke up slowly and reached over next to him to find nothing but cold sheets. He sat up suddenly and looked around. "Rachelle?" he called out. 

"Yes?" he heard her call from the bathroom. Gibson sighed in relief and got out of bed; he walked over to the bathroom. Rachelle's back was to him so he snuck up and grabbed her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, pulling her close to him.

"What do you need?" she asked casually.

"I was just wondering where you were." He said.

"Ah." She said

"When are you going to ask your father?"

"hmmm…I don't know."

"Well after this war threat is gone we're leaving. If you're coming with us then it will have to be soon."

"I'm just not sure how he'll react. I mean…I'll be going out into the stars doing all these amazing and impossible things, learning foreign and strange customs. And…I'm his eldest so I'm supposed to stay here and take over the throne, not run off with some lover into the Great Beyond. I know he wants me to be happy and I'm sure he will or does like you but with everything going on…I just don't know."

Gibson nuzzled into her shoulder "I'm sure you'll make the right decision. If you want I'll come ask him with you."

"No..I need to do it myself." She saw Gibson nod in the mirror.

"I understand." Gibson said "But from his reaction with Sprx and Nova the odds are very high that he'll agree. He seems very kind and understanding."

"He is, but it doesn't really make it any easier."

Gibson kissed her on the cheek "Don't worry. Although logically happy endings aren't very common and there is a very minute possibility for one, I have a feeling everything will be all right."

Rachelle nodded and smiled "You'd better go check on your team. I'll come get you in a little while for breakfast and then I'll take you all to your designated positions."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Gibson kissed her once more on the cheek then released her and walked out. The blue monkey made his way to the others rooms and found the door to Sprx's room open and heard voices from it. Gibson walked over and looked in.

"Gibson, glad you finally made it." Sprx exclaimed sarcastically when he saw Gibson at the door.

Gibson walked in "What's going on?" the Hyperforce was all there sitting around.

"We were just discussing some new rules to go along with the new relationships." Antauri informed him.

"Ah." Gibson said "And what are they?"

"Well, in short it would be appreciated if you all would keep the PDA to a minimum and if you could try _not_ to disturb others who are trying to sleep." Antauri implied.

"I see. Anything else?"

"We'll see. I'm sure more will be added as things progress." Antauri said looking at Sprx.

Sprx rolled his eyes and huffed. Nova had a little bit of a guilty look on her face.

"That's fine. Rachelle said she's going to come get us as soon as breakfast is ready then we'll go to our own jobs." Gibson explained.

Sprx's face turned to one of pure shock "WOW. Looks like Rachelle has been really good for you. That's the first explanation you've given that's under three hours _and_ in plain English."

Gibson glared at his younger brother. "And it looks like Nova still has some work to do with you." He retorted.

The crimson monkey glared back.

"I had hoped that having girlfriends would cut down their fights." Chiro said.

"That reminds me, how are we going to do rooms?" Otto asked "Where is Rachelle going to sleep?"

"In my room." Gibson said as if it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy.

"Then where are you going to sleep?"

"In my room." Gibson repeated.

"But...there's not enough room for two beds."

"Then we'll share one."

"oh…are they big enough?"

"I don't know. We can go check; if not we can make them bigger."

"Okay. Hey! Can I give her a tour?"

"No. I already did."

"When?" Antauri asked

"The other day. That's why I was late to the bachelor party. We were at the Super Robot and it took a while to get back."

"Why were you at the Robot?" Chiro asked

"Because she wanted to see it. She is very interested in biology, technology, and chemistry. So I took her to check out my lab and also gave her a tour of the Robot. She actually helped me with some of my projects when we were there. Surprisingly she is very familiar with a lot of basic chemistry. Their civilization is very advanced and after talking with their scientist community I believe within the next few decades, without outside interference, they would probably be at the point of their own space epic…" Gibson starting explaining his theories about how quickly they would advance within the next few decades.

"Alright Brain Strain we get it. Their really smart and civilized. They'll be making rockets soon…can we please do something else now?" Sprx finally interrupted.

Gibson looked a little shocked that he had been stopped but quickly got over it and glared at the crimson monkey. "And what, pray-tell, do you want to do?" he asked

"Not listen to you." Sprx retorted.

Gibson opened his mouth to say something but closed it when there was a knocking behind him. he turned and there was Rachelle standing in the doorway. "Breakfast is prepared." She said sweetly.

Gibson nodded and followed Otto out of the room, who had run ahead at the word breakfast. _'I wonder if her sister is that annoying and disrespectful'_ he mused. He caught up with Rachelle and grabbed her hand and shot her a smile. She smile back and they walked down the halls toward the rest of the day.

* * *

ya sorry not much in this chapterbut...I've been kinda busy lately, I'm sure you've all heard and used that excuse before but its true. But anyway hope you liked it anyway. And please review!!!!! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Monkey Team, if I did Otto would be the teams pet bunny. :p**

Okay people I have some good news, I think I may be able to start updating regularly. I'm going to try and update every Thursday. My schedule is leaning towards some free time then but we'll see, for now thats what it will be. And thanks for all the wonderful reviews I'm glad that the story is going so well.

* * *

Breakfast was just the same as it had been the past three days, a big room filled with fruits and everyone eating in relative silence. When it was over Rachelle led them around the palace to their appointed assistance positions. She dropped Chiro off at the council room to talk war strategies with the militant leaders. Antauri was led to another chamber similar to the council chamber to discuss negotiations and legal terms. Otto and Gibson were placed in the preparations corridors to help with supplies, manufacturing and preparation procedures. Finally Nova and Sprx were led to the arena to help train the warriors. They both noticed one thing: all the warriors were yellow. 

"This is the territory's army. They are all trained as warriors and know how to wield any weapon." Rachelle explained "Attention warriors! I present to you the Red Warrior and his partner, Nova. They are to train you in case of an upcoming battle. They are in charge of all." Rachelle nodded to everyone and received nods of understanding in return. She smiled at Sprx and Nova "I will be in my corridors packing." She told them

"You already asked him?" Sprx asked

"No, but whatever he says I'm going anyway."

Sprx and Nova stared at her a little shocked and concerned but said nothing. "We'll see you later then." Sprx told her. Rachelle nodded and left.

They then turned to the golden army behind them. "Well, I guess this explains why you like to fight." Sprx whispered to Nova.

"Wha—how?"

"Well I think it's a color thing."

"Sprx we're not even from this planet."

"We don't know that for a fact. The Alchemist could have come here and taken us."

Nova rolled her eyes "You and you're crazy conspiracy theories." She told him.

"Red Warrior." A yellow monkey with green eyes stepped toward him "I am Darwin. I am the main commander of the force. I welcome you and am eagerly awaiting the tactics and maneuvers you shall teach us." He said.

"Thanks. But I think my 'partner' will be your main trainer." He said indicating Nova. "Trust me she's much better than me."

All the warriors looked around confused and whispering swept through out the arena.

"But you are the Red Warrior. Did you not destroy a hundred of our strongest the day before yesterday?"

"Well…yes. But I don't remember it. Now Rachelle said we were in charge and I say that Nova is the head trainer." Sprx said firmly.

Nova smirked and the rest of the army looked even more confused. "Very well…Red Warrior." Darwin said confused and a little wary.

"All right people," Nova announced and another shocked and confused whisper went out through the army "I am going to see what you can do so that I can see where we need to start."

* * *

Sprx trudged through the door thoroughly beaten and exhausted. He stumbled to the bed and promptly collapsed as if he had been shot. Nova walked in after him, she was tired but not as much as her boyfriend. She was happy with what had gotten accomplished with the warriors. She walked over and sat down next to her lover. She playfully ran her fingers through his fur. "Sprx?" she asked in a flirtatious voice. 

Sprx groaned.

"Spaaaaaaarrrrrrrrkkkyyyyyyyyyy…"

Sprx groaned again.

"Sprx…come on."

"What? You've already painstakingly beaten me and I'm exhausted."

"Oh come on. The big bad Sparky to tired for a bit of fun?"

"Yes." He said flatly.

Nova humphed in mock anger and stopped rubbing down his back. She then started massaging his back which got a pleasure groan from him. "A little higher and to the left." Nova complied and started massaging harder causing Sprx groaned some more. She smiled to herself pleased.

"Still to tired?" she whispered in his ear.

"Yes." He said already half asleep. "Anyway since when are you the one pressing me into doing it?"

Nova smiled and tried to figure out the answer to that herself. She didn't really know why she wanted it so bad. Yes she did. It was because of the rush it gave her. She had never felt such physical pleasure before, not even in combat training. It opened new doors for her. The feelings. The movements. She had never known her body could move in those ways; that her body could feel that way. It was an amazing and terrifying sensation all at once. And she liked it. She liked it a lot. Her body was craving those sensations and had been all day. Through out the training it had been hard to restrain herself. Sprx had never seemed so physically fit and appealing. She had always though he was cute, and loved the shade and texture of his fur but now her body was literally craving his touch, his smell, his taste much like it would crave for food or water. She _needed_ it. Right then, right there.

"Sprx, please?" she pleaded

Sprx knew something was up. Nova _never_ begged; but here she was begging him to have sex of all things. He rolled over onto his back and looked up at her. He saw the fire and pleading in her bubble gum eyes.

"Do your worst." He finally told her.

Nova lit up and jumped on top of him. "I thought you wanted top?" she said playfully

"Too tired. If I'm on top I'll fall asleep on you. Next time though." He smirked.

Nova smiled softly back then preceded to nibble his down his neck while kneading up and down his chest. Sprx groaned from pleasure and pain. _'I hope she's happy…_' he thought as she pressed harder on one of the many bruises she had given him earlier that day.

* * *

The negotiations were not going well to say the least. The other kingdom wasn't cooperating. They simply demanded the land or else. Antauri groaned. He had been trying to reason with the diplomats all day but nothing had worked. They were currently yelling about the blood lines and inheritance of the land for the umpteenth time. The Aedenites claimed that by blood rights they owned the land while the Anryianans argued that because of one of their ancestors' actions the inheritance had been given to their ancestors. He had also learned interestingly enough that this had happened around the time when the prophecy had come out. Antauri glanced over to Arden who wasn't in a much better mood than him. 

"But the inheritance was passed to us!"

"But our blood is older and therefore rightfully owns the territory!"

"Not legally."

"MORALLY we do.

"Your kind has no _morals_."

Antauri groaned again. This same argument had been heard at least 20 times already that day.

"Enough!" Arden firmly snapped "I believe we've heard enough of your case. But let me make this clear: this is our land and we are not going to simply leave it because you want it." He told the Aedenite diplomats who glared then stood up.

"Well then you can expect a very violent, very physical response from our people." the leader said then they all stormed out.

Antauri sighed then stood up and went over to Arden who had his head in his hands exasperatedly.

"You made a wise and just decision you know." He told the Highest encouragingly.

Arden looked up, the bags under his eyes dark and his posture rigid and slumped. But he smiled a warm grateful smile at the mechanical monkey.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

Antauri nodded in response. "Do you wish me to fetch the strategist so that they may start trying to put their plans into action?"

"That would be most helpful and kind." Arden said.

Antauri nodded again and turned to go find Chiro.

After all the diplomats and politicians had left Arden was still sitting in the council chamber tired and thinking.

"Father?" Arden turned when he was shaken out of his thoughts.

"Yes my child what is it? You only call me 'father' when something important has come up." He told the pastel purple monkey standing before him.

"Father…" she started again "I have another favor to ask of you. I know that I have only just arrived back from my studies but I was wondering…"

* * *

ya so this is all I got for now. 

You know the procedure by now, REVIEW

Come on people, I need feed back so I know what to do next. So press the pretty little blue button and tell me what you thought about it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Me no own so me no get sued…please.**

Yay! Another chapter. This one kinda develops Gabby a little more, I realize that so far she hasnt really been a real character in the story and I want her to have a little more personality.

* * *

Gabriellia was in an uproar. Her entire plan had crumbled beneath her. She had been so careful and so clever with everything. She was finally going to get the Chosen position and be recorded as the mate of the prophesied Red Warrior as an added bonus. But no, even after she had swayed her father into letting Rachelle leave and offering herself up for the Mixture and even pretending to be nice to that clueless red buffoon it had all come apart. She could tell there was something between him and that yellow one the first night at dinner and she had made sure to keep him busy so that they wouldn't have a chance to talk but they had and now she wasn't going to be the next Chosen. Now her SISTER was in the running once again. Her sister who didn't even care or want the power or position. She, Gabriellia, deserved that spot. she was the one who was worthy and could handle it right. She could handle it with and iron fist and a sweet face. She had been slaving away for years scheming, and planning for that position. But no, her stupid sister who would much rather look at plants and wonder why? was going back to that number one position. Life just wasn't fair. She was spoiled she knew that. Her sister had told her often enough and she had over heard her helpers talking about it. But she didn't really care. She wanted something therefore she got it. That was the way of her world and so it should be the way of the real world. And she wanted to rule the territory. But now that was shot.

When he yelled back at her that really got her. NO ONE had ever talked to her like that, not even her sister or father. How dare he have the audacity to say those things to her and in that tone. It just wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was going to make him pay then she was going to get that position, even if she had to permanently remove Rachelle out of the picture to do it.

* * *

The team was all in Sprx's room again. It was a bit too early in the morning for Sprx who still hadn't recovered from yesterday or last night but Nova seemed happy so he was okay. Antauri was giving them an update on the negotiations, Chiro explained strategies and Otto and Gibson (mostly Gibson) were reporting on preparations. Gibson was in the middle of talking about something, supplies maybe? when Rachelle burst in and jumped him then kissed him on the lips in front of he whole team who stood there with their eyes wide just watching the couple. When Rachelle finally broke off and allowed Gibson some air she had a huge smile on her face. The team looked at each other in confusion while Gibson panted underneath his girlfriend. 

"He said yes." Rachelle said rather calmly.

Gibson stared at her in confusion for a second then it clicked and he smiled back at her.

"Who said yes?" Otto asked

Gibson and Rachelle looked at him. "My father, Arden."

"Yes to what?"

"Well… let's just say you might want to start measuring the bed size." Gibson told him. Otto just looked more confused.

"Why?"

"Because I told you, she's staying in my room."

Otto stared blankly at him for a moment then Sprx hit him across the head "He means she's definitely coming with us and her father agreed."

"OW…ohhhh." He said rubbing the spot Sprx hit.

Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. Antauri turned to Rachelle who was still on top of Gibson.

"I am happy for you and welcome you to the team." He said formally. Rachelle smiled and thanked him.

There was then a chorus of "congratulations" and "welcome to the team" Rachelle smiled back at everyone then smiled down at her boyfriend.

"Ahem." A voice came from behind. Everyone turned their attention to the door and there stood Gabriellia, arms crossed, eyes narrowed with nothing but hatred burning in them.

"What do you want?" Nova asked with venom in her voice.

"Well…I came to retrieve my sister. Our father wishes us to join him for some meeting." Gabriellia said coldly, flatly.

Rachelle looked at her younger sister for a moment, studying. Then relented and got off Gibson and walked out after the rosy pink primate.

"What do you want?" Rachelle suddenly stopped and asked sharply when they were out of earshot.

"Oh…just the usual." Gabriellia answered.

"You mean the inheritance position?"

"Yes."

"Well then take it. it's yours."

"Wh-what?"

"It's yours. You are now the next in line for the Chosen position."

"How? Why?"

"Because I have relented my position and since you are the next child the burden falls on you. As for why…well I'm leaving again. Pretty much for good."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

"How?"

"There's no median in your speach capabilities is there? You either talk someones ear off or you can't form a real sentence. Anyway, I am going with the Hyperforce when they leave. I have made the chosen decision instead of letting some two-bit politician choose me."

"You have a chosen mate?"

"A lover. But yes and he has agreed to it. We were celebrating when you walked in."

"Father would never let you run off to the Great Beyond with some 'lover.' You are the eldest living offspring he has; therefore to valuable to give up. He needs you for the blood and political power."

"Not everything revolves around power. I have already asked and the Highest gave his blessing to us." Rachelle smirked at the shock on her sister's face. "So you should be happy. I freely gave you my birthright of political control. Congratulations."

Gabriellia just stood there _'No..no…she wouldn't. No one would give up that much power freely. And especially for something she doesnt even believe in.'_

"Who?" she whispered.

"The Red Warriors older brother, Gibson. He's the one I was on top of when you walked in." Rachelle smiled lovingly at the thought.

Gabriellia just stood there staring.

"Gabby?"

"…"

"Gabby?"

"…"

"Gab—" Rachelle was cut off by her younger sister smiling deviously, sinisterly, at her and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Do me a favor and don't get homesick." Gabriellia said then ran off with a huge grin on her face.

Rachelle stood there for a moment dumbfounded then shook herself out of it and turned to go back and celebrate with her friends and lover.

Gabriellia was elated. Her plans and desires were finally coming together. Finally she would get the power of the Chosen, she didn't even care who her mate would be as long as she was the Chosen it didn't matter. She would be in charge. She would be the powerful one. She would always get what she wanted, just like she always had. Things were looking up.

Now all she had to do was commence on with her plan for the Red Warrior….

* * *

Nothin left to say except REVIEW!!!!!!please please please please please please please please please please please please please

If you don't then I'll sick my pet freckle-faced, bluefooted, nerfherder, chicken-monkey with rainbow spots on you and you dont want her coming after you...XP(lol)


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Me no own so me no get sued…please.**

Ack! writers block!!!! sorry this is all i can come up with right now. im suffring from a bit of writers block, i know where i want the story to go but Im not quite sure how to get it there right now so this is the best I have for now. Sorry!

Oh and I just wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed so far, thanks to you I have reached my first 100. THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU

* * *

"For the last time those go over there!" an indigo blue cyborg monkey yelled at a teal green monkey. 

Otto sighed "Why can't I just put them here?" he asked.

"Because I have a well sorted and structured system and if you put them there then it will throw the system into disarray." Gibson explained.

Otto sighed again and picked up the box of supplies and walked over and placed them in the corner approximately 5ft from where he had set them previously. _'Geez…guy dates a princess and boom! thinks he's the king..'_ the green monkey thought.

'_Why cant he be more organized?'_ the blue monkey thought annoyed. Then a loud crash was heard somewhere else in the large bunker room and Gibson ran off to scold another monkey for being careless. Preparations were right on schedule.

* * *

"Oomph" Sprx yelled as he was thrown to the mat for the hundredth time in the past hour. 

"Come on Sparky, you're not even trying." Nova taunted.

"Well maybe I'd try harder if you had let me recover last night instead of flashing those big pink eyes begging me to go harder." He mumbled back loud enough for only her to hear but it caused her to go bright red none the less.

Nova glared at him then preceded to extract her vengeance by thoroughly beating him while demonstrating moves and techniques to the warrior army.

'_Me and my big mouth…'_ Sprx thought as he lied on the mat once more.

* * *

"…so if we move this section here…it will cut them off from the flank." Chiro explained to the commanders. He had been going over battle tactics and strategies with Antauri adding support and wisdom here and there because negotiations were at a standstill. 

"Yes, but what if they turn here and attack from the west?" a commander commented.

"Then we use squadron T to distract them then section Alpha will come from this direction and attack from there…"

The commanders nodded in agreement then went on asking him about other various strategies and positions. Antauri watched on, a feeling of fatherly pride swelling in him as he watch Chiro. _'He's matured…'_ he thought reminiscing about years and battles before.(A/N: sorry couldnt help but put a little Antauri/Chiro father/son moment in there.)

* * *

It had been a long day and he was tired. Otto had been as simpleminded and distracted as usual but when preparing for an out-right war it made his usual playfulness even more stressful. Gibson trudged back to his room and opened his door only to be met with a flash of purple then an unexpected weight on top of him. He lost his balance and fell to the floor and looked up into shining golden eyes. 

"Hi." Rachelle said smiling down at him for the second time that day.

"Hi." Gibson responded surprised "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. Why would you think something's wrong?"

"Well you're in my room and on top of me."

"Maybe I just missed you."

"Its only been a few hours." He pointed out,

"And? A girl can't miss her lover?" Rachelle asked innocently.

"A lover am I?" Gibson asked grabbing her waist and flipping their position "Is that all I am to you?"

"Perhaps. What more would you want to be?"

Gibson smiled down at her and leaned in giving her a gentle, chaste kiss on the lips "Something far more than a simple lover can ever be." He whispered softly.

"hmmm…I don't know. A lover can be quite a lot." She said skeptically then sat up as Gibson got off. "But I do need your help with something."

"What is it?" Gibson asked dusting himself off.

"Getting into your Robot."

Gibson looked at her confused. "Why do you need to get into the Robot?"

"To put my stuff up." She answered obviously

"Oh..are you all packed?"

"For the most part. I still have some things that I'll keep until we actually leave but all the other stuff is all wrapped and ready to be moved."

"All right then…I'll take you to the Robot then go get your stuff so you can organize it." He walked out with her right behind him.

"Cant you just fly? We can go to Sprx's balcony." The lilac monkey suggested hopefully.

"We can but I'm not going yo Sprx's room. I don't want to walk in on something." He explained when Rachelle gave him a confused look.

"Oh" was all she said.

"Doesn't your room have a balcony?" Gibson inquired.

"Yes. While we're there we can grab a few bags and take them there."

"Precisely what I was thinking."

"Great mind think alike." Rachelle commented slyly. Gibson just smiled and nodded. They walk the rest of the way in comfortable silence. They stayed up late into the night flying back and forth organizing and delivering all her things.

"That's the last of it." Gibson said dropping a box on the floor. He looked around and saw the radical change his room had under gone. There was now more color, more decorations, more feminine touches.

"Thanks." Rachelle said and picked up the box and placed it in the corner and started opening and going through it. "What do you think?"

"It looks…different." Was all he could say.

"You don't like it?"

"I just need some time to get used to it."

"Well if this is what you think of your room you might want to wait awhile before going to your lab."

Gibson froze. "What did you do to it?" he asked a little too harshly.

Rachelle looked up from the box and turned to him, "I only put some of my research and notes in there. I didn't rearrange or mess with your system. You can go in there and put them where you like if you want."

Gibson saw the hurt in her eyes. "No…that's all right. I'm sure its fine." He said apologetically.

"Hey! Why don't we see if Otto needs to adjust the beds?" he asked changing the subject.

"O…kay." She said uncertainly and got up to go measure the pod size.

Then Gibson came up behind her and picked her up and fell onto the bed with her.

"Gibson! What are you doing?"

"It's late and I really don't feel like flying all the way back to the palace. So.. lets just spend the night here."

Rachelle finally got what he was saying and snuggled close to him. Gibson wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Good night Rachelle." Gibson yawned.

"Good night" she leaned up and kissed him "my lover." She whispered.

Gibson smiled sleepily and drifted off into a cozy sleep along with Rachelle.

* * *

Ya so I know this isnt much but its all I have for right now, hopefully I'll be able to come up with more soon and it will be better than this. Please review anyway. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda, I dont own anything/one you recognize just borrowing and manipulating their wills and lives to do my bidding...**

Okay sorry about the delay in updating but my parents suprised me with a random trip to nowheresville and we were gone for a week with no internet access or computer in general. Sorry sorry sorry. But here is the next chapter so no harm done. Oh and I'm still kind of suffering from mild writers block so this is basically just a filler chapter, sorry again. BUT it has spova fluff to make up for it. Which I know is why you all read this story. So sorry again but there was nothing I could do to get out of it. :(

* * *

"No." Sprx said flatly, forcefully. 

"Yes." Nova pushed on.

"No. Nova I'm too tired. I'm going to sleep. We'll have plenty of time for that once this whole war thing is over, I promise. But for now I'm going to sleep and not even your pretty pink eyes can stop me this time." He said closing the matter. He rolled over with his back to his golden girlfriend and closed his eyes.

"Sprx…" Nova started but dropped it. She knew he was exhausted and needed rest, she had been pushing him hard the past few days especially in training and then at night. She also knew her body needed rest as well but it was also craving him. She sighed then lay down and wrapped her arms around him and snuggled close.

"Good night." She heard him say.

"Night…hey Sprx."

"Hmmm…" she could feel his breathing become shallower and even.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He mumbled. She smiled, she knew it was true but she could still feel the craving for his hot breathe on her, his hands roaming, the emotional high of a kiss. She ignored them and focused on her breathing trying to drift off. Eventually she managed but it was a shallow sleep. Filled with blurs of reality and fantasy to the point at which you can't tell dream from wake.

She woke up with the sensation of something soft and warm on her lips. Out of instinct she kissed back, wrapping her arms around the person. Then she felt the person break it and slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by deep, rich brown eyes and the smell of life's spices.

"Morning." Sprx said softly.

"Morning." Nova replied, "What was that for?"

Sprx shrugged "Do I really need a reason?"

"Yes." Nova said.

"Okay, fine. How about because I love you and as a thank you for letting me sleep last night."

"That's better." Nova smiled and leaned up pulling him into another kiss with her arms around his neck.

"What was that for?" Sprx asked playfully.

"Do I really need a reason?" Nova responded.

"No." Sprx said sincerely kissing her on her head "Come on we better get up."

Nova groaned "I don't wanna." She whined.

"You sound like a five-year-old." Sprx scolded

"I don't care. Cant we just stay here, like this all day?"

Sprx smiled "You know I would if I could but thanks to your big mouth and bigger heart we gotta go help stop a war."

"Was that a complement or an insult?"

Sprx smirked his all knowing smirk and managed to wriggle out of her arms. He got out of the bed and made is way to the bathroom. After a few moments Nova got up as well and followed him. She came up behind him and linked her arms around his waist.

"You never answered the question." She told him.

"I know." He smirked again.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That. That smirking."

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying and I told you too."

"You're going to be a great mother." Sprx commented rolling his eyes.

Nova whacked him upside the head and glared at him in the mirror. "OW!" he yelped "Oh go get ready." He told her and walked out of the bathroom. It was Nova's turn to roll her eyes.

"Baby!" she called after him then turned to get ready for the day.

When she was ready she came out and joined her crimson boyfriend in the living area of his suite. They were waiting for Rachelle or a helper to come get them for breakfast. After a few minutes of nothing they both got bored and an awkward silence settled over them.

"So…"

"So…what do you think is taking them so long?" Nova asked more to quiet the silence than anything else.

"Probably had a busy night." Sprx said with his perverted grin.

Nova scoffed "You just had to go there."

"What? It's not like it's out of the question."

"I know that but still…I don't really wanna think about it."

"Ya…it's really disturbing to think about your brother doing it."

"Then stop."

"I'm trying."

"Try harder."

"I can't."

Nova huffed "Why do I love you?" she asked herself out loud.

Sprx got a hurt look on his face. "You don't know why you love me?"

"Well…do you know why you love me?" she asked defensively.

"Yeah…of course I do."

"Then what is it?"

"Well for starters: your laugh, your smile, your determination, your feisty personality, the way you move when you fight, the way your voice sounds when you talk about something important, soft but fierce, the way you can keep me at bay guessing how you really feel about something, the way your—"

"Fine all right. That's enough." Nova cut him off looking guilty and frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Sprx asked her concerned.

"Nothing."

"Nova." He said sternly sending her a piercing glare.

"It's just that…I don't really have those reasons. I'm not really sure why I fell in love with you. In fact I only recently accepted and admitted the fact to myself." She looked at the ground ashamed and embarrassed.

She heard Sprx get up and walk over to her. She felt him put his arms around her and lift her chin up so that she was looking him in the eye.

"Hey, its okay. I understand. Look I realized I was in love with you a long time ago. So I've had more time to think and figure out why I fell in love with you. You haven't so don't worry about it. Just the fact that you love me back is enough." He told her sincerely.

Nova smiled at him, a beautiful window-to-the-soul smile that showed she really did love him, the kind he had spent his whole life trying to get a glance of. Sprx smiled back and rested his head on hers and started stroking her cheek with his hand. They simply stared into each others eyes or a while, enjoying each others presence. Nova eventually wrapped her arms around him causing the space between them to shrink.

"I don't think they'll be by any time soon." She told him.

"Well that leaves quite an open space in my schedule." Sprx told her.

"Really? Well I just happen to have a bit of free time on my hands as well. Do you wanna do something?"

"Something like what?"

"Oh anything."

"Well how about we see where the moment takes us?"

"That sounds like a plan."

"So…where are you at?"

"Right here." Nova leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

Sprx deepened it and started pushing forward causing Nova to stumble backwards to the bed, never breaking their embrace. They finally fell onto the bed, Sprx on top. Nova broke for air.

"Looks like you finally get to be the ring leader." She gasped.

Sprx smirked "Looks like." He said menacingly. He leaned in to resume the kiss but before their lip made contact there came a knock at the door.

Sprx groaned, frustrated and disappointed. He collapsed his head on her chest in despair.

"Maybe if we're quiet they'll go away." He suggested.

"Sprx? Nova?" came Antauri's voice through the door.

Nova smiled at him sympathetically then slid out from under him. "Keep that thought." She kissed him on the forehead then went over to the door.

Sprx sat up and watched as she opened the door and Antauri peered in.

"Am I interrupting something?" Antauri inquired noticing Sprx's position and the look on his face.

"Doesn't matter. What's wrong?" Nova responded before Sprx could.

"There have been reports of a large army headed toward Anryiana. We are to get into position and wait for the up coming battle. No one knows where Gibson or Rachelle is. Sprx I need you to locate them and inform them what is going on. Nova go ahead and go prepare the warrior army." The second-in-command told them.

Sprx and Nova nodded then Antauri left them to do their jobs.

Sprx sighed. "So much for a clear schedule." He said coming up behind his girlfriend and holding her close.

Nova rested her head on him for a second just enjoying his touch. Then she sighed and straightened up. She turned to him and kissed him briefly.

"We need to get going." She told him "Just keep holding those thoughts and I promise I'll make them come true after this is all over. 'kay?"

Sprx stared at her a minute then smiled and grabbed her hands in his. "I'm going to hold you to that. No matter what."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." She pecked him real quick then she was off.

Sprx watched her admiring her grace and simply drinking in her poise. After she was gone he tried contacting Gibson.

* * *

Gibson woke with Rachelle snuggled tightly in his arms. The bed was a bit snug with her in it but he didn't mind, it just seemed cozier. He gently started stroking her back with his tail. Rachelle started to stir. 

She cracked her eye open and met blue. She yawned and tried to stretch.

"Morning." She mumbled

"Morning." He said softly loosening his grip on her.

"What time is it?" she asked settling back down into his arms again.

"I don't know. I'm sure it's still early."

"Sprx to Gibson…Come in Gibson…"Sprx's voice came in Gibson communicator.

"What is it Sprx?" Gibson responded annoyed.

"Well it's about time Brain Strain. I've been tryin' to contact you for almost an hour."

"Why?" Gibson snuggled closer to Rachelle.

"Because the battles gettin' ready to start and you and your girlfriend decided to go AWOL."

"We are not AW—wait! The battle is starting?" Gibson was fully awake now.

"'Bout to. An army is on its way and we're tryin' to prepare for it."

"We'll be right there."

"Where are you guys anyway?"

"The Robot."

"Ahhh…tryin' out the beds?" he said suggestively.

"Sprx!" Gibson and Rachelle both shouted embarrassed.

Sprx chuckled "Whatever. Just get hurry up and get here. No one can figure out your 'system' if that's what you call it."

"On.Our.Way." Gibson ground his teeth.

"Over and out."

Gibson sighed "So much for not being late." He told his girlfriend.

She smiled sympathetically then got out from his arms. "Come on, they need us."

Gibson nodded and took her outstretched hand and got out of the bed. They took off toward the giant tree in the middle of the jungle-city. When they got there they were both immediately ushered off to their respective duties in preparation for the upcoming battle.

* * *

Ya so there it was. I know its not much but...didnt really have much time to come up with much and still reovering from a major case of writers block. Hopefully it will start picking up again soon. Until then...well I'll try and throw in more spova scenes when I cant think of anything good, 'kay?

I know its not much but please review anyway. You can even yell at me about how horrible it was or whatever. Again sorry :((


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Me no own so me no get sued…please.**

Okay, so the story is back on. This chapter does have actual relevance! ha-zah!(lol inside joke) But seriously thank you to all who reviewed and encouraged me, it helped. Not sure how but it did. Thank you.

* * *

Nova slowly opened her eyes _'Ahhh my aching everything.'_ She looked around at her surroundings. A dark, dank, stone, cold room that reeked of pure death. Her arms and feet were chained to a wall—wait chained? _'They have metal.'_ She realized. Then it all came back to her. The battle preparations, the fight, the being taken captive. A small stream of light burst into the room causing Nova to shut her still sensitive eyes. A figure walked into the dark cell. Nova opened her eyes again and gasped. 

"You!"

The figure smirked "Yes, me." Came a calm arrogant reply from a dainty feminine voice. "Who else would it be?" the monkey with pristine golden eyes asked.

"Well, I was expecting some—"

"That was rhetorical." The other snapped.

Nova glared for a moment locked in a starring contest of will. "How? Why?" she finally asked.

"Quite easily really. I simply stole some of the strategy reports and outlines last night after everyone left. I came here, to Aedena—yes you're in Aedena—holding a white flag and sob story. I made a compact with the king that he could have the plans on the condition that if they win I get control of Anryiana and they take you."

"Why me?"

"How else am I supposed to take conduct my vengeance on that red buffoon?"

"So…this is all a jealousy plot?"

"No! I am not jealous of you. But it is because of you that I lost my power in the first place. I'm the one who deserves the Chosen position and if you would have left well enough alone then I would have gotten it. But since you forced him to cancel the ceremony I have no choice but to extract vengeance on him. And since he is so desperately 'in love' with you I thought I'd hit him where it hurts."

"How is capturing me vengeance? He'll just come save me if I don't get out of here before then."

"Save a traitor like you? I think not."

"Traitor?"

"Yes, I'm sure the leaders will all wonder how the Aedenite armies will know their every move and strategy. Naturally the blame will fall upon the commander-prisoner. My people do not take kind to traitors." The pink monkey narrowed her eyes for emphasis.

"How would I even know the strategies? I only take orders from the leaders."

"You are friends with the creator of the strategies. He obviously told them to you, perhaps this was the plan all along. It was a setup. You are all Aedenite spies from the start. You were sent ahead to gain our trust then you fed the information to the Aedenite King and created counter attacks."

Nova stared wide-eyed. "They'll never believe that." She said venomously.

The pink monkey shrugged "Maybe. Maybe not. But a few words here, a slip of the tongue there and boom! rumors and facts become indistinguishable." she smiled deviously.

"You would do that to your own people? Your family?"

"My people have become too comfortable. As for my family, well, if they really loved me then they would have given me the Chosen position long ago."

Nova just glared. _'That insufferable witch!'_

Another shadow came up in the doorway behind her interrogator.

"Gabriellia!" it roared. It was a male monkey with pitch black fur, darker than Antauri's had ever been. He had two dark blue stripes on his head that ran down to his tail. His eyes were blood red.

Gabriellia turned gradually "Yes? Prince Zauro?" she asked innocently.

"My father ordered that you were not to talk to the prisoner." His voice dark and intimidating.

"Well considering that it is my prisoner I—"

"Your prisoner? You were the one that went out and captured her? You brought her here and nearly melted your own fur from her wrath. If it wasn't for the fact that my people are used to extreme heat…"

"No, but it was my idea and my orders therefore it's my prisoner."

"I have a name ya know." Nova declared but was ignored.

Zauro narrowed his eyes and brought his hand up as if to back hand Gabriellia. But stopped before he brought it down.

"You're not worth the effort." He told her coldly and turned to leave.

Gabriellia glared at his receding form.

"You two make a lovely couple." Nova commented sarcastically.

Gabriellia turned her glare to Nova who returned it with such force that its amazing holes didn't appear on her head. Gabriellia then turned and walked out the door and trapped Nova in the darkness once again.

* * *

"Whattya mean she's not here?!" Sprx exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. 

"I'm sorry sir. But she's not among our ranks." The warrior informed him.

"Well then where the _hell_ is she?"

"I know not. Perhaps she returned to her corridors for some rest. Women do tire easily and preparing for a battle must be especially so."

Sprx glared daggers at the monkey in front of him. He took a deep breathe and then punched him across the face with such force he fell flat on the ground, unconscious.

"She's not just some woman. She's the best warrior outta all ya." The crimson monkey stated then turned and walked off leaving a very stunned army who had watched the scene unfold.

Sprx was pissed off. Plain and simple. He and Nova were in charge of different divisions of the army and during the preparations for the battle her division had been ordered to go off on a simple scouting mission. There had been a small ambush on her division and some were injured. The ambush had run off before any casualties had happened or retaliation but they weren't taking any chances. They had come back and he had met them at the entrance. That's when they told him…_'No…no…she's still out there and alive. Just think positive.'_ He chided himself trying to suppress the growing panic and despair threatening to over throw him.

He made his way to the strategist chamber and found the rest already there along with Arden, Rachelle, Gabriellia, and other warriors, politicians, and militant leaders.

They all looked grim.

"What's up?" he asked casually hiding his despair upon not seeing Nova.

"Sprx…" Chiro started hesitantly.

"What is it kid?" he asked with a small smile trying to cheer everyone up a bit.

"Sprx…I don't know how to tell you this but…"

Sprx nodded to indicate he should continue.

Chiro took a deep breathe "Nova's gone."Sprx stared "We've received reports that she's been taken captive by the Aedenites. No ransom has been declared."

Sprx nodded. It was all he could do. He was completely hallow, his entire existence and being had completely left him at those two words. _'She's gone, she's gone, she's gone…captive.'_ He stood there just staring at nothing.

"Sprx…are you okay?" Chiro asked timidly.

"…yeah kid, I'm bloody fuckin' great." His voice was breaking and dripped with sarcasm. It was a fail-safe for him. When something was horribly wrong, he would resort to sarcasm and witty banter.

Gabriellia smirked at the pain in his voice, turning her head so that it was invisible.

"Sprx there's still a chance she's alive and we can get her back." Chiro tried to reason.

Sprx didn't even hear his words. His world had collapsed, crumbled; it was completely destroyed. He clenched his fists. His demeanor transformed into one of determination.

"We have to get her back." He told everyone.

They all nodded "Here's what we have so far…" Gibson told him.

* * *

Nova could feel her arms and legs protesting, screaming for a break. Her thighs were burning and her arms felt like were about to fall off. But she had to keep on. 

"You can't break them." A deep voice said matter-of-factly.

Nova looked up and saw the male monkey from earlier in the doorway.

"My people are very industrialized and are master blacksmiths. Those chains are unbreakable."

She simply stared at him.

"I assume you know what that means due to your…physiology."

_'Well guess I can't play stupid now.'_ "Yes I know what it is." She told him.

"It's interesting, I've never seen your kind of technology or the metal that you wear. Where are you from?"

"Someplace you've never heard of." She retorted. "Do you honestly think being friendly will work? I'm not going to tell you anything. I'm not a traitor."

"Calm down. I'm not trying to interrogate you. That's more my fathers style." Nova looked at him disbelieving. "It's true. I'm not that bad of a guy, ask Rachelle."

"How do you know Rachelle?"

"Did she ever tell you about traveling around the planet? Well she came here to study metal and we became pretty good friends. I even smuggled her out of the city before my father could find out."

"How good of friends?"

"Not that type." He rolled his eyes "Just friends."

"How can I believe you? You weren't exactly Mr. NiceGuy earlier. And whatever happened to not talking with the prisoner?"

"Well one: you can't honestly tell me she's never made you want to slap her before." Nova silently agreed "And two: I'm on prison watch and it just so happens you're the only prisoner right now."

"Oh, joy. Lucky me." She replied.

"So how about we start over? I'm prince Zauro, Son of the King of Aedena."

Nova stared at him trying to figure out his goal. "I'm…Nova." She finally told him.

Zauro smiled.

* * *

Yay more angst. When will it end?!?

Now, press that fan-tab-u-lous little 'GO' button and please inform me of your opinion of this chapter. Thank you.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Me no own so me no get sued…please.**

Just so you know, I hate this chapter. I really hate this chapter. I hate the way it turned out, it just doesnt "flow" like I want, and I especially hate the way it starts but I couldnt think of a better way. Just forwarning.

* * *

Sprx rolled over staring out into the pre-dawn light. It had been three days since Nova's capture. Three days which had held brutal politics and long sleepless nights of paranoia, and a few small battles out in some field; of course he hadn't gone because he had been way too depressed about Nova to concentrate during battle. In training he hadn't even been able to take out one soldier, let alone during a real battle. _'Nova…I promise when I find you I'll never let you go again.'_ He sighed. One of many that had been plaguing him lately. Everyone on the team had taken Nova's absence hard and they were all working non-stop to try and find her and win this pointless war…but nothing seemed to be helping. Sprx sat up and rubbed his tired bloodshot eyes. _'Great another day full of useless running around and fighting.'_ He fought back the tears threatening to come _'No…Nova wouldn't want me to act like this.'_ He chided himself. He got out of bed and started slowly, laboriously getting ready. 

Not long after there came a hurried knock at his door. Sprx poked his head out of his bathroom and then his body followed as he made his way to the door. He opened it to find Rachelle with a cross of worry and excitment on her face.

"Rachelle?" he asked curiously.

"Sprx I have some…'good' news, I guess." She told him distractedly.

Sprx nodded "Go on."

"Well, I know where Nova is," Sprx's face lit up "and she's alive…" a smile started tugging at the corners of his mouth "but she's being held in the Aedenite prison." Sprx stood there for a minute then he pulled her into a tight embrace. Rachelle stood there for a minute slightly dazed.

"I suppose I should also tell you that she's been suspected of treason." She told him sadly.

Sprx tensed and stepped back from their hug and looked into her eyes "W-what?"

"You know how in the battles it seemed as if they know our tactics and were able to deflect them. Well there's a rumor going around that she probably told them and helped them come up with counter plans."

"…No. She wouldn't. She couldn't." his arms dropped to his sides; the life that had shown in him moments before now gone. "She wouldn't do that." He whispered mostly to himself.

"I know she wouldn't but…I'm not the one you need to convince. The other leaders and politicians may be swayed into believing it though."

Sprx took a deep breathe and closed his eyes calming himself. Then he opened them and they held an unshakable determination with in them.

"She wouldn't do that. She wouldn't betray us. I'm sure this statement would mean more coming from the 'Red Warrior' then other politicians or rulers."

Rachelle nodded "Yes. But how do you plan on convincing them? They've had chances to actually speak with you, the citizens haven't. I'm sure they won't be as easily comforted."

"They'll just have to trust me. Besides, I'm sure your father will side with me if no one else and considering he's in charge of everything I'd say he's a pretty good ally." He gave her a small smile.

"Wow. Gibson's right. You are head over heels for her." Rachelle smirked.

"Yep, by the way, how did you know where she was?"

"Oh…uh…I have my sources."

"Sources?"

"Yes, sources."

"What kind of sources?"

"The informative trustworthy kind. Now come on we need to go meet the others."

"Yes ma'am." Sprx told her sarcastically and followed her down the halls.

* * *

"There. Now Rachelle knows where you are." Zauro said getting out of his lotus position, the dark shining energy around him fading. Nova had been staring wide-eyed _'I-It can't be.'_

"H-how did you do that?" she asked almost afraid of the answer.

"We call it the Power Primate. It's a spiritual energy that connects us. I basically contacted her telepathically and told her you were all right and you are being held prisoner." He stated.

Nova's breathe caught in her throat "Y-you have the Power Primate?"

The dark prince looked at her "You know what it is?"

"Yes. I travel with…the Chosen One. The human boy, Chiro." Nova explained trying to wrap her mind around this new information.

"Really? Chosen One? Wait…what's a human? And isn't it kind of obvious that you travel with him? I mean that's kind of why you were captured."

Nova looked up "In order: yes. A human is an evolved hairless, species of a monkey. Only if you know what the Chosen one actually is. And I thought I was here because of Sprx or 'the Red Warrior.'"

"I'm afraid I don't know what a human is but I'll keep a look out, I also don't really know of any other Chosen one besides the Red Warrior or the royal female position in the Anryiana hierarchy."

"How come you're not worshipping him? The red warrior I mean."

"Well the prophecy isn't really as sacred here as it is in Anryiana."

"Why not?" Nova asked curious now.

"Anryiana's society is very philosophical and idealistic. More so than ours, we're more of the technological and methodical society. And also history."

"History?"

"Yes. When all of the controversy arose about the land and the prophecy came out we all heeded it. Things weren't as bad as they are now. So…our kingdoms still traded and intermingled. At the time one of the rulers from here fell in love with an ambassador from Anryiana and they Mixed or wedded. It was kind of strange because of the animosity among the rulers but things had gotten out of control. They were happy for a time and had their first child. I know not the color but I believe it is said to be a son and they named him Gibson." Nova perked up at this. "A few years later the female became impregnated again. At the time they were living here. During her term things between the kingdoms grew worse and the king of Anryiana called back all of his people to him and changed from a king to the Highest. Well…since she was an ambassador for him she had to leave. Her mate stayed here with their son. After a few months things didn't cool down and she was almost due. She requested time off to go see her mate and deliver her child. The Highest gave her the time off but forbade her to go to her mate. So instead her mate and child snuck into the city to be with her. After the Highest found out he ordered their execution on the terms of treason. That happened to be on the night she gave birth. The legions sent to her house got there and saw the color of the child...it was red. Blood red. They slew the mother and father then…it's said that a large dark figure came out of the shadows. It was tall and alien. Before the soldier s could slay the children the figure…did something to them. They froze and blanked out. When they returned to consciousness the next day…it was discovered that both the children along with four others were gone. Vanished without a trace except for the rumors of the figure going around and taking them. Of course the Anryianans took this as some ominous sign and turned the prophesy into some sort of religion, while we just tried to figure out what was fact and what was rumor. We never did find out which was which."

"D-do you know the name of the second child?"

"No. No one does. I doubt they had time to name it."

Nova was stunned. _"The Alchemist could have come here and taken us…"_ Sprx words echoed in her mind "What about the other children? Do you at least know their colors?"

"Yes I believe it was: green, black, orange, yellow, and blue; including the older child of the couple."

Nova's heart started racing.

"What about their age range?"

"Relatively young. I imagine no more than four years at most. Though for which one I know not. They vary form story to story."

Nova just nodded numbly. _'It all fits. The Power Primate. The familiarity. Everything. Sprx was right…again.'_

"Nova…are you all right?" Zauro asked after a few minutes.

"huh? Oh yeah. Just peachy."

* * *

It had been a fruitless day. They had debated all day long about whether or not Nova would or did betray them and it had gotten them absolutely nowhere. Sprx trudged along back to his corridors completely exhausted from two days of no sleep, politicians, and long hours. He got to the room and collapsed on the bed. Trying to will his tired mind and body to rest. 

'_Sprx.. .'_ came a gentle feminine whisper. He shot up eyes wide "Nova?" he called out. No answer.

"I'm losing it." He mumbled and lied back down.

_'Sprx..'_

Go away.

_'Sprx! Is that how you treat the woman you love?'_

You're not real.

_'What do you mean I'm not real?'_

You're just a hallucination.

_'You idiot. I'm contacting you through the Power Primate.'_

…oh, why me? Why not Antauri?

_'I couldn't reach him. You're the only one who's responded.'_

Oh…probably because they all thought they wee hallucinating as well. We've all kind of been on edge.

_'You're on edge? I'm chained up in a fuckin' dungeon!'_

Easy, easy…how are you? Did they hurt you?

_'No, no unless you count the bashes on my arm form trying to escape or the wounds I got in battle.'_

Thank God. I am really, really sorry. I should have been there for you. I should have tried to help. I should have---

_'You should shut up before you keep babbling on like the idiot you are.'_

…Nova, I really am sorry.

_'There's nothing for you to be sorry about. Now listen I need you to come break me out of here. I only have one guard but I don't know how powerful he is. I also don't know where I am exactly but I'd talk to Rachelle, she may know. And you have to hurry. Something bad is getting ready to go down. There is a traitor among you.'_

I know…they think it's you.

_'…Do you think I am?'_

Of course not!! You would never do that. You're way too loyal and stubborn to do anything like that.

_'Thanks. I know who it really is but I can't explain right now. Please hurry.'_

All right...hey Nova.

_'…ya…'_

I love you

_'I know.'_

Sprx opened his eyes exhausted even more form the energy it took to have a conversation that long with the Power Primate. He sat up and stumbled to the door.

"I've gotta find Rachelle." He whispered.

* * *

Yes I know how much this chapter sucked. Really I do. But if you wanna go ahead and remind me, be my guest. I dont really care, any kind of feedback is appriciated. 

And BTW I dont believe in evolution, but they've mentioned stuff like that several times on the show so I just went along with it, kay?


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Me no own so me no get sued…please.**

I do believe that this chapter is better than the last, though not by much...

* * *

All was quiet as the two monkeys slept in the comfort of each others arms. That was until a rather loud, rather panicked knocking came from the door. 

Gibson moaned. Still completely exhausted from the past few days but he got up and answered it anyway incase it was something important.

"Sprx?" he asked still half asleep.

"Gibson! I need to talk to Rachelle!" the crimson monkey said with worry etched in his face.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked his younger brother.

"I just _need_ too." Sprx pleaded.

Gibson looked at him skeptically.

"It's about Nova." Sprx said earnestly.

"Nova? What's Rachelle got to do Nova?"

"I don't know. Nova just told me to get her help to come and get her from the dungeons."

Gibson looked at him _'He's finally lost it.'_ "Sprx look…I know you're worried and all but there's nothing we can do right now. You look tired. Why don't you—"

"No!" Sprx backed away from the hand Gibson had been about to put on his shoulder "No Gibson listen, Nova contacted me and said I need to get her out ASAP and she said to get Rachelle to help."

"Now Sprx—"

"Gibson! Look I know it may seem crazy. And I know we're not the greatest of friends and I don't have the best of credibility…but you _have_ to believe me on this. Please. I just need you to trust me."

Gibson saw he was on the verge of tears. He looked him dead in the eye contemplating.

"All right." He finally said quietly and moved aside form the door and went to go get his girlfriend. He got to the bed and found her already sitting up, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Rachelle…"

"I know. I know how to get her out."

"Well then, I suggest we get started." He smiled at her and took her hand. She smiled back and got out of bed.

* * *

The door burst open, with it blinding light. She closed her eyes for a second to shield them from the one thing they had been deprived of for the past…only-gods-know-how-long. She looked at the figure standing in the middle of the light. 

"S-Sprx?" she asked hoarsely.

He stared at her. Even now she was the embodiment of beauty. With her wounds, scars, dirty fur, hands and feet chained to the wall, those huge bubble gum eyes that always made him lost for words.

"H-Hey babe. How's it hangin'?" he asked casually with a hint of hesitation. Then he lifted up his magnets and shot for beams at the chains incapacitating her. She fell. Landing gracefully on all fours.

"Bout time." She told him with no real anger in her voice.

Sprx smiled "Sorry 'bout the wait but Mr. and Mrs. Einstein insisted on stopping for coffee."

"Oh, well did you get me any?"

"Sorry. Didn't know what you were in the mood for."

"That's all right. I'm trying to watch my calorie intake."

"Why? You're perfect no matter what."

Nova smiled "Why thank you." She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Sprx reacted immediately grabbing her and pouring his all into that one kiss. Everything from the past week melted from him. All the pain, all the worry, all the fear, all the angst—it was gone. Just the fact hat she was here, with him, in his arms made everything all right.

Nova rested her hands on his chest—oh how she had missed his touch! She just stood there finding comfort in his arms. She was about to deepen it when—

"Come on you two! There'll be time for that later. Right now we have to _go_." Came an earnest female voice.

Sprx and Nova broke from their embrace and peered down the hall to find Rachelle looking frantic and Gibson keeping watch around the corner. Sprx looked back at Nova with a slightly dazed look then grabbed her hand. "Come on." He whispered with a slight smile playing on his lips.

Nova gripped his hand in return and they took off down the hall. Nova then got a real chance to look at her companions. They all looked terrible. Their fur was messed up, there were scratches all over them and they were moving a little sluggishly. _'Wow Sprx wasn't kidding. They have been on edge. It looks like they haven't slept or eaten since I was taken.'_

They ran on for a few minutes.

"How much further?" Nova asked feeling a bit tired from not moving in so long.

"Not very far." Rachelle replied.

"Can't we just get Zauro to sneak us out?" Nova asked innocently.

Rachelle tensed "H-How do you know Zauro?" she said under her breathe.

"He was my 'jailer.' That's why I told Sprx to get your help."

"Who's Zauro?" Gibson asked curiously.

"Later. Right now we need to focus on getting out of here. And to answer your question Nova, because he won't help us." She said flatly, urgently.

Nova looked at her confused but said nothing more. They ran on taking to the shadows. They made it out of the castle without much trouble. Nova got to see the city for the first time and—it was actually a city. The houses were stone or metal and the castle was made from really bricks. It all looked like a picture of a medieval kingdom from a child's story book with three full moons in the sky giving it a magical appearance.

Nova was pulled out of her daze as she was dragged along by the crimson pilot who led her deeper into the shadows of the night.

They made it out of the city and stopped to catch their breathe in a clearing in the jungle not far from it.

"Well, that was easy." Sprx commented with his usual cheery tone that had been missing for the past few days.

"Yes" Gibson agreed "almost too easy."

"Doesn't matter." Rachelle gasped "We still have a ways to go before we're safe."

"You're right. Come one" Gibson grabbed her and activated his jet pack and took off. Sprx and Nova followed suit.

* * *

"How could you let them escape?" 

"Well as you so promptly pointed out, she was _your_ prisoner. Therefore _your_ responsibility." The dark monkey bluntly accused.

The rose shaded monkey grumbled in frustration.

"But we had a deal!"

"We did. And we held up our end and you've held up yours. Now all that's left is to finish off the remaining armies in one swift battle."

"No! You didn't keep yours. You let them leave—"

"All that was required of us was to apprehend the female and then once we've acquired Anryiana you will get control over the city…under our watch of course."

"What! That wasn't part of the deal. And keeping her should have been understood. Even a simpleton like your father should have understood _that_."

The dark prince narrowed his eyes "No one talks about the king that way. Especially some prim-n-proper brat like you."

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" she challenged.

The dark one smiled menacingly. "Oh you'll find out. You'll find out."

* * *

Yes, two spoiled royals. Whoo-hoo! And go ahead and yell at me about no cool fight and flight scene. Thats fine but if you cant tell by the last part, she was allowed to escape. 

Reviews are appreciated.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Me no own so me no get sued…please.**

I think Im losing my touch. I am begining to suck at writing this story. I had it all planned out but now its just falling apart. So yes that does mean this chapter sucks too. I am terribly sorry.

* * *

"…And that's what's been going on." Nova finished, staring out at the audience of leaders, officials, and royalty. 

The looks she received were of disbelief and contempt.

"Lies!" someone shouted from the crowd, breaking the silence. After that the room erupted with protests, questions, and exclamations. She had just finished explaining what she had gone through and what Gabriellia had gloated to her about. Naturally no one believed her.

As soon as Sprx, Gibson, Rachelle, and she had touched down in front of the palace she had been interrogated. It was now just after sunset and it was the fifth time she had told the story in twelve hours. Her throat hurt and was dry; she hadn't eaten or drank anything all day. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her legs felt as if they were gonna give out at any second. Her stomach was so hungry it felt like it was eating itself. She hadn't sat down since before her capture. Her wounds had been tended to briefly but not thoroughly enough. She was pretty sure her brain had exploded from the massive headaches she was suffering.

War was exhausting. The battles were all well and good in it but the politics and authority behind it was just too much. If it wasn't for the fact that she loved to fight and was way to stubborn she probably would have just quit it there and taken a vacation right then.

So she stayed there listening to all the insults, arguments and insight.

The other four times hadn't faired much better. The Highest nearly had a heart attack the first time she told him…after much persuasion, yelling, and cursing he had finally come around to the evidence and considered that is was a possibility that his daughter had betrayed them. She had yet to actually talk with Sprx or Rachelle about the little story Zauro had told her.

Finally the chaos died down and she was allowed to go to her room. Sprx came with her half escorting her, half holding her up.

They eventually made it to their room. She let go of the red monkey and started trying to make her way to the bed while he closed the door.

Halfway there she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her.

"I'll never let you go again." The owner of the arms quietly promised in her ear. She leaned back into his loving embrace and allowed him to fully support her. _'I'm so tired…'_ she thought. The next thing she knew she was weightless and was moving toward the bed. She cracked her eye open, which she didn't even know she had closed, and noticed that Sprx was now carrying her. She snuggled closer into his chest and wrapped her arms around him, basking in his warmth. When he got to the bed he set her down gently and moved to get up but was stopped by her arms around his neck.

"Don't let go." She mumbled already half asleep.

He smiled and kissed her head "I wont. I promise." He whispered to her and hopped over her onto the bed without releasing her. She smiled and pressed further against him until he was practically on top of her. _'And I'm keeping that promise Nova, no matter what.'_ He swore silently.

"G'night." He heard her mumble and leaned down to rest his head on hers.

"Good night, my star."

_

* * *

_

_Darkness._

_That was all he could see. Nothing but pure unfiltered blackness. No thoughts or true memories could be found in him. Only emotions were recorded in him. He could faintly hear some sort of loud screeching coming from somewhere close yet distant._

_The comfort he had been enveloped in for the past time beyond count was now gone. His security was also gone. Then there was the feeling of being moved from one location to another. Gently by normal terms but to him it was rougher than his past method of mobility. Then the comfort was back but it was not everywhere around him now, just in certain places but it was the same comfort and security he had been wrapped within since first consciousness._

_Then slowly he realized that most of the noises around him were from coming from him. Groggy details began to form and he realized that there were moving things around him but the comfort was still with him, still protecting him. The comfort was white. How he knew this he didn't know or register but he knew that that comfort was supposed to be there with him always. That calmed him down and the noises he was making died down along with him._

_More noise around him. Out of instinct he knew that these noises were bad and he began his noise making again. Then others started making higher and deeper noises like he was doing. Dark bright figures moved toward him. A new emotion washed over him. Fear. He still didn't know how he knew any of this nor did he care or dwell or even realize, he just knew. The figures stood there for a moment. Then they came at him he made more noise clinging to the comfort._

_He was taken from the comfort and placed with a new warmth but this one wasn't comforting. The new warmth turned him away from the comfort and he saw yellow. And it wasn't protecting him. His noise kept up._

_When he was turned back over the comfort wasn't just white anymore, it was covered in red now. Only the comfort wasn't there anymore. He couldn't feel the comfort or security in himself anymore. He knew that he would never feel that comfort or protection again. It was gone forever. Then he was taken away from where the used-to-be-comfort was and he saw a small blue figure with the dark bright figures as well and it was making his noises too. He knew that that figure had been apart of the comfort once as well. He could feel the connection to it and the once connection to the comfort._

_There was another figure in the room and it was looking just like the comfort looked just a minute ago only it wasn't white and red, it was purple and red. He knew that that figure could have brought comfort to him once as well but that connection was now gone and could never be._

_The figures took him and the blue figure away from that figure as well._

_They took him into the cold. It was the coldest he had ever felt and the comfort was not around to make it better. There was no warmth anywhere; even the figure carrying him was no longer warm. And it was dark. Not as dark as before but it was still dark with some small light coming down at them from far above._

_He looked around. Suddenly there was a flash and everything was bright. He could see. There stood a very tall figure with dark outlines and pale features. It looked…kind. The figure came to him and took him into its arms. He felt warm again. The comfort feeling started returning but it wasn't as strong as the first but he knew no kind ever would be._

_The figure also took the blue figure which he knew was once connected with the first comfort and led them along. It was dark again but he could still see figures. He saw that in the tall comforts other arm was another figure. Just like him. Only this one was the color of the other dark cold figures. It started making his noises as well but they were different…they were higher and louder. He stopped his noises to listen to the others. Then the other looked at him and it stopped making noises as well. The tall comfort made soothing noises to them as they went along. Then everything began to fade away into nothingness…_

* * *

Otto yawned. He had been sitting through these meetings for what seemed like ever. They had –and by they he meant Antauri, Chiro, Gibson, and himself—been in meetings since Nova's first explanation of what she had learned in prison. Sprx and Nova had gone to bed a few hours ago, both looking like they were about to fall over. Lucky them. Gabriellia hadn't been seen since Nova showed up and now there was some consideration about whether or not she could have betrayed them or not. 

"…What do you think?" the green mechanic looked over to the questioner and question-y

"I'm not quite sure. I, of course like everyone else, don't want to believe she could do such a thing to own people but…she has been known to take drastic measures before and the yellow warrior hasn't ever—to my knowledge—had a reason to lie to us." Rachelle answered one of the leaders.

"But what about her affair with the Red Warrior?! Maybe its revenge." Someone exclaimed.

"But, she already has the Red Warrior. What would require revenge from her part?"

The debate had been on going forever just like this.

The green monkey looked around trying to find something to help him stay awake. It wasn't working; he slowly closed his eyes allowing boredom to claim him. Then he felt a sharp pain in his side and shot up looking to where it might have come from. He saw Gibson glowering at him with his elbow still firmly connected to his rib cage. Otto grinned sheepishly at the blue scientist then tried to apply his attention back on the debate. _'Hmmm…looks like they're still trying to figure out if Gabriellia is evil or—hey look some sort of bug! Neat. It has rainbow wings and –oh look it can fly! I wonder if I can keep it as a pet? I wonder where it comes from. Does it eat?'_ Luckily having the attention span of a 3-year-old the green mechanic soon found the entertainment he wanted.

Gibson rolled his eyes as he watched Otto watch the bug. Then he turned his attention back to the debate and his girlfriend. _'I wonder who that Zauro character is. Nova mentioned that they were acquaintances in her narration but…I wonder …'_

"That's enough for today." Arden finally, tiredly, announced. "It is late and we should all get what rest we can. We will pick up this matter again tomorrow."

Everyone began to grumble and file out of the assembly room. Gibson walked over to Rachelle and gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. She smiled in return.

"So…are you two gonna get hitched before we leave?" Chiro asked the couple playfully as he walked up.

Gibson blushed.

"I doubt it." Rachelle responded smirking.

"What? Mr. Hal Gibson not being the gentleman and having an out of wedlock relationship. Shame on you." Chiro joked with a mock proper accent.

Gibson blushed harder.

"Chiro…" Antauri scolded.

"I know, I know." Chiro said "I was just playin' around. Things have been _way_ too serious around here."

"Well this is a serious matter." Gibson told him.

"Ya...by the way whose bright idea was it to go and rescue Nova anyway?" Chiro asked looking toward the couple.

"Hers." Rachelle answered flatly.

"Hers? What you mean hers?"

"She contacted Sprx and told him to get my assistance and come get her." Rachelle shrugged.

"Why you?"

"Because I know the layout of the city."

"How so?"

"Because I used to travel a lot and have been there before."

"I thought you traveled around the jungle." Gibson interjected.

"I never said that. I said I traveled the planet, which does include the jungle but also the other cities through out it as well."

"So there's more that just two cities." Chiro asked.

"Of course, but Anryiana is the capital and biggest of them all. Aedena is the most industrialized."

"Why did you go there?" Gibson asked.

"To study metal and chemistry. They have the best and most advanced science facilities on the planet."

"Do you really think she did it?" Otto suddenly asked, he had just caught the rainbow bug and was now studying it in his hands.

"Who did what?"

"Gabriellia."

Rachelle sighed and Gibson was about to yell at Otto but Rachelle stopped him. "Yes. I do believe she would do something like that. I hope beyond hope that she didn't but…it really wouldn't surprise me." She confessed.

"Glad to see you have such high expectations of me." A cold reply came.

Everyone turned to find Gabriellia standing in the doorway with a pitch black monkey with dark blue stripes and red eyes and several other monkeys that they recognized as ambassadors of Aedena.

"Gabriellia, Zauro." Rachelle whispered "What are you doing here?" she asked louder with more command.

"Oh just coming to discuss the terms of your surrender." Gabriellia said coolly.

"Surrender?"

"We'll never surrender to you!" Chiro shouted.

"Will you shut up you hairless freak!" Gabriellia rolled her eyes annoyed.

Zauro raised his eyebrow in interest. _'So…that must be a human.'_

"Gabriellia!" Rachelle snapped "Everyone else has gone to their chambers for the night. I will escort you all to our guest chambers for the night then tomorrow you may discuss the matters with the Highest and the council." she said with formality.

Gabriellia smirked. "That's all right. I think I know the way." With that she turned and walked off down the hall with the diplomats following. Zauro was the last to follow.

The room grew unbearably quiet with everyone trying to wrap their minds around what had just happened.

"So, should we tell your father?" Chiro asked.

"No. He'll find out in due time." Rachelle answered hollowly. Then she walked off toward her room leaving the males to their own thoughts.

* * *

FYI the italicized part is supposed to be a dream...in case you were wondering. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Me no own so me no get sued…please.**

Again I apologies for the crappy job I am doing. My creativity is wearing thin for this story. I am going to try and finish it up as soon as possible. So things are going to be hurried along from here on out. And warning there is some-ahem-crude talk and mentioning in this first section so if you feel uncomfortable hearing/reading the word "sex" I suggest you skip that part.

* * *

Something wasn't right. Or rather something was right but he couldn't place what it was or why. It was a strange feeling really. In this domain everything and nothing existed together in the same place at the same time. He was there and not. He wandered for a bit trying to figure it out then it hit him. He was asleep and Nova was next to him and he had just had a weird dream. That's when it all came back in a flash that caused him to jolt up awake. 

Nova stirred. "Sprx…what's wrong?" she yawned.

"Nothing." He assured her and lied back down next to her. "I just had a weird dream."

"About what?" she asked as she snuggled up closer.

"I…I don't know." He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"hmmm….you smell nice." She mumbled.

Sprx chuckled quietly to himself and held her sleeping form close.

He began to think about how much he would be enjoying this in years to come. _'She really would be a good mother.'_ He thought idly.

"Sprx?"

"Ya?"

"You're crushing me."

Sprx realized just how tightly he was holding her and released her "Sorry."

Nova sat up. "It's okay." She assured him still somewhat short of breathe.

"Why are you up?" he asked curiously.

"Because some idiot was trying to crush my wind pipe."

"And?" Nova rolled her eyes. "Why don't you come back down here with me?"

"It's almost dawn. We might as well start getting ready."

"No. They'll come get us if they need us. Right now we're going to stay in bed until the last possible moment."

"Sprx…" Nova protested even though the idea was appealing to her.

"Nova." Sprx countered "You promised to make all my fantasies come true and right now my fantasy is to stay in bed with you all day."

"You did not just play that card."

"Oh yes I did. Now come here." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him, wrapping his arms and tail around her.

"Sprx!" Nova started to protest but ended up laughing.

"Uh-uh. You _promised._"

"Ugh. Fine." She crossed her arms as best she could while being pressed to his chest.

"You're really cute when you angry." He teased.

"Only cute?"

"Yep. However you are drop dead gorgeous when you're annoyed with me."

"Then why's your heart still beating."

Sprx just laughed at that.

"So do these fantasies of yours involve any other activities besides just lying in bed?" she asked innocently while drawing little designs on his chest.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I'm but I'm not letting you off that easy. For the moment they don't."

Nova stuck out her lip in a pout "What about my fantasies?" she asked seductively.

"You got your chance."

"Please? You know we didn't get to finish the other day in the dungeon."

"You're very needy you know that?"

"It's your fault. You're the one who's been spoiling me with attention for all these years."

"Oh so it's my fault you're a high maintenance sex-a-holic?"

Nova's face twisted into rage and she hit his chest. Hard. Enough to knock the wind out of him and for his grip on her to loosen.

Nova got out of his hold and huffed.

"I am NOT a sexaholic."

Sprx rubbed the spot she had hit. "What do you mean? Aren't you the one who always starts trying to get _me_ to have sex? Every single night."

"You're the one who always make perverted comments."

"So, I don't actually act on them."

"Whatever. The point is I am not addicted to sex."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are TOO."

"Am NOT."

"ARE TOO."

"AM NOT."

Nova stared at him coldly then got off the bed and locked herself in the bathroom. Sprx followed her after she had slammed the door and he heard the lock click.

"Nova?" he called through the door "Nova come on. I'm sorry."

No response.

"Nova. Please? I'm really, really, really, really sorry. I didn't mean it."

Still no response. Sprx sighed then an idea struck him. He smiled to himself, scheming.

There came a knock at the bedroom door and he went to answer it.

Nova was sitting on the floor her back to the door, brooding. She heard his desperate pleas but chose not to respond. She didn't want to deal with him right now. She heard the knock on the door and voices muffled through the door. Then she heard the door close and footsteps come back to the bathroom door. "Nova? They need us to go back to the council. Something big has come up." Came Sprx's concerned tone. Nova sighed but didn't respond.

"Nova?" Sprx asked again. "Fine. I'm going on with out you then but please hurry."

She heard him walk off and only when his footsteps were gone did she get up and open the door. She looked around and indeed he was gone. _'What the hell? He didn't even try to convince me to come. What's wrong with him?'_ she started off after him toward the council chamber completely ticked.

* * *

The council was going about as well as expected. Terrible. No one knew who to believe or what to say. Gabriellia denied being involved with the Aedenites other that guiding them to their rooms when they arrived last night while others claimed to have seen her with them before. 

"Look. I was in the meditation chambers all day trying to find an answer to our dilemma and when I came out I found them and guided them to some guest rooms for the night because it was late. " The pink priestess told the members of the council.

"You came in and told us that you had brought them here so we could surrender." Her older sister argued.

"No! Obviously her mind has been corrupted by the outsiders. They are turning her against her own family." Gabriellia said indicating the Hyperforce who were watching from the sidelines as the two siblings went at it.

"Man, they make your guys relationship seem perfect." Chiro said to Gibson and Sprx.

"Ya no kidding, kid."

"Indeed. It is only natural for siblings to fight. However this seems to be an extreme case of sibling jealousy."

"And why would they do that? What could they possibly gain from that?" Rachelle asked.

"Both kingdoms. They are obviously trying to turn us against each other and ourselves then take both of the ruined territories when we've practically killed each other." Gabriellia rationalized.

"That's ridiculous. Anyway it's obvious you're lying. We checked everywhere yesterday for you, including the meditation chambers."

"Not the private chambers."

"Ugh." Rachelle exclaimed. She looked around, her eyes resting on the dark prince who was idly watching the scene uninterestingly. "Look, why don't we settle this once and for all." She told her sister.

"Was she with you yesterday and did she help you?" she asked Zauro.

"Yes." He answered simply.

Gabriellia's face twisted into pure hatred. "You bastard! You traitorous bastard! How could you do that to me? After everything I've done you just sell me out."

Zauro shrugged "Your innocence is of no value to me, my father, or my kingdom."

The council and leaders all gasped at this confession.

Gabriellia then leapt at the prince and started clawing at him; this caught everybody off guard including him. After a moment of shock everyone started trying to pry the priestess off the prince. She was still kicking and screaming as they finally got her off and had to keep a hold of her while she tried to resume her attack. Zauro got up and dusted himself off with an enraged gleam in his eye. "You worthless whore." He told her then walked off.

The council erupted into a frenzy of shouts, exclamations, and shock. The Hyper force still stood off to the side.

"Well, that was…weird." Otto said.

"Yes, it seems things just keep getting more and more interesting." Antauri agreed.

"You know I don't see why they just don't marry those two off." Sprx commented.

"Who?" Gibson asked.

"Gabriellia and that Zauro guy."

"Sprx that's—"

"Brilliant!" Rachelle cried as she walked up to the team.

"What?" Gibson asked.

"That's a brilliant idea."

"How so?" Antauri asked.

"It would solve everything. The kingdoms would be united and thus own both territories. There would be no more feud. And as an added bonus Gabriellia gets the throne, but she wouldn't have complete control because I'm sure Zauro wouldn't allow it. Everybody's happy. It's absolutely brilliant."

"Actually now that you've explained it, it does sound like a rather managable idea." Antauri consented.

"Thank you, Thank you." Sprx made a mock bow.

"I'm going to go run it by my father." Rachelle said and ran off toward the Highest who was still in a state of shock over his youngest daughter.

Gibson grumbled under his breathe about the praise his brother was receiving.

* * *

The preparations were already underway. The king of Aedena had been contacted and had conceded to the idea. Zauro and Gabriellia were going to Mix. The ceremony would be a combination of the Mixture ceremony and a traditional Aedena wedding. The Prince and Priestess had agreed to the idea of a union, despite the earlier conflict with each other, and were going through the proper steps for preparation. 

_'Better him than Sprx.'_ Nova thought as she walked back to the room. They hadn't really spoken since this morning and she wasn't sure if she should bunk with him or go to her room. Before she got to the rooms there came a call behind her.

"Mistress!" She turned and saw a helper running after her. "Mistress, I come on behalf of the Red Warrior. He had requested that you join him for dinner."

Nova debated on whether to accept or not. _'Might as well…'_ "Sure." She told the helper and started after him. When he lead her out of the palace she knew something was up and kept her guard on high. The helper lead her to a field, it was almost dark now so it was hard to see exactly where she was going.

The helper stopped and pointed toward a tree in the distance. "He is awaiting you."

Nova nodded and cautiously went toward the tree. When she got there she saw an elegant candle light picnic setup with a classic red and white checkered blanket and whicker basket. Sprx was standing there looking as smug as ever.

"What's all this?" she asked curious and surprised.

"An apology dinner." He said and walked over to her. He offered his arm and she took it before she could even think about it.

"An apology dinner?"

"For this morning. I thought I'd try and make it up to ya." He sat her down and went to the opposite side.

"Did you do all this? By yourself?"

"For the most part. I had the chefs make the food but I chose the blanket, basket, location and then hauled it all out here and set it up."

"Wow, you really go all out. Maybe I should get mad at you more often."

"I really wish you wouldn't. I just want to see you happy." Nova looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity and realized he was actually showing his sensitive side.

"Well…your mission is complete." She told him.

"Really, you like it?"

She smiled and nodded. "Are we gonna eat or what?" she asked playfully.

"Ya, I'm starved."

They ate and talked and watched the last rays of day light disappear from the sky. After they were done Sprx fell back against the tree trunk feeling like a stuffed turkey. Nova crawled over to his side and lay next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed in content.

"Hey Sprx did I ever tell you, you were right?"

"Yes. What was I right about?"

"About us being from this planet." She snuggled closer to him. "While I was imprisoned Zauro told me the story of the when the red monkey was born—the one Arden said was taken from them—well it goes along with our history with the Alchemist." She yawned. "I'll tell you it later but you were right. We are from this planet."

_'That explains why everything is so familiar, and that dream…'_ he thought as she fell asleep in his arms. _'I wonder if that means the legend is too.'_ He thought as he drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

Tell me if Im going way too fast. But like I said Im hurrying things along a little more so that I can get this story finished. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Me no own so me no get sued…please.**

Okay so things are coming to a close soon and I actaully dont think this chapter turned out too bad, compared to the last few anyways. Oh and in this chapter your gonna see that Gabby isnt a total bitch but just a power crazed politician. Oh and updates are gonna be a lot slower for now cuz school has started up full throttle so I'm not gonna have time to write/post as often.

* * *

Ever since the agreement between the kingdoms of an arranged marriage Gibson had been feeling a bit …crowded. Rachelle would not leave his side for more that a minute and although he enjoyed her and her company he was used to being a loner and still needed his space. 

He unconsciously groaned as she latched onto his arm again.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said more harshly than intended.

"Gibson, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing. It's just that…well, I—oh its nothing." He said not wanting to hurt her feelings.

Rachelle watched him closely then released his arm "I'm going to go help my sister prepare for her Mixture." She announced.

_'Thank goodness.'_ "Oh…all right. Try not to eradicate one another." He told her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I'll do my best." She walked off toward her sisters chambers. She could tell that he just needed some space to work out with whatever was bothering him. When she got there she heard her sister's frantic shouts about how imperfect something was. She rolled her eyes and mentally sighed.

She opened the door and saw helpers trying to fit her ceremonial wear. Gabriellia was yelling about the color scheme, the fitting, the tailors, and pretty much everything she could possibly complain about and more.

"Will you shut up? I know you're not happy about this whole thing but the least you could do would be to give our ears a break." Rachelle told her sister annoyed.

Gabriellia scoffed "I think not. This is _my_ Mixture and I can do what I like. Besides I just want everything perfect for my future mate. After all he is a prince, with his own kingdom; therefore he's perfect. He will expect and recieve no less from his mate, and obviously these ingrates need motivation. I'm just trying to help out."

"Whatever. You know he isnt a stuck up prince. He doesnt have some decency and personality to him, not just power and wealth. But its just as well; I knew that those were the only things that get you to agree and thats what I told his Highest to emphasis when speaking to you about the idea."

"Oh so this is all _your_ fault. I should have known."

"Actually it was your previous betrothed idea. I just happened to agree to it and had the power to get the Highest to agree to it."

"That little red…Why can't you call him father like a normal person?"

Rachelle motioned for the tailors to leave and once they were gone she closed and locked the doors. Then she went up to her sister and started where the tailors had left off.

"Respect. Tradition. Mindset. He was never called father to me. He was always the Highest and so I learned to call him that." She shrugged and replied softly "You look just like grandmother." She mused looking at her younger sister.

Gabriellia turned and looked in the mirror. Rachelle stopped her sewing.

"You're right." Gabriellia whispered softly. And it was true; she was the exact image of the former Chosen of Anryiana, her grandmother. With her pink fur, golden eyes, and traditional gear on one would think it was a ghost. "I miss her."

"I know. You two were very close." Rachelle comforted. She placed her hands on Gabriellia's shoulders and gave her a sisterly backwards hug.

"Do you think she'd be proud of me?" Gabriellia suddenly asked.

"Honestly, right now no."

"Why not?" Gabriellia asked her temper flaring.

"Because you betrayed your kingdom, forsook all your friends and became a selfish brat." Rachelle answered upset.

"But I'm gaining a kingdom, two kingdoms technically. Doesn't that count?"

"I don't really think she'd care whether you got the kingdom or not, it's the method you used to get it. And yours was diabolical."

"You think I'm evil don't you? I'm just some evil little spoiled bitch who would do anything to get power. Well you know something? You're right. I'm about to become the most powerful Chosen Priestess on the planet. And I don't care how I got that power or who I hurt to get it. The point is I have it and you can't change that. I win." Gabriellia told her sister bitterly. "Grandmother always emphasized how important power is. And now I have it."

"But what are you going to do once you get that power?"

"That's none of your business. You'll be gone and I'll be in charge. You know how long I've waited and how much I've wanted this. It doesn't even bother me that I'll have to be the mate of that _prince._"

"I doubt your mate will let you do much. Since he will the Highest or king or whatever hierarchy this gets turned into, he will have absolute and total control."

"I dont plan on it. I am merely going to be in the background--controlling and pulling strings. You know how good I am with that and how much I've worked on it. My lifes goal is finally coming together, I always knew I would never be the face of authority but that doesnt mean that I wont have some hold on it. Politics is something I'm good at and he will not have complete control, I will have sway. I dont plan on running the kingdom to ruin, no. I plan on making it more grand in any way possible. I'm sure in time he will come around to my vision and then I can really set plans into action."

"What happened to you? You used to be so kind and sweet. You were once the best sister anyone could ask for. And now…the only thing that hasn't changed is your habit of talking a mile a minute." Rachelle said sadly, regrettably.

"People change." Gabriellia answered flatly.

"I can see that…"

"Why aren't you out with your 'lover'?" Gabriellia asked with air quotes.

"We're not joined at the hip; we don't have to spend every second together. Besides I wanted to check on my baby sister and make sure she was okay." Rachelle said the last part as if she was talking to a baby.

Gabriellia slapped her sister's hands off her shoulders and stepped away. "Quit. I am not a child. Now get out. I have things to prepare for the Mixture." She ordered.

Rachelle chuckled. "As you wish." She walked out and motioned for some helpers outside the door to enter.

_'Agh. Why can she always put me in a good mood?'_ Gabriellia asked herself as she allowed the helpers to help her, without complaining to them. _'And now I'm even regretting what I've done. I hate her.'_

* * *

'_Why isn't this surprise? Somehow I always knew I'd be given away in an arranged marriage.'_ Zauro sat listening and learning traditions for an Anryiana Mixture. He had always been a studious and attentive person but for this he felt his attention waver and his focus lack. _'Ack. This stuff is pointless. At least I get some sort of party out of it. Maybe I'll invite that Red Warrior and Nova. And Rachelle and her boyfriend. Didn't she say something about a team? Should I invite any friends from Aedena? No, it's not like I have any anyway. I wonder what would happen if I mess this Mixture up. Would it be void? Better not try or else who knows what kind of catastrophe might happen. An all out war might be declared. But these rituals are so pointless. I mean why I have to learn these ridiculous sayings. And these clothes…blehk. Note to self: when king, get a better tailor. One with actual fashion sense. '_

The dark prince rolled his eyes in annoyance with all these pointless rituals. In his kingdom when you were engaged: you were engaged. End of story. The only thing you had to do was plan the wedding. Not go through all this stupid training and challenges just to have the right to get to the ceremony. And once you were engaged nothing could break the engagement until just before the finality of the marriage.

This was stupid. There was no other word to describe such actions. Stupidity. Pure and simple. It wasn't that he was completely disgusted by the arranged marriage but he wasn't exactly looking forward to it. At least he knew his bride-to-be. Usually in an arranged marriage the betrothed don't see each other until the wedding day. Of course that didn't make this any more enjoyable. Gabriellia was spoiled little brat, but he could handle that. After all he had grown up among them and knew how to handle greedy politicians.

* * *

"Why'd you think he invited us?" Sprx asked walking down the street with his hand behind his head. 

"Don't know. Nova? Rachelle?" Chiro asked.

"Well, we both know him so it's obvious why he invited us but not sure about you guys." Nova answered.

"Maybe he just didn't want to be the only guy." Rachelle joked.

"Gibson I'm proud of you," Sprx said "you not only got a girl but one wit ha sense of humor. Very out of character for you."

"I'll have you know I have a very good sense of humor." Gibson told his younger brother.

"Tssh. Ya right. You wouldn't know humor if it came up and shook your hand."

"Why I…Rachelle?" Gibson asked for support.

"I'm not getting into this." She told him as she led the team through the city.

"See, even your girlfriend know you don't have a sense of humor." Sprx smirked.

"Oh shut it Sprx. Yours is no better." Nova told him.

"What do you mean? I have a great sense of humor." He puffed his chest out.

"Ha! Whatever you say…Sparky." Nova smirked.

"Hey! That's not funny. Besides you're only allowed to call me that when it's the _present_." He said accentually.

"Then you're going to be in the past for a long time Sparky."

"Stop calling me that. Unless of course you wanna go in an alley right now."

"Uh no. I told you you're gonna be in the past."

"I thought you said I was off the hook."

"No. I said I was happy, I never said you were forgiven."

Sprx pouted.

"Any idea what they're talking about?" Otto whispered to Chiro.

"Not a clue."

"It's for the best." Antauri informed them. He, Rachelle, and Gibson had all caught the underlying meaning.

"We're here." Rachelle announced before she lead them in she turned and pointed to Nova, Sprx and Gibson. "And you three, please behave. No more bedroom talk."

Nova and Sprx smiled sheepishly while Gibson just looked shocked that he would need to be told that.

Rachelle turned and entered followed by everyone else. Sprx, Nova and Gibson still embarrassed and Otto and Chiro snickering with Antauri as cool as ever.

They walked into the tree building to find Zauro sitting at a relatively large oval table for eight. Antauri sensed, not for the first time, that there was something strange and powerful about him. The room was pretty much empty except for them and some workers.

"Rachelle, your traditions of matrimony are stupid." Zauro called out as they came up.

"Amen to that." Sprx answered him.

"What do you mean? They are sacred and necessary." She said.

"They aren't necessary, they're pointless. I mean is it really necessary to sit through three hours of gods awful music?"

"No kidding. It sounds like someone's strangling a bunch of cats with violins. And the formal sayings?" Sprx asked.

"Who in their right mind would ever want to say things like that? In front of a huge crowd no less."

"And the courting?"

"Gah. Don't get me started…" Zauro made a disgusted face. They both went on into a tangent about how the rituals and traditions that went along with the Mixture ceremony.

"Well it looks like Gabby may have finally met her match in complaining abilities." Rachelle mused.

"Oh trust me if anyone can complain about nothing its Sprx." Nova told her.

"Hey you try listening and learning all these traditions. They're exhausting and stupid." Sprx retorted upon hearing her comment.

Nova rolled her eyes and sat down.

Zauro was at the head of the table; next to him on his right were Nova, Sprx, and Chiro. On his left were Rachelle, Gibson, Otto and Antauri sat at the end across from him.

"I don't think we've all been properly introduced. I'm sure you know I'm Zauro and I know some of you but…"

"Right. This is Gibson, Otto, Antauri, Chiro, and as I'm sure you guessed the Red Warrior Sprx." Rachelle introduced going around the table.

"And it's just Sprx." Sprx told him.

"Or Sparky." Nova teased.

"I told you _not_ to call me that." Sprx said seriously "Unless…" he smirked.

Rachelle cleared her throat and glared at the two with a 'what-did-I-tell-you' look. Sprx let the comment die in his throat.

The small party went along from there with a much livelier and enthusiastic tone than the previous one the team had attended. The food and conversations were pleasant and the guest weren't that bad either.

"So…I've heard rumors that you're leaving for good after the ceremony?" Zauro asked toward the end of the main course.

"Yes and I assure you they're true. Once peace has been restored between our kingdoms I am leaving with them out into the stars." Rachelle responded.

"Into the stars?" the dark prince asked disbelieving and awed.

"Yes, we are going in a giant Robot." Rachelle smiled at the confusion on his face.

"A ro-bot?"

"You know how you mentioned how different the metal in our physiology is? Well that's because we're from a planet with more advanced technology, science and so on." Nova saved him "The Super Robot is how we got here."

Zauro still seemed confused but didn't say anything more.

"I've been wondering…why did you invite us?" Chiro interjected.

"Oh, well I was obviously going to invite Nova and Rachelle ten I remembered Nova mention something about a team and I thought why no invite them as well."

"I'm sure you just wanted to meet me after you heard all about how fabulous I am." Sprx said.

"Actually the most I heard about you was whenever Gabriellia cursed you out and blamed you for 'ruining her life.'"

Sprx slouched "What!"

"Despite your belief I do think of other things besides you." Nova told him dryly.

"But, but, but…what did you talk about then? I mean you were there three days."

"Yes but we weren't together every frickin' second. I do believe the longest we talked was when he told me about your birth."

The rest of the team looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Antauri asked.

"Oh well apparently we're all from this planet." Sprx told them.

"You are?" Zauro asked.

"Ya, you know that story you told her about that red child and the strange being coming here?"

"Yes."

"Let's just say that there used to be an orange monkey with us." Nova told him.

"Zauro looked around at the Hyperforce and suddenly it clicked, the colors, the names…"Ohhhh…is that why you freaked out after I told you?"

"Pretty much. I just put two and two together."

"Will someone _please_ explain what you're talking about?" Chiro pleaded.

"Yes, I am quite confused myself." Rachelle informed him.

"The ambassador and the ruler." Zauro told her. She looked at him like he was crazy. Then she looked at the rest of the table and it suddenly connected in her mind. Her expression went from confused to understand to shock.

"Wow. You mean you're…that means he's….I'm mating with…." She stuttered.

"Ya I know. That was my reaction when I figured it out." Nova told her.

"Wait, wait that happened…" she started calculating in her head.

"We ware put in a cryogenic state for a time. That means we were basically frozen and preserved for a number of years."

"Why would it matter if we were in cryogenics?" Gibson asked.

Nova sighed "You might as well tell them." She told Zauro. He nodded and complied, retelling the story he told Nova a few das prior. As he was telling the tale the teams faces all went into the same shock as Rachelle a few moments ago. When he was don't the table was quiet.

"You're saying that…you believe we're from this planet?" Antauri asked Nova.

"Yes, it all fits."

"Maybe so…but why don't we remember any of this?" Gibson inquired.

"We were all young." Nova shrugged.

"Actually I think I do." Sprx said.

The table turned and looked at him curiously.

"You see I had this dream the other night but it felt so real. Like I'd done it all before. The detail are a little fuzzy but I remember guards coming in and killing a white monkey—I think she was my mother—then I remember a purple monkey lying on the ground. Dead. I remember you Gibson but you were a lot younger and they took us outside—the guards. Then there was this bright flash of light and there…was the Alchemist. He took me and you…somewhere. I don't really remember much else."

They all looked at him in disbelief.

"Perhaps it was just a dream. After Nova told you the story your imagination initiated." Gibson suggested.

"No, I had it before she told me."

The team sat in silence trying to wrap their minds around the new information resented to them.

"Well as interesting as this hypothesis is," Gibson started "it is still somewhat of a stretch. However the evidence does seem to be for it. When we get back I will conduct some experiments in order to unveil this mystery."

With that they decided to call it a night but took their time getting back to the palace. They stopped and had desert at a little pastry shop, after much whining and begging from Otto.

Everyone seemed to be back to their normal selves, forgetting the depression and angst that had plagued them the past week.

When they all finally got to the palace they stopped preparing to split up.

"Well," Sprx said and rested his hand on Zauro's shoulder "good lick and you have my complete sympathy."

Zauro smirked "And you have mine as well."

"Huh?"

"With Nova. I may have only known her for a few short days but I know enough."

It was Nova's turn to smirk.

* * *

So now you know what the lucky couple thinks of this whole arranged marriage, arent medieval hiearchies so much fun? No free will, no free speach, no freedom in general...doncha wish you lived in one? 

Okay enough with the sarcasm, please just tell me what you thought of this chapter and I promise this story is ganna come to a close. Only one or two more to go. :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Me no own so me no get sued…please.**

Okay so...this is the chapter before the last one and its not the greatest I've done but it gets the job done.

* * *

"Will you hurry up?" 

"Sor-ry if I wasn't professionally trained in putting on this stuff."

"We're gonna be late."

"We have reserved seats!"

A few more tense minutes passsed and just as he was about to call out again the golden female called out "Finished." And Nova walked out of the bathroom in an outfit similar to Rachelle's ceremonial jewelry.

"Finally." Mumbled Sprx.

"You know Sprx; I don't remember forcing you to wait with me."

"Please, if I didn't then you would have been even madder at me."

Nova scoffed "Not possible."

"Let's just get going." Sprx stormed off to the door with a seething Nova in tow. The tension between them had been building for the past day. Neither had had a minute to themselves. If they weren't being thrown around for political meetings then they were constantly at the others side and throat.

They walked out of their room to find the rest of the team waiting.

"Are you ready?!" Otto exclaimed enthusiastically, grating their already tense nerves further.

"Yes **Otto**, we're ready." Nova responded glaring.

Otto cringed back from her deathly gaze.

"What's wrong?" Gibson asked noting both their tense manner.

"Nothing lets go." Sprx growled.

The Hyperforce looked at each other confused but started off toward the ceremony court.

Everyone noted the animosity between Sprx and Nova.

"So…what's this ceremony going to be like?" Chiro asked cautiously.

"Long and boring." Sprx snapped.

"It is going to be lengthy yes but it will consist of a combination of Anryiana and Aedena life mating ceremonies." Rachelle said glaring daggers at Sprx's back.

"As long as the music is from Aedena." Sprx grumbled.

"Please, I hardly call their noise 'music.'" Rachelle said.

"It's probably better than that screeching you listen too."

"Sprx!" Gibson said.

"Shove it Brain strain." He replied.

"What is wrong with you?" the blue simian asked.

"Nothing! I'm fine."

"Obviously." He retorted sarcastically.

Nova hit Sprx over the head "You both can shove it." She said.

Sprx glowered but shut up. Gibson remained silent and seethed.

"Maybe after the ceremony we all should take some time for ourselves." Antauri suggested, also catching the bitter mood going around.

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Very well."

"Sounds good."

"All right."

"Yeah." They all said.

They walked on to the ceremony, which was to be held in the gardens, in a strangling silence.

When they arrived they split up according to gender. Rachelle and Nova left to go help Gabriellia with the final preparations and the rest of the guys went to go find their seats.

"Why are we doing this again?" Nova asked Rachelle and they made their way toward Gabriellia's chambers.

"Because, she'll need help and support no matter what she may think."

"Yeah but why am I here?"

"Because. Its time you two make amends. Here we don't leave each other on bad terms, and since we'll be leaving tomorrow you two nee to get your issues resolved."

"Issues? We don't have any issues."

"Then why do you hate each other so?"

"Because she tried to marry my boyfriend, she kidnapped me, she betrayed you and your people…Need I go on?" Nova listed off.

"No but you have to understand, it's been her life's dream to be the Chosen priestess. She's worked so hard for it. And when you guys came along so did her chance to be Chosen. It was never anything personal. Well the kidnapping was but…she gets a little irrational sometimes." Rachelle shrugged.

"You sound like you actually have sympathy for her." Nova stated.

"I do. She's my sister, she may be spoiled and talkative to the point where you want to cut your own ears off but she's my sister. She's just changed."

"So she really is a chatterbox? I thought Sprx was exaggerating." Nova chuckled.

"Oh no, she's a talker. What is the deal with you two anyway?"

"Who?"

"You and Sprx. You were both very…irritable earlier."

"I don't know. I think we we're both just tired and sick of each other."

"Yes, you two have barely had any time away from each other. I believe Antauri was correct when he suggested some alone time."

"Hmmm" was all Nova said. They had reached Gabriellia's preparation chambers; Rachelle opened the doors and Nova followed her inside. The chamber was fairly large, with mirrors, fabrics and bustling helpers everywhere. In the center stood Gabriellia on a stool as helpers wrapped her up in her ceremonial garments.

"Rachelle, thank the g—what's she doing here?!" Gabriellia exclaimed gesturing toward Nova.

"Trust me the feelings mutual." Nova said, crossing her arms.

"I brought her for assistance." Rachelle said then clapped her hands twice and all the helpers stopped what they were doing. "All right you all may go. We'll finish up here." All the helpers set down whatever they were holding and began to file out. As the last ones left and closed the doors and an awkward silence settled on the three female primates.

"Okay." Rachelle broke the silence "Lets get you finished up." She began shuffling around and picking up clothes and items. "Here, get off that stupid thing." Rachelle ordered.

Gabriellia stepped down off her stool and stood still as Rachelle draped and pinned fabric on her. Gabriellia shot Nova a few glares which were returned to her.

"Well? Are you going to stand there or help me?" Rachelle asked glancing over at Nova from her work, not stopping.

"Erm…what do you want me to do?"She asked nervously.

"Can you sew?"

"No"

"Then help her with the jewelry and accessories."

Nova looked around and saw a jewelry box on table. She went over to it and took out a few pieces from inside and returned back to Rachelle and Gabriellia. She began helping Gabriellia put them on without disturbing Rachelle.

"Why are you here?" Gabriellia suddenly asked.

"Because you're lucky enough to have a caring and forgiving older sister." Nova responded.

"So, she managed to drag you from that red buffoon's side?" Gabriellia smiled deviously.

"Hey!" Nova snapped "he may be a buffoon but he's my buffoon."

Gabriellia raised her eye brow at this and Rachelle chuckled.

Nova roughly tied a choker around Gabriellia's neck "Not so tight. You're going to bruise me!"

Nova rolled her eyes.

"Quit complaining, its very un-lady like." Rachelle told her.

"I can't believe you're siding with her! I'm your sister, you should be defending me. Not siding with the one who stole my first fiancé. And on my Mixture day no less. What is wrong with you? I thought sisters were supposed to stick together. You're not being very lady-like yourself. And will you please put that clothe on the right way. I don't want to look like some peasant who doesn't know the proper way the garb goes on. And another thing, I thought you valued family. I thought that honor and loyalty meant something to you. How can you—"

"Wow you do talk a lot." Nova interrupted.

"Why do you think we call her Gabby?" Rachelle smirked.

Nova laughed.

Gabriellia groaned in frustration. "Look it's my ceremonial day you should be helping me prepare, not mocking me."

"We can multi-task." Nova said.

"You can just shut up. I'm not forgiving you for taking away my first chance of becoming the Chosen."

"He was never yours." Nova stated flatly.

"She has a point." Rachelle chimed in "Even when you were engaged he was, and I quote 'extraordinarily recklessly in love' with her. He just hadn't told her yet."

"Who said that?" both Nova and Gabriellia asked simultaneously. Then they both glared at each other again.

"Gibson. He also said that you were just the same only with more pride."

"I'm gonna kill him." Nova mumbled.

"Aww, but then Rache here wouldn't leave." Gabriellia complained.

"She could still come with us after all we'd need a new chief of science." Nova said.

"All right. Do you want to have it public, like a beheading or hanging or do you want like an assassination?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of tearing his limbs off." Nova said casually.

"I would appreciate it if you two didn't discuss my lover's murder in front of me, or not at all."

"By the way does father know that you two are already bedding together?" Gabriellia asked slyly.

"No, I don't think so." Rachelle answered nervously.

"How very interesting. What do you think he'd do if he ever found out? Maybe he'd help us with the execution. Or possibly just life imprisonment with torture." Gabriellia said innocently.

Nova chuckled.

"It doesn't matter; we're leaving tomorrow so there's nothing he can do now. Besides he wouldn't dare."

"I don't know, he seems kind but I bet he'd go insane if he found out one of his precious daughters was defiled before wedlock." Nova said.

"Since when do you two get along?" Rachelle pointed out.

Nova and Gabriellia looked at each other then back at Rachelle. "Since about a minute ago." Nova responded and Gabriellia smirked.

"Well, you're all ready." Rachelle announced and stepped away from her younger sister.

Nova also stepped back and admired the pink simian.

Gabriellia was in a beige-cream robe with golden accents that matched her eyes on the ends of her sleeves and neckline. She had a dark blue sash tied around her waist and a long colorful veil with lace patterns running down it. On the hem of the robe was violet flowers stitched in with an enticing scent coming from them. Her jewelry matched her veil; she had on every different shade of stone imaginable in every way possible: necklaces, bracelets, rings, pins, and body jewels. Around the crescent on her head were five jewels, each a different color: orange, green, black, yellow, and blue.

"Well?" Gabriellia asked "Does it look right or not? You two are just gaping at me."

"It looks perfect." Rachelle answered warmly.

"Good. I don't want anything to mess this up. I've been waiting for a long time for this day."

"We know Gabby, we know."

* * *

"Is this thing gonna start soon or what?" Otto asked. 

"Trust me Otto, when it starts you're gonna be wishin' it hadn't." Sprx said,

"Sprx? Is everything all right? You've been kinda…" Chiro started, looking for the rigt word.

"Grumpy." Otto finished for him. Everyone looked at him. "What? Its true." He shrugged.

"Yea okay, grumpy fits. I guess." Chiro said.

"I'm fine. Nova's the one who's been all up in my face about everything." Sprx grumbled.

"What are you fighting over now?" Chiro asked exasperated.

"Nothing…everything. I don't know!"

"Sprx what's going on?"

"I don't know. We've just been really getting on each others nerves lately."

"Well that's not surprising since you two have spent every second of the past few days together. Antauri is right, you need some alone time—away from each other." Gibson told him.

"Yea…maybe." Sprx said starring at the floor.

A moment of silence passed as all the males became wrapped in their own thoughts. Then Nova and Rachelle came back—looking more relaxed then when they left.

"You look happy." Sprx commented as they sat down next to their respective boyfriends.

Nova leaned over and pecked him on the cheek through her veil, "I am." She responded.

Sprx looked at her quizzically but said no more.

Then a loud blood curdling note rose over the assembly. The Hyperforce all cringed at the noise looking around for what could cause such an ear shattering sound. Another, lower, albeit just as nerve numbing screech joined the first. As the Hyperforce looked around they saw that most there seemed to be enjoying the noise. Only a few others seemed to be bothered by the awful screeching.

"What's going on?" Gibson asked Rachelle who also seemed to be enjoying the terrible sounds.

"Its just music." She responded calmly.

"Music?!" Chiro cried in alarm.

"Yes this is the traditional Mixture music." She told them.

"Agh! It sounds like someone is strangling a symphony of tone deaf cats!" Nova said.

"You didn't have to sit through three hours of it." Sprx said as his left eye started twitching.

"Three hours!" the Hyperforce exclaimed.

"Yes it is required that the male of the Mixture to enjoy and harmonize with the music. And three hours is the standard time length they go through." The lavender monkey explained.

"Agh, I'm sorry." Nova said as she turned to Sprx.

"Now shush. Here comes Gabriellia." Rachelle said pointing toward the large double doors which were slowly opening. Just as in a traditional wedding Gabriellia came out and down the aisle with a bouquet of flowers and a trailing veil.

Zauro was up under a chuppah, looking rather put out by the "music" as well. He was wearing a red robe similar to what Gabriellia's looked like only more masculine.

When Gabriellia make it to where Zauro was standing they turned to face each other and began to exchange vows and pledges; promising their lives to each other and to their duties.

After they had pledged their everything to each other they both took a cup from a stand behind them and crossed arms with each other and drank from the others cup. When they had drained the cups their fathers came up behind them and promised peace and prosperity by this unity. Then a treaty was brought out before them and all four signed, signifying that the two kingdoms were now at peace and united formally.

"I now announce these two life mates!" Zauro's father declared.

"And the kingdoms now united." Arden finished.

The "music" started up again and Zauro took Gabriellia's arm and led her down the aisle and out of the court yard.

When they were gone conversation started up throughout the congregation.

"Well?" Rachelle turned to the Hyperforce.

"That still isn't relaxing or music." Sprx said then stood and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Chiro called out.

"For a walk." Sprx called back with out turning around.

"Let him be." Rachelle said.

"He needs to calm down." Antauri said.

"Rachelle." Arden called out as he came up to the Hyperforce.

"Highest." Rachelle bowed respectfully.

"Glad to see you made it. When are you leaving?" the Highest said.

"Tomorrow." Chiro spoke up.

"Ah, well them I guess there's no time to waste on preparations. Where is the Red Warrior?"

"He went for a walk. What preparations?" Rachelle said.

"For your farewell party." Arden answered.

"What?"

"It will begin in a few hours after the reception. Maybe we should just combine the two…" he thought aloud.

"Yes, why don't we simply combine them into one celebration." Rachelle said.

"Very well, come along. We are to begin at once."

* * *

Like I said not the greatest but I thought it turned out okay. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. 

And also a _chuppah _is a wedding arch thing-y that the bride and groom stand under, in case you all were wondering.

And I also have no idea when the next chapter will be up, it could be next week, it could be next month, it may not be until Christmas break! It all depends on my stupid teachers and their homework and how much time I'll actually have for writing this thing. So sorry but thats just the way things are going right now. (


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Me no own so me no get sued…please.**

**So last chapter, I'm pretty excited. And I really like how this came out. So you all have been great, I appriciate you readers, and especially you reviewers (you're my favorites ;). Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

She moaned and rolled over onto her back. Her eyes fluttered open, only to close tightly once more. _'Ugh. What happened? And where am I—oh yeah. The party,'_ the events of yesterday washed through her mind.

But that meant that all her hard work had finally paid off, she was now the Chosen Priestess or Queen or whatever title the rulers mate held now and not her sister--who was leaving today forever. To unknown worlds and she would probably never see her again…..

'_Well this is bittersweet…'_

* * *

They were standing in the main hall, waiting to say goodbye. Rachelle looked a nervous wreck and was fretting about everything while Gibson tried to calm here down. It wasn't working to well.

Antauri was going over his mental checklist for everything and one. It appeared that the only thing—or person they were missing was Sprx.

Nova was trying to keep Chiro and Otto from eating all the decorative fruits lying out, while complaining about not feeling well.

"You probably drank or ate too much last night. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Nova," Antauri tried comforting her.

"No, honestly I could barely force myself _to_ eat anything. And I only had a little to drink, and it was that nectar stuff that Rachelle said wouldn't do anything to me," She said, looking a little paler than normal.

A shuffling of feet on carpet brought their attention to the latest arrival. Sprx came leisurely down the hall, apparently taking his time.

"What's wrong Sprx? Don't wanna leave?" Nova accused.

"Ah, you know me; I like to take my time on things. You know, stop and smell the roses and all that."

Nova rolled her eyes and went back to slapping Otto's hand away from the fruit in the baskets. Chiro snickered then tried his luck, only to be met with the same fate.

"Now Rachelle, honestly, you have to calm down. This isn't assisting in any form," Gibson's voice carried over to the others.

"But it's all wrong. I shouldn't be doing this, I was bred and raised in this place for this purpose, I can't just leave. I have to—"

"Yes you can. And no you don't," A new voice infiltrated the conversation.

All heads turned to the very familiar source. In the entrance stood a very pink monkey, arms crossed and annoyed glare in place. "I was bred for this job too you know. I know what it takes and how it works. Especially since I've been practically running it for the past four years, pulling strings, investigating, blackmailing, instigating, etc. All the leaders know and fear me and my abilities, I can do this. You know basics and can only rely on lectures to get you through. I have hands-on experience at this and I am a much better public speaker than you. I may not do things by the goody-goody book, but they get done. I will not let this kingdom go to ruin, because then I would have nothing to rule." Gabriellia let that sink in for a moment, hoping that it at least relieve some of her elder sisters fears.

"Bu—"the lilac monkey started.

"No. No buts, I can and will do this. You may go and do what your wish with your life, as long as it doesn't interfere with the laws of this planet," Gabriellia firmly stated, looking hard into Rachelle's eyes, willing her to understand.

After a moment, Rachelle noticeably relaxed; a small smile appeared upon her muzzle. Gabriellia nodded toward her, Rachelle returned the gesture, a silent conversation that only siblings could have passing between them.

"The public farewell will begin in fifteen minutes. Please be ready by then," Gabriellia suddenly became erect and formal once more, announcing her purpose to the team.

Antauri nodded in understanding.

Gabriellia turned on her heel and marched away, not a glance back. Rachelle's smile grew into one of affection at her sisters retreating form.

"Are you going to be all right?" Gibson asked her cautiously.

"Yes. I'll be fine, now come along we mustn't be late for our own farewell now," She turned to the others. "And Chiro? Otto? That's wax fruit."

Chiro and Otto paused in their gorging to actually taste the food they had managed to slip past Nova. Once realization set in they started spitting out the chunks already in their mouths. They wiped their tongues vigorously with their arms trying to scrape the taste from them.

Nova just smirked with an 'I-told-you-so' look and walked off, following Gabriellia's direction. The rest soon followed her, with Sprx teasing and laughing at the green monkey and boy mercilessly.

After wandering around for about seven minutes Nova and Rachelle had had enough; they decided to go ask one of the helpers where exactly the stage entrance was, despite all the male protests.

"Really Rachelle, we can find it on our own." Gibson chided.

"Yea, we don't need any directions. I happen to have an excellent sense of direction!" Sprx exclaimed.

"Oh give it a rest Sprx. We're lost and you know it, now stop being such a narcissistic ass and shut up," Nova told him, annoyed at his sudden 180 mood swing. Maybe he was bipolar…

"I just don't see why they didn't tell us where it is in the first place," Chiro said crossing his arms over his chest and trying to talk normally with the wax residue coating the inside of his mouth.

"Probably one last prank from Gabby," Rachelle grumbled, starting to wring her hands once more, "Stay here for a minute; I'll be right back, with directions."

"Rachelle, I really don't--" Gibson began.

"I said: I'll. Be. Back. With. Directions." She pointedly glared at him for a moment then stalked off.

No one said anything until she got back.

* * *

"Finally. What took you so long? Surely you couldn't have gotten lost? I mean, you practically grew up in this place, when you weren't off 'seeing-the-world.'" The pink female said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, her hands resting on her hips, dead-panned voice.

Her elder didn't dignify a response.

"Look, we're here now. So, can we get this thing started so we can leave? I for one am ready to be back home," Nova cut in.

"Fine, fine; just go stand over there for now until we call you out to give your formal farewell to the now united kingdoms. We should really think of a name for it…"

"Antor!" Otto immediately suggested.

Gabriellia gave him a 'what-are-you-talking-about-idiot' look, then tried to cover it up with a smile which came out more like a grimace. "Yea, we'll keep that in mind."

"We?"

"It's imperial." Rachelle responded.

"Wha??"

"The imperial 'we' tense. Where a royal or ruler uses we instead of I, so as to speak for the whole court or council, thereby showing their dominance and stating something as a formality," she explained casually.

Otto still had a blank look on his face. "So...are you still going to consider Antor?"

Gabriellia walked off without a glance or answer, leaving the confused green primate even more so.

"Don't worry about her; I'll make sure it's mentioned in the council about it," A dark, familiar voice came from Otto's right. There stood Zauro, an annoyed yet amused look on his face, "But it's a good thing you're here now. Your father," he indicated toward Rachelle, "was getting ready to send out a search party for you."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Rachelle asked rhetorically, "Well, we're here now so we can get this thing over with and be gone. I admit I'm quite anxious to see what is beyond this planet."

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Sprx asked "Gabriellia said something about formal farewell speeches."

"Yes, _you_, and probably Rachelle, are expected to give some sort of formal speech about your departure."

"Me? Why me?"

"Why, you're the Red Warrior, you have caused a great uproar among the nations and united two of the strongest cities, not to mention the two that have been at odds for gods knows how long. Of course you're the perfect candidate to give a goodbye speech."

"What am I supposed to say? 'It's been real, it's been fun, but it hasn't been real fun'?"

"Well, I would put it more eloquently than that but, I suppose something along those lines wouldn't hurt, after all the stuff you've been through."

"You've got to be kidding me…."Sprx dropped his head into his hands and turned muttering curses to himself.

"Are you sure none of us will be required to give any other speeches or formalities?" Antauri asked.

"I don't believe so, but then again I didn't set up this thing so I'm not entirely sure. But I do know that at least Sprx, and Rachelle, are expected to give a speech each."

"Very well, how long do we have to prepare?" Rachelle asked her long time friend.

"Maybe….five minutes, less?"

"What! How are we supposed to come up with a speech in less than _five_ minutes?" Sprx exploded.

"It's not that hard. Just blather on about how you'll always remember this planet, and what a wonderful and memorable experience you've had," Rachelle told him.

Sprx spluttered for a second, trying to process everything around him. He finally threw his hands up in resignation and resorted to self-pitying.

"Oh come on you big baby," Nova told him "just do like Rachelle is telling you and you'll be fine." Sprx just stuck his lip out in a pout.

"It really isn't that hard. No one really listens to half of what you say anyway," Rachelle told him.

"What!" Sprx cried.

"Do you listen to half the speeches you hear? I didn't think so. You just listen for a few key words then clap when everyone else does."

Sprx resorted back to pouting.

"Just say how honored you are to be find out you're the Red Warrior and how its effected you're outlook on life or you're self-confidence and how you'll miss this planet and so on."

"Are you really sure he's the Red Warrior though?" Nova posed.

"Indeed, I don't recall him ever fulfilling that prophesy." Gibson interjected.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned he did. For one he came up with the idea for uniting the kingdoms, before an all out civil war started. True, some battles were already fought and lives lost but the legend never mentioned that there wouldn't be casualties. Second, our people are mixing blood with another's, and if our theory of your birth is correct you are a mixture of our blood as well, _and_ you would be from us, meaning you were born here, but you weren't raised here, therefore you are not of us."

"That does make sense," Zauro commented.

Before more could be discussed of the topic a heart stopping shriek was heard, one which makes your blood freeze and ears split.

"Shuggazoom! that's one thing I'm not gonna miss," Sprx said as some helpers began to introduce the royals and thank everyone who came to the ceremony.

"Well, that's your cue," Zauro told the group, gracefully bowing and backing out.

"Show off," Sprx mumbled under his breath, before following Rachelle out onto the stage in front of the conglomeration of the two largest cities on the planet.

A few other politicians made their speeches first and the only way Sprx knew it was his turn was when Nova oh-so-gently elbowed him in the side and nodded her head toward the center of the stage as an indication. The fact that he hadn't paid attention to any of the preceding speeches or that he hadn't even given thought to what his speech was going to be about momentarily left him frozen before the crowd who looked up at him with glazed eyes and forced enthusiasm. He wasn't sure what he said, something along the lines of what Rachelle told him most likely. Probably stuttered pretty bad, as was his habit when he was nervous, but that didn't seem to matter because Rachelle had been right. No one really paid attention; he wasn't sure if he was grateful or insulted.

Next was Rachelle's turn. She calmly walked to the spot he had just occupied and cleared her throat, gaining the attention of those few in the first few rows.

"My fellow inhabitants of Enelya," she proclaimed regally "I am sad to say that this will be the last time I shall address you. I am leaving; I am going out into the stars to continue my search—which most of you know of—for knowledge.

"I will miss you all. This is and forever will be my home. I have cherished the time on this planet and will always consider this my home. I am grateful that I was able to live till the time peace could be reached between our two kingdoms. And I am confident that with time, effort, and a lot of compromise you will be able to create the most efficient and strongest government possible.

"Don't be surprised if other outsiders and species begin to arrive on Enelya. I do not plan on keeping the planets location or existence a secret. I want this planet to thrive. I want it to become a place that is recognized throughout the universe. I want to better it.

"I shall miss this place. This is where I grew and I shall not forget that. I leave you now, but not on bitter terms or with over powering enthusiasm. I leave with a heavy heart knowing that the possibility of me returning is miniscule, but I also know that in order to achieve a dream one must give up certain things—even if they are some of the most important. Again, I will miss you all. Farewell."

She gracefully walked back to the Hyperforce, head held high. The crowd started up their frenzy of applause again, only this time it seemed that some actual enthusiasm was in it. But it was hard to tell since before they could start jumping and shouting Gabriellia shut the up to comment on her sister's leaving and how it would (or won't as the case was) effect the way the government was going to run.

After she was done several other dignitaries went on about their opinions, roles, and experiences of that week and with Rachelle throughout her life. By the end even Gibson was bored to sleep with all the speeches.

The boom of the Highest Arden woke practically everyone present.

"And now it is unfortunately time for us to say farewell to our dear Priestess. Please show your support and give your congratulations to Rachelle, my dearest and eldest daughter." Again the crowd erupted into cheers and applause. Rachelle dipped her head in humility and thanks, then turned to her father and embraced him.

"I'll miss you….Father." she whispered, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

Arden smiled lovingly down at her, "And I shall miss you, my dear Daughter."

After that everyone was finally ushered off stage and away from the crowd.

"Well, that was a huge waste of time." Sprx commented. "I'll bet we coulda been back to Shuggazoom before now."

"I disagree Sprx; it would still take about three more hours to reach Shuggazoom, if we had left at the beginning of the ceremony," Gibson informed him.

"Well, at least we could have been doing more…productive things during that time to make it go by faster," he smirked and eyed Nova predatorily. She glowered at him and smacked him across the face when he tried to put his arm around her.

"Not on your life," she grumbled walking off.

Sprx rubbed his cheek, with a 'what-did-I-do-to-deserve-that' expression. Antauri and Chiro smiled to each other, seeing that not everything was going to change among the group.

"Well," Chiro said after a few moments, "I guess it's time to get going. Shuggazoom can only survive without us for so long."

Everyone agreed and took one final look around them at the beautiful organic city embellishments. The eccentric beauty around them was something they would all miss terribly, but the promise of home and many more adventures overcame that longing easily enough.

"So, leaving us already? Not exactly enforcing your 'I will miss you my people' thing very well," a sly voice reached their ears.

"I'm afraid my mate is right. You don't really seem too eager to stay," another sly, yet deeper voice added.

The team turned and stared at Zauro and Gabriellia, who were standing with identical poses: hands crossed over chest, small teasing smirk, and tails swishing anticipating.

"That's a little creepy," Sprx whispered to Otto, who nodded in response with wide eyes.

"Well, what if I'm not?" the lilac monkey replied, crossing her own arms, "Maybe I really can't wait to get off this planet and away from you and everything I've ever known."

Zauro raised an eyebrow, "Here I thought she," he indicated Gabriellia, "was the heartless, power-crazed one."

Gabriellia simply glared his way for a second, "_Anyway_, I guess I'll just have to give my real good bye now if that's the case."

"Real goodbye?" the elder daughter asked perplexed.

"What? You didn't actually think I'd let you leave with just that formal crap, did you? Puh-lease! Not even _I_ bought half the stuff I said. We may not be best friends, but like you keep reminding me, we're family—sisters. No matter how annoying and over bearing-ly auspicious you are, you still deserve a some-what decent good bye. After all, if I was leaving and you just left our good bye to that formal speech, I'd have to butcher you before I left," Gabriellia told her matter-of-factly.

"I see," Rachelle replied.

"I don't." Chiro said.

"It's a sister thing," Gabriellia and Rachelle said at the same time, acknowledging his presence for only a brief instance.

Antauri cleared his throat, "Perhaps we should allow them some privacy," he firmly suggested.

"But we'll miss the big sister-sappy-lovey-goodbye speeches!" Otto complained as Gibson and Zauro quietly 'escorted' him away from the two sisters. Everyone else silently followed, not that it registered much to the two golden-eyed royals who were wordlessly starring the each other down—communicating only what siblings can.

Once the area was cleared of most prying ears their postures relaxed somewhat, but still no words were spoken. Then she went up to her, wrapping her arms around her sister in a tight embrace; rose petal meshing with lilac. "I'll miss you," she whispered softly, shocking the other for a moment before she returned the hug.

"Hey, it'll be okay. I'm _always_ going to be you're older sister—and anyway I've left specific orders for Zauro to annoy, bug, pry, argue, protect, and pretty much take over my position in your life. So that way you'll still have to keep on your toes and keep your wit about." Rachelle informed her younger sister, simultaneously stroking her back trying to comfort the distressed younger monkey.

Gabriellia chuckled at her sister's attempt to cheer her up—and failure. "I've no doubt. I can assure you my wit and toes will be alert at all times. Just promise me you wont regret this decision," she pulled back somewhat from the embrace to look into those hauntingly similar eyes (even though hers were slightly darker and had a more critical sheen to them).

"Why? Afraid I might come skulking back? Don't worry; I'm sure I'll be much to busy to even think such a thing, not to mention actually do it."

"So you mean you're not even gonna think about us? About me? Rache I am truly hurt. I mean I said we weren't the greatest of friends but and I don't really want you to come crawling back here because I have no doubt that Father will marry you off as well and put you on the throne, but beyond that I want you to miss me and find what you don't believe in. I really think you deserve it. And I think that beyond this place you will encounter it and see that it really is there."

Rachelle scoffed, "I still don't see how you're supposed to be the vindictive power-lusting one and yet you believe is such a silly concept as love."

"And I don't see how you're supposed to be the traveled scholar and you don't so we're even," Gabriellia shot back.

* * *

The team had migrated to a balcony jutting from one of the many hallways in the palace. Antauri and Gibson were talking quietly by the opening, Chiro and Otto were still trying to get wax out of their mouth with Zauro amusing himself by teasing them, Sprx was leaning with his back against the railing, hands behind his head, and Nova was standing next to him fidgeting with her tail with an anxious look on her face.

"Nova, are you all right?" Antauri brought her to the center of attention.

Nova snapped her head up, registering the six pairs of eyes trained on her; her own bubblegum eyes glimmering in the planet's suns light.

"I'm fine. Why?" she asked.

"You appeared distracted," was Antauri's smooth reply.

"I'm fine really. I was just…thinking; about how good it will be to be back home," she replied just smoothly.

"Yea, fighting monsters at least once a week, training everyday, no one paying attention to us unless we're beating some thug, and let's not forget uncovering some sociopathic skeletal-beings evil plans—who just so happens to also be the man who came here, picked us up, then made turned us into cybernetic warriors and was also a great father. It'll be great," Sprx commented.

"You're just upset that you won't be treated like some god anymore," Nova snapped.

"I won't?" Sprx put on a look of shock.

Nova crossed her arms and glared, ready to hit him if he made another stupid comment any time soon. Sprx grinned at her posture and chuckled lightly, "Oh come on Novs," he gently reached over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, effectively bringing her closer to him, "you know I was just kidding. Lighten up."

Nova continued to stare at him spitefully, and then nonchantly rolled her eyes and went back to her previous position and expression, leaning against the railing.

'_Well, at least she didn't push me over the railing,'_ Sprx silently counted his blessings as he kept his arm around his girl.

The rest of the team wasn't so easily convinced but let her dismissal go. A few moments later the two female siblings came down the hall, "I told you they were over this way! But no, you and your stupid instincts and 'I-know-the-palace-better-than-you'…" Rachelle went on grumbling till she was by her lover's side and buried her head on his shoulder, causing him to become rigid in surprise.

Gabriellia didn't take such an affectionate approach to her mate; she simply stood by his side, at least a foot apart attributable to the standards appropriate for royal mates.

"So, are you all squared away, got all your goodbyes done, things packed and ready?" Chiro asked Rachelle after she composed herself and detached her head from the self-conscious blue simian's shoulder.

"Yes, yes, and yes. My things are already in the Robot, and my father and I have already said goodbye, and my mother and I were never really close and it's not like she'll really miss me. So I'm fully prepared for departure." Rachelle responded.

"I guess it's time to go then. Um, it was nice meeting you both, and please give our regards to his Highest. Maybe we'll meet up again someday." Chiro spoke to the newest royal couple.

Gabriellia nodded politely, if not stiffly; Zauro dipped his head in kind, "I shall be looking forward to it."

* * *

"I'm gonna go see if the humidity has damaged any of the Robot's wiring or engine carburetors!" Otto announced the second he stepped into the Robot and ran off.

"I shall go assist him, I need to make sure we have enough energy left to breach orbit and make it back to Shuggazoom on a conducive time schedule," Gibson stated.

"May I come with you, Gibson? I would very much like to see how this machinery works," Rachelle requested.

Gibson nodded, "Come along then."

They stalked off in pursuit of Otto who could already be heard fidgeting with the mechanics in the engine room.

"I guess we should go start up the main computer for take off," Chiro said to the remaining Hyperforce members, scratching his head at the awkward normalcy circulating among them. The red, yellow, and silver monkeys all nodded and followed him to the main room to prepare for departure.

A little while later after Otto and Gibson were both thoroughly satisfied that no damage had been done to the Robot the three intellects joined the others in the main room.

"Is everything functional?" Antauri asked as they filed in.

"Yes, the Robots natural environmental defense systems worked perfectly during our absence, no damage has been sustained," Gibson informed him.

"Very good, is everyone ready for take off?" he questioned, mostly toward Rachelle.

She nodded hesitantly, unsure of what she had actually gotten herself into. Yes, she still wanted to go on an adventure, and she really didn't feel like going back to such a political family life, but the actual realization of what she was doing was just now dawning on her.

"Rachelle, perhaps I should explain how this works and prepare you for initial shock of getting off the planet first," Gibson suggested.

"T-That'd be nice," she complied.

Sprx and Otto were at the control panels starting up the sequence codes.

"T-minus ten minutes!" Otto told the pair.

"Just give her the quick explanation Brain Strain, by the time you finish that one, we'll already be half way to Shuggazoom," Sprx snipped.

Gibson spared his younger brother a brief glare before returning to his apprentice and quickly explaining what she would experience during lift off.

"You should probably sit down for this one," Nova recommended, "it's gonna make you a bit faint since this is your first time. You can sit in my seat," she offered with a smile.

"Thank you, but where will you sit?"

"She can come sit in my lap," Sprx smirked over his shoulder as he typed in a few more commands.

"Not if you want to keep it," Nova retorted.

"Aw, come on. It's not like you're never don—"

"That's enough Sprx," Antauri told him.

Sprx shut up with a pout and made his way to his designated chair.

Nova turned her attention back to Rachelle, "I'll be fine, I'm just going to stand. I've done this a thousand times," she smiled again, her voice softening.

Rachelle nodded, trying to figure out what just happened between the two supposedly 'in love' robotic monkeys. _'Why would they fight if they 'loved' each other? Perhaps their sexual tension is too much or it was really just a fling due to the hormone release from the chemicals circulating in the atmosphere which are not found on their home planet, Shuggazoom,'_ she pondered.

She shook her head and made her way over to the yellow bubble chair that was clearly Nova's and sat down, feeling the fabric under her fur once again; so different from the materials woven in the palace.

"T-minus twenty seconds!" Otto called out as he made his way to his seat with the rest of them.

Nova stood off the side of her own chair prepping herself for the initial launch and jolt, plus the g-force that was bound to hit her once they breeched the mesosphere.

"Ten…" the automated voice started counting down.

Rachelle fidgeted nervously in the seat, scooting back, left, right, over toward the middle, swishing her tail hard.

"…Eight…"

Gibson kept most of his focus on the Robot's status, making sure that nothing imploded just before the launch; but he watch Rachelle with his peripheral vision to make sure she didn't do anything injurious in her anxiousness.

"…Six…"

Otto had sorely missed the Robot during the course of the week. He had often been tempted to come here and check on it during the night, and had even tried to come up with an excuse to visit it once or twice. Unfortunately circumstances beyond his control kept him from his beloved machinery.

"…Four…"

Chiro sat calmly awaiting for the countdown to end so that they would finally be on their way home, to Shuggazoom…and a majority human population.

"…Two…"

'_I think I'm gonna be sick…'_

"…Lift-off." The Robot jerked into motion, lifting its arms above its head and igniting its foot thrusters along with its back jetpack to get the primary motion it needed to make it into space. It was also ready to be home…it had missed the Hyperforce.

The majority occupants took the launch in stride, but Rachelle was rigid in the chair with her eyes closed fighting against the force that was now raining down on her inexperienced body. She opened her eyes briefly and saw spots swimming in front of her, that was the last thing she saw before her world went black.

When Rachelle came to she blearily looked around trying to figure out where she was and who these strange creatures were. Her eyes landed on Gibson who was leaning over her, checking her pulse and it all came back; crashing into her already throbbing head.

"Urgh…" she spoke unintelligently.

Gibson smiled above her, "She'll be all right, no serious damage." He announced quietly.

"What happened?" the lavender monkey asked.

"You just passed out during launch, perfectly normal for someone of you experience," the blue chief of science explained.

Rachelle looked around at the others gathered around her and noticed one was missing.

"Where's Nova?"

"She wasn't feeling well," Gibson frowned.

"She looked like she was gonna be sick and then right after we broke through the planets atmosphere she said she was gonna go lie down," Sprx finished with worry in his voice.

'_Curious behavior from someone who was getting threatened from the same being a few moments ago,'_ Rachelle observed.

"I'm going to go check on her," he announced and walked over to his tube, shooting up it in search of his proclaimed mate.

"Wait," Rachelle said attracting attention from the others in the room, "We're in space already? At this moment?"

"Yes," Gibson responded, not quite sure where this was going.

A sudden and unexpected excited smile lit up the newest addition's face "Can I see?"

"Sure!" Otto exclaimed before the other's got their bearing and grabbed her hand, leading her to a window panel on the wall showing the speckled depths of space; mirroring her excited smile at its majesty.

"Well, I guess it's back to usual then…" Chiro said after watching the two joy-filled monkeys for a minute. He headed over to the control panel and switched it to TV. mode, stating up the gaming system as well.

"I believe I shall retire to my room, I have not been able to meditate much within the past week or so," Antauri announced and walked off.

Gibson continued to watch his alleged girlfriend for another minute before shrugging and going to his lab to see where he left off on current experiments. Yes, normal was definitely back.

* * *

It has been several weeks since the teams return to Shuggazoom, which thankfully was still standing; but Nova still wasn't feeling well. She had barely left her room since they arrived, today though she walked into the command room—where the rest of the team was lounging around—wearing a positively beaming, mischievous, way to joyful, happy-creepy smile. She looked around at the team who looked up at her entrance. Her eyes finally landed on Sprx.

Sprx noticed the mischievous, overly joyful, happy-creepy smile she had on and began to inwardly panic. He looked over at the rest of the team who just shrugged all at a loss.

"H-hey Sweetheart," he said as he made his way to her side, "What's up?" he asked the gold monkey.

"Oh I just found out something and am pretty excited about it," She said vaguely but sweetly, for once ignoring the frivolous pet name. She unconsciously brought her hand to her stomach and started stroking it.

"What is it?"

"Well apparently the mating ceremony worked."

Sprx looked at her confused. "What?"

Nova rolled her eyes but the smile never left her face. She put her hands on her hips, "Let me put it to ya this way," She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

Sprx paled a bit and froze in complete shock. Nova started worrying that this wasn't the best way to tell him. Then he lit up and grabbed her into a tight embrace, simultaneously lifting her off the ground and twirling around with her. Nova grabbed onto his neck and laughed at his reaction. Then a sudden wave of nausea hit her.

"Sprx….I'm going to be sick."

Sprx set her down and she bolted toward the bathroom. Sprx was still smiling but now had a look of worry in his eyes. He looked over toward the rest of the team who all looked completely confused, except for Rachelle who got exactly what she had meant the first time.

Rachelle had begged the first few days to be turned cybernetic like the rest of the team, and finally after much pleading had convinced Gibson, Otto, and Antauri to operate on her. She now looked exactly like the other monkey team members except her lilac fur and golden eyes and her hands turned into deathly scythes.

Sprx saw the small smile on Rachelle's face and smiled back.

"Looks like we'll have to start redecorating," She told him.

"I guess so. Now the question is: my room or hers?"

"Well I would recommend hers because they're supposed to become the universes greatest warriors."

"They?"

* * *

**o.O can you figure out what Nova told Sprx? If not comment and I'll tell ya.**

**Well, there you have it. My first masterpiece. And I've kinda been playing with an idea for a sequel but I'm not to sure...**

**Right, I'm off to NaNoWriMo now. Toodles!**


	30. Sequel

Hey there kids, I'm here with some…disappointing news. There is not going to be a sequel to Another Uncharted Planet. However, I am going to address the main points which most of you were most concerned about:

* * *

1) Rachelle. Rachelle leaves Gibson. Yes, you read that right. This was always in the stars for their relationship. She does not believe in Love (which I heavily hinted at in the AUP) and therefore is not with him for such frivolous reasons. She got together with him because she felt a mutual attraction to him and then left with him because at heart she's an adventurer. Basically, once the "honeymoon" stage is over she packs up and hops on the next interstellar bus outta Shugazoom with barely a "good-bye and thank you." Her mindset is one of pure science, if you cannot outright observe it, then it doesn't exist—so abstract concepts such as altruism, love, justice, ect. are all complete fabrications of the mind to her and she does not believe in them. As you can imagine, she really couldn't stand being on the Team in the first place since it's founded on those principles. She travels around the universe and takes on various "lovers" which she then leaves and eventually dies alone like she always knew she would. She's a cold-hearted being and she's fine with that.

Now Gibson truly did love Rachelle and is understandably devastated when she leaves and that's pretty much what I was going to focus on in the sequel. He becomes very depressed and cynical and detaches himself from all outside contact to brood in his misery. He tries to throw himself into his work but fails because he just can't shake all the memories of Rachelle from his mind.

The whole Team tries to cheer him up and get him back on track as much as they can but really really suck at it as none of them have ever had to deal with anything like this. Eventually Antauri is able to reach him in a "Look, I know you love her and that's okay, but sometimes that's not enough and you have to _keep going on_ despite how horrible you feel and how awful life is. You have to recognize that you didn't lose _everything_. We're still here and we still love you" speech.

2) Nova _is_ pregnant _**but **_she has a miscarriage. Yes, I know, I'm evil. Look, my whole reasoning for this is that they are ROBOT MONKEYS how are they supposed to replicate? You can't _birth_ metal parts. Not even with magic. Also: Nova is a warrior who has sustained numerous injuries throughout her lifetime—they do leave scars that never can quite heal. Her body is not able to sustain the burden of a growing mass of life within her. So naturally it terminates the pregnancy like most other organisms do.

She gets all depressed as well and blames herself for not being able to do this one thing and she thinks Sprx blames her and hates her for "killing" the kids. Sprx does everything he can to snap her out of it but is completely clueless on how so he only ends up pushing her away. He of course is hurting too and somehow blames himself for the whole thing.

Eventually they learn to just lean on each other and grieve together through this ordeal and they start to strengthen their relationship through this growing experience. It's all very Angsty-Sweet.

* * *

My reason for not doing a sequel is because this whole thing up there? It's all trash. _NOTHING HAPPENS_. It's pointless and it's plotless and I really don't want to waste my time writing it. I tried y'all, believe me I _**tried**_ but it's just not happening_._

So, sorry for getting you hopes up, but this decision is final._  
_


End file.
